Book 1: Tales of the Harbinger
by SubaAyden
Summary: Our tale follows the adventures and romance of a certain female Redguard Dovahkiin. From her drunken adventures with her shield brothers to dealing with vampires and such, will she finally be able to face her destiny? And to whom does she pledge her fickle heart to? This is a LESBIAN fanfic so if such content offends you, please stop reading. FemDB/Aela & future FemDB/Serana
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Into the Ratway**

Riften was bustling with activity as Raene walked towards the marketplace at the Grand Plaza. In truth, Riften's a grubby little town with little of interest to a passing traveler. Raene herself had regarded the town with distaste when she first arrived. Taxes were high and crime was rampant in Riften due to the dark presence of the Thieves Guild that lurked in the sewers. However, much has changed in the last few months. The Redguard Dragonborn had decided to end the reign of the Theives Guild by heading down into the Ratway Vaults only to find a broken organization under the unstable leadership of Mercer Frey. Sensing an opportunity to utilize the group of highly-trained pickpockets and lock pickers, Raene joined the Guild and worked her way up to that of Guild Master.

Since then, she had sent her men to regions out of the Rift on major heist and burglary missions where the plunder was more profitable. The Guild was back to its former glory and the people of Riften were starting to forget about their presence due to the lack of break-ins and thievery.

As she crossed a bridge that led to the Plaza, her path met with that of a well-known Nord vigilante. Mjoll the Lioness' war-painted face cracked into a welcoming smile for the Dragonborn. The tall and almost brutish-looking woman was tasked with the protection of Riften and had her hands full with the Thieves Guild when the Dragonborn first arrived in Riften. Now, she eyed the new Guild Master with grudging gratitude for lessening the crime rate in Riften despite being the leader of organization she hated. Mjoll held out her hand and Raene clasped her forearm in a warrior's greeting.

"Hail, Dragonborn. What brings you to Riften?"

"Just a short drop-in with the Guild," Raene smiled at Mjoll's sour reaction at the word. "Making sure everything is operating fine down there."

"If it weren't for what you did for Riften, I would have you dragged to the prison with my own bare hands." Mjoll glared at the other woman only half-meaning her words.

"And you just can't wait to get your hands on me, can you?" Raene winked at the taller woman. Mjoll spluttered and her face flushed. Raene laughed softly and reached out a hand to soothe the woman. "Be at ease, Mjoll. The Guild operates out of Riften. I'll maintain the peace here for your sake and no one else." Another wink and Mjoll flush turned a shade darker.

Raene had a certain effect on men and women and it was not only because of her charm but her strong yet feminine looks. Her skin was of a dark olive hue, fairer then the average Redguard; a trait she got from her mother's side, and her eyes were a light brown; sharp, yet warm and inviting at the same time. She was taller than average and the years spent adventuring had given her the built and grace of a seasoned warrior. She wore her jet black hair slightly past her shoulder with a small braid to one side ending in an ornamental silver casing.

"Mjoll, I got us some venison for-" A young man stopped by Mjoll's side with a wrapped bundle in his hands "Oh..."

Raene nodded her head at Aerin in acknowledgement as the man glanced nervously at his Nord companion. Everyone knows of Aerin's crush on Mjoll as much of his lack of courage to confess his feelings for her despite her living under the same roof as him. Aerin was also aware of Mjoll's interest in the Redguard and was helpless to do nothing more than look and hope that it was just a passing fancy.

"Venison eh, Aerin?" Raene smirked "Mind if I join your two for dinner?"

"Well….uh….we were planning for it to be just…" Aerin looked again at Mjoll for help but the woman just looked back expectantly at him. "We were-" he began again.

Raene laughed and clapped him none too gently on the shoulder, causing the younger man stumble with his bundle. "I kid, young one. I'll find my food and bed at The Bee and Barb and I'll be off tomorrow morning."

"So soon?" Mjoll's surprise and hint of disappointment broke through her stoic demeanor. Raene smiled to herself. Love her or hate her, the warrior enjoyed the presence of the Dragonborn as much as Raene enjoyed hers. "I'm heading back to Whiterun at first light. Duty calls for the Dragonborn. Maybe next time we can relax over some mulled wine and trade warrior tales."

"I'd like that very much." Mjoll said as Raene stepped around the pair and resumed her walk, unaware of Mjoll's eyes following her.

The marketplace was teaming with people both known and unknown to Raene. She drew her hood over her head as she walked. Her status as Guild Master was only known to a select few in Riften and she chose to keep it that way and not everyone knew that she was the fabled Dragonborn. It helps to not draw further attention to herself. She had shed her favored Guild Master armor for a dark cloak over a white cotton shirt and black leggings. Anything that saved her nothing more than a passing glance from the people.

The shopkeepers had their hands full with customers crowding around their wares, smiling indulgently and flourishing their arms to present their best and pricier items to their patrons. Well, everyone except Grelka, a grumpy Nord weapon monger, who scowled at what Raene presumed to be a bargaining customer.

"Look, my good man," the leather-garbed woman began impatiently as Raene drew nearer "I can offer you four hundred septims and nothing lesser than that. The iron to make this armor does not come cheap."

"Three hundred and eighty septims then," the stubborn customer continued without noticing the dangerous glint in the weapon monger's eye.

"Four hundred septims and if you try to bring that price down any lower, I'll pitch you into the canals, you little sod." Grelka said in a dangerously low voice. The Dunmer looked at her in alarm before turning on his heel as if to stalk away. Almost immediately, he turned back and dumped a coin purse onto the wooden table.

"Here, take it," he said, the corner of his lips pulled down "That was two months' worth of pay"

"And it will be put to good use at the tavern," Grelka stowed the purse and tossed the light armor unceremoniously at the Dunmer. "Make sure you oil it once a week."

Grasping his prize, the Dunmer walked off in a huff. Raene took his place as Grelka bent over a drawer in her stall to stow her coins. She straightened up and her face dawned with recognition at the Redguard. "Well, well. The mysterious Redguard returns to this hopeless ramble of a town. Are you going to just stand there or are you going to buy something? I haven't got all day, you know."

"It's more like _I_ have something to sell to you," Raene took out a small satchel and emptied its content onto the table "Ebony ingots." She proclaimed proudly.

Grelka's eyes widen in disbelief as a studied the metal closely, the luster from the two midnight-black ingots emitted a low whistle from the Nord. "How did you come by this?"

"I was poking around an old Dwemer ruin a month back when I came upon these black beauties," Raene ran a long finger along the smooth polished surface of the prized metal. "Someone just left them there, ripe for the taking."

"Why are you selling this to me?" Grelka's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Why not to Balimund? He makes a fortune at that armory of his. I'm just a poor weapon monger…and I don't think I can even afford one of these." She sighed regretfully.

Raene leaned against the counter. "Maybe I felt like you deserve it more than him," she smiled. "Eight hundred septims for them both."

"Just eight...eight hundred? – just you wait a bit," she ducked behind her counter and produced a large purse of gold coins. "Are you Divine-sent, Redguard? Cause you just made my day...No, my entire life!" She laughed loudly but stopped hastily when she drew curious glances from the passersby.

"Stow that carefully now," Raene warned the Nord. "Keep it under your pillow if it's possible. That's some quality material you got there and eyes wander and search at times."

"Don't you worry about me, woman," The Nord clasped her flexed bicep. "I have my ways of dealing with straying hands."

 _I almost pity anyone who crosses path with that one. Her chin looks str_ ong _enough to hammer iron, never mind her fists,_ Raene thought to herself. She was about to head towards to Guild when her sharp eyes caught a familiar shrouded figure walking among the crowd. Her frowned slightly. _What is Vipir up to, now?_ She followed the master pickpocket from a distance as he passed among people and her frown deepened as she saw Vipir's hand darting into pockets and emerging with coin purses and various other valuables.

Gritting her teeth in anger but to avoid drawing attention to her rebellious Guild member, she tailed Vipir as he headed in the direction of the Guild, his arms hidden under his cloak to hide the assorted jumble of valuables he had relieved from unsuspecting victims. Raene waited until they were in Riften's cemetery when she closed the gap behind Vipir and twisted him arm behind him viciously.

"Vipir the Fleet," she hissed angrily into his pained face "I am of a mind to snap your pesky fingers for disobeying a direct order from me."

"Boss, I…" Vipir scrunched up his face at Raene's grip on his hand "I can't help it, boss. We don't get paid-" he gasped in pain as the Guild Master twisted his hand painfully.

"You get paid bloody well and you know that, you greedy little snake. Now get in there," she growled and pushed Vipir roughly towards the hidden entrance of the Cistern. "I'll deal with you in a bit and don't you bloody well think of leaving till I'm done with you."

Rubbing his sore shoulder and looking miserable, Vipir headed down the stairs and Raene followed after him, her mood fouled.

The chatter in the cistern died down as Vipir emerged, grimacing, still rubbing his arm and shoulder and the Guild Master following close behind, frowning like thunder. Brynjolf –her second in command- noticed her and straightened up from the papers he was studying that were arranged neatly on a desk. Seeing her old friend, Raene cracked a smile. Brynjolf was a middle-aged man but was still in his prime. He's well respected in the Guild for his knowledge and years of experience and is also one of Raene's close confidants to matters regarding the Guild. Karliah was beside him and she smiled warmly at the return of her friend.

Raene crossed the Cistern towards her two friends, giving and receiving greetings from her fellow Guild members. Sapphire -from where she sat with her feet dangling over the murky pool water in the middle of the room- gave a cheeky salute to the Dragonborn and Raene returned the gesture, her mood already warming to the hospitable aura of the Guild.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes, lass" Brynjolf clapped Raene on her back as Karliah shook hands with her. "You've been missed here."

"I just had to drop by to make sure I've not been usurped as Guild Master," Raene took a seat behind the desk. "How have you two been faring? And the Guild?"

The older Nord man glanced at the tiny Dunmer for a brief second and Raene detected a hint of animosity from the latter. "The Guild has been doing well. Money flows in so much that we had to get extra chests just to store 'em all."

Raene nodded appreciatively. The Guild was finally back on its' feet. In fact, they were doing so well financially that Raene was considering an important and possibly risky move. She gestured for her friends to sit down. Vekel, the steward of the Guild, brought over mugs of ale for the leaders and scurried back to his chores.

"This matter has been eating away at me for a bit," she begins, leaning forward and lacing her fingers together. "I'm considering cutting ties with Maven."

She looked expectantly at the two, expecting nothing more than vehement disapproval. Maven had been a valuable patron to the guild for years, after all. However, she was surprised by the thoughtful expressions her two second-in commands showed. Maven had been using her influence over them to carry out her dirty jobs in exchange for protection and gold. The Thieves Guild however are way past depending on her and Raene wanted nothing more than to sever all ties with the bitter and cold woman who's only aim in life was to utilize people to her own benefit.

"She was always a thorn in my side, that Black-Briar." Brynjolf stated.

"She is not as valuable as she presumes she is," Karliah rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "And I've despised that woman from the very first time I set eyes on her."

"You and me both, sister," I nodded at the Dunmer. "So it's settled then. She's out."

My friends nodded in silent agreement. That matter now off her mind, the Guild members turned their talk to a much lighter topic.

"So…" Raene glanced over the rim of her mug at the two seated opposite her. "What's going on between you two?"

Brynjolf choked on his ale and doubled over coughing. Karliah's demure seated posture did not shift, yet spots of red appeared on her cheeks. Raene grinned to herself. _Just two lovebirds blundering uncertainly around each other_. Karliah eyed the bent over figure with a curl in her lips and turned back to Raene. "We're doing well," she placed her wrapped hands over her knee "If only Brynjolf will start talking less about Guild matters to me when we're in private."

"Lass-" Brynjolf begin.

"And if he'll stop addressing me as a child," Karliah continued as if the Nord had not spoken. "I'm almost as old as he is"

"He calls everyone that –" Raene started until Karliah snapped her eyes on her and she immediately backtracked, turning her attention on Brynjolf. "I mean...you should know better, old man. Be more creative with names, will you? She's the best you will ever get down here."

Brynjolf gave her a strained smile and a deep chuckle. "I'll try my best."

"I'm heading up to The Bee and Barb," Raene got to her feet and drew her cloak around her. "Care to join me?"

"I'm coming with you, lass." Brynjolf all but darted to Raene's side. No doubt to gain more insight on how a woman's mind works and to avoid the awkward situation of being left with Karliah after that particular conversation. _Well, trust me old friend, I'm a woman and I've yet to figure them out myself,_ Raene thought ruefully.

"I'll stay behind," Karliah rose smoothly. "Taverns just don't agree with me. All those debauchery and revelry…"

"Your loss, sister," Raene winked at the disapproving Dunmer and headed out with her arm draped companionably around Brynjolf's shoulder. Vipir the Fleet was sitting on the foot of his bed fiddling his thumbs and eyeing the leaders nervously and as they drew nearer, he sat still as if trying to blend in with the wall behind him. The Dragonborn stopped in front of him and crossed her arms.

"You pull off something like that again and I'll make sure the guards get you this time," she smiled coldly. "You know what the Jarl does to thieves, don't you?"

Vipir the Fleet paled and nodded profusely. "My humblest apologies, boss. Will never happen again, boss."

Raene nodded grimly and headed up to the stairs, Brynjolf following with a questioning look in his eyes. "Anything I should know of, lass?"

"Nahh…nothing worth your time, friend," she patted his shoulder. "Come on, let's try one of Talen-Jei's concoctions. I'm in the mood for something exotic."

Her work here was done for now and it was time for some relaxation. Maybe a barmaid or two to cuddle with tonight after a good conversation with her friend. As far as the Dovahkiin was concerned, life was going smoothly for her and by the Divines, she never intend for it to change.

* * *

 **So that's it people! My first chapter from the Tales of Skyrim. Tune in next week to catch up on Raene the Redguard and what she'll be up to next. Romances and potential love interests coming up, maybe in the next chapter or the following. And please review! It'll make my day, peeps!**

 **~Ayden**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Of Vampires and Wolves**

Raene reined in her dark bay stallion at the Whiterun stables. _Home at last_. She closed her eyes and inhaled the smell of the city; smoke from the armory as well as the fresh, green scent of the forest surrounding the city…and horse dung. Her lips curled slightly downwards in disgust as she dismounted and lead her horse towards an empty dock. Skulvar Stable-Hilt; the stable master, approached her –or rather her horse- with his arms wide apart and welcoming.

"Raene!" He boomed. "I was starting to think the earth opened up and swallowed you whole….along with my horse!"

"It's good to be back, Skulvar," Raene handed the stallion's reigns to his former owner. "Alduin could use with some fresh hay and a roof over his head just like his master."

The Nord man was about to lead the stallion to the stables when the mention of the name caused him to stiffen before whirling around in shock. "Alduin?!" the Nord balked "You named your horse after that blasted dragon from Helgen? Are you out of your mind, woman?"

"Well, if I'm to get acquainted with that Oblivion-spawned dragon one day, then why not name my horse after it? It'll be a good conversation starter for us when the time comes," Raene fished out an apple from her pack and fed it to Alduin, fondly ruffling his mane. "Get some oats for her, will you?" She tossed a gold coin at the stable master as she strode towards the gates of the city.

"It's good to see you back, Thane" the guard greeted the Dragonborn as he proceed to push the wooden gates open.

Raene stepped into the city as the gate closed behind her and took a moment to soak in the sight and sounds of Whiterun -one of the most successful cities in the whole of Skyrim. The sound of metal beating against metal brought her attention to the Warmaiden. A handsome Nord woman in a blacksmith apron hammered away at a metal rod which had yet to take the shape of its final product. _An axe, maybe…it might be an axe,_ Raene thought distractedly as she moved down the dusty streets.

"Hail, my Thane!" a passing guard greeted Raene and she halted him.

"What news in Whiterun, soldier?"

"Just the regular ones, my Thane," the guard reported "Vampire attacks in the night. Braith claimed that a fellow with glowing eyes walked up to Adrianne last night and practically threw himself at her throat. She stuck her knife right into his face, she did! I wouldn't know though, I was patrolling in up the Wind District."

"Vampire attacks…" Raene mused "They're becoming a real menace."

"Aye, my Thane," the guard placed his hand on the hilt of his sword. "But it ain't nothing we can't handle. We fought dragons and now we will fight these pale blood-suckers."

Raene smiled at the confidence of the Nord. _If only all Nords were like this one_. She clasped forearms with the guard and continued down the road. Breezehome came up beside her and she entered her home and deposited her heavy pack on the stone floor. The house was clean, every chair and dressing table in place. Even the mugs and metal ware looked newly-polished. Raene smiled to herself and climbed the stairs. Her housecarl; Lydia, must have tidied up recently. It was not that Lydia was expecting her today but it seemed like the housecarl kept the house ever-ready for the return of her Thane.

There was a time when, Raene wasn't one who enjoyed the company of a fellow traveler. She was a loner and she would have never expected it to change. So, she was not-so-pleasantly surprised when Jarl Balgruuf the Greater bequeath Lydia to her as her housecarl.

"I appreciate your offer of a housecarl, honorable Jarl," Raene had pleaded. "But the title of Thane will suffice for me."

"That's absurd, Dovahkiin!" the Jarl had boomed. "What is a Thane without her housecarl? The people will start thinking that I can't provide for my own Thane!"

And so Raene had turned away disappointed from the throne to find Lydia standing a few paces away. And from the set of her jaw and the glint in her eye, the housecarl had heard every word and wasn't happy about it. Not one bit. In fact, Lydia took to calling her 'Dragonborn' for almost a week after realizing that Raene detested that title.

"What can I do for you, Dragonborn?"

"Long life to you, Dragonborn,"

"I am your sword and your shield, Dragonborn,"

"No, Dragonborn, that's not how you milk a cow,"

However, after a bit, they both started warming up to each other. All it took was a mission to a Falmer-infested cave in which both of them almost ended up as fresh meat for the pack of blind, twisted creatures. Since then, Raene had come to respect and appreciate the extra sword as well as the woman who wields it. Lydia warmed up to her Thane considerably to start addressing her as Thane and later as a friend.

Aware that her mind was drifting off, Raene peeked into Lydia's room to find it empty. Of course. Her housecarl must be up at Dragonsreach or training with the guards at this time. She entered her room and removed her Guild Master's armor, exchanging it for a sleeveless blue tunic with brown pants made out of thick bear fur. It felt good to be wearing something light and soft to the skin. She buckled her ebony sword to her waist and left the comfort of her house to head towards Jorrvaskr –home to the Companions.

The mead hall was alive with conversations and the strong, warm smell of food and mead. A large fire pit blazed in the centre of the room, casting a warm spell on all it's occupants. At once, voices rose in loud greeting as their Harbinger entered the hall. Hard, calloused hands clapped Raene's back and arms reached out to clasp hers.

"The Harbinger returns!" a voice boomed over the rest of the din as a black-haired Nord with huge, beefy arms came up to Raene and enveloped her in a hug, almost knocking the wind out of her as she slammed into his armor. "I see Talos has been kind to you, Raene." He smirked as he turned the side of Raene's face to study a light scar that crossed her cheek.

Raene smacked away Vilkas' hand playfully. "Kind enough to leave my face intact, shield-brother," a tankard of mead was shoved into her hand and she took a long gulp from it. "Otherwise, who's face shall keep your mind company in those long cold nights alone?"

Vilkas scowled in mock anger and punched the Redguard's arm. The motion sloshed some of the mead down the front of Raene's tunic but she didn't mind. Her fellow companion was a tall, strong man with a quick temper but a quick and intelligent mind. He had warpaint smeared over his eyes, giving them a fierce look but they shined with warmth at his good friend. Initially hostile to the Redguard, Vilkas had since accepted the woman as his leader and friend after many adventures together.

Raene wringed mead out of her tunic and grinned to herself. Almost every member of the Companions will have mead, ale or wine down his or her tunic by the end of the day. There will be revelry and good food to celebrate the return of their Harbinger and Raene was never one to back down from a celebration especially if it was in her honor. In fact, it seemed like Njada and Ria had already started their own not-so-private celebration as Ria straddled the Nord woman and attacked her lips as Njada tried to balance between drinking from her tankard and attending to the smaller woman.

Raene grinned towards Vilkas as he looked torn between the need to maintain a respectable environment in the mead hall and to not be a killjoy. "Let them have their fun without you breathing down their necks," she pulled him away from the crowd and towards the living quarters.

The living quarters of the companion were divided into two parts; a long room, lined with beds, for the regular Companions and private rooms for the Harbinger and members of the Inner Circle.

"Now tell me why I'm summoned here, brother." She took a seat in the hall of the living quarters, away from the din, and looked up expectantly at the Nord.

"It's an urgent matter, Raene," Vilkas drew a chair backwards and sat on it, leaning his arms on the back of the chair. "We tracked a vampire attack party to a cave south of here. The smell of blood reeks from that cave. We need our Harbinger to lead the attack."

"Sounds good to me," Raene rubbed her chin. "And we can put an end to these attacks. They're stupid aren't they, attacking in small forces? They can't hope to capture Whiterun that way."

"Raene, they've carried off a few of the people. Travelers to the city and even a hunter camping by the Khajit camps. "

Her blood ran cold. They're kidnapping people? Kidnapped to be used as a thrall for the vampires…it was unimaginable. They have to be destroyed. Immediately! Raene rose slowly from my chair and Vilkas mirrored her, his face determined. The muffled sounds of laughter and singing continued from above.

"There's no time to waste. We attack the camp today," she declared grimly. "Get Farkas, Aela and Torvar and meet me at the gates. Tonight, _we_ hunt them!"

* * *

The sun had turned the sky a pinkish hue when the party of five cleared the ridge overlooking the cave. Farkas pointed silently at the cave and Raene nodded. It was an ordinary cave, no markings that sets it off as an inhabited cave. Aela crouched low and took a whiff of the air.

"They're in there, all right," Her green eyes flashed with fierce excitement and her lips pulled back to expose her teeth in a feral grin _._ She was poised like a she-wolf with her hackles raised waiting for the signal to attack.

Raene could smell the heavy scent of blood coming from the cave, as well. It repulsed her and she wrinkled her nose in disgust. Vilkas rubbed his nose irritably. The only one who showed no reaction to the smell was Torvar, as he tugged absently at his beard and fingered the newly-sharpened blade of his axe. He wasn't given the gift of lycanthropy.

"I'll enter first and Torvar will bring up the rear," Raene announced. "Aela, stay away from close combat and cover us."

In a single file, they moved into the cave. Raene drew her orcish greatsword from its sheath, the blade shimmering blue with a frost spell in the gloom of the cave. Almost immediately, the Companions heard a conversation.

"I'm hungry…"

"Wait for your turn tonight, Sterban," a sharp voice hissed. "You drain another body and Draven will have you suckling at wild goats."

"I'll drain Draven's body if I could. That elf thinks too highly of himself,"

The talk died down and Raene took a deep breath before charging into the opening, swinging her blade at the nearest vampire. The elf's blood red eyes widened as the sword bit deep into his neck. A sharp cry came from the other vampire followed by a grunt. Bracing her foot against the prone body, Raene wrenched her sword away from bone and blood splattered on her armor as the vampire slumped to the ground.

Not waiting for the others, she headed deeper into the cave, silent footsteps trailing her. Four vampires were spread around in the second clearing. A vampire hissed at her as she raised her sword over her head. Raene raised her greatsword just in time to parry the blow. She stabbed viciously at the vampire but the Nord leapt away from the sword on nimble feet. Growling in anger, Raene advanced on the vampire. From the corner of her eyes, she saw Farkas and Vilkas battling an Elven vampire side by side. Aela and Torvar was nowhere in sight. She raised her sword at the same time the vampire raised a clawed hand.

Reacting out of instinct, Raene rolled to the side as a burst of red energy scoured past her. The vampiric drain is a deadly weapon for the vampires. Being caught in one will sap the victim's energy as well as their willpower to live. Power and energy churned in her body; waves upon waves of raw power waiting to be unleashed. The vampire was directing the energy towards Raene, her face twisted hideously in cruel anticipation as she advanced, sword in hand. Desperately, Raene reached to the centre of the ball of energy deep and released it.

" **YOL TOOR SHUL!** "

A gust of hungry flames erupted from the Dragonborn's mouth and consumed the vampire in a fiery inferno. The vampire screamed as her skin melted off bones until there was nothing left but charred flesh and bones. The smell of burnt meat filled the cavern. Raene got to her feet unsteadily, tendrils of smoke escaping her lips. Torvar was staring at her as if she just sprouted wings and turned into a dragon. Aela, Farkas and Vilkas were used to the Shout of the Dragonborn as they stood with their weapons ready, waiting for the signal to continue.

"Step out of it, man!" Raene barked at the frozen Companion. Torvar gave a start before clutched his weapon in his hands steadily. The next cavern brought them to the prisoners. There were six of them; Nords, Imperials and even a Khajit. Aela shot an arrow clean through the head of the vampire on guard and Raene and Vilkas unlocked the cages. The prisoners were starving and badly dehydrated. All of them had dried blood on their necks- too weak to wipe it off after being drained to the brink of death.

"Torvar, get these people back to the city," Raene carried out a limp and weakened woman from the cage as the others filed out cautiously. She turned to the weakened group of people. "Follow him. You're safe. All of you."

The group shuffled slowly out of the cavern with Torvar carrying the woman in his arms and a young man slung over his shoulder like a sack.

"Time to end this." Raene held her sword ready and moved deeper into the cave. The others followed closely.

There were a cluster of vampires in the last room and they spread out immediately as the Companions burst into the room hissing and drawing their weapons.

" **For Glory of the Companions!** " Raene held her sword aloof before swiping it down to cleanly decapitate a vampire. The body crumpled down as two more vampires closed in on her. An arrow whistled and buried itself in the neck of one and the vampire gurgled, clutching at the protruding shaft as he fell.

"Die, mortal!" The second vampire directed an ice spike at the Dragonborn and Raene was barely able to duck out of the way as the cold spike sailed past her shoulder. She swung her sword upwards and took off the upraised hand of the vampire from the wrist. Screaming and clutching at his bleeding stump, the vampire didn't look up as Raene drove her sword into his face. She pulled her sword free and looked around the cavern at the chaos reigning around her.

Blood streamed down the side of Farkas' head from a head wound but he seemed unperturbed by it as he roared in rage and pushed his attacker back with wide arcs of his blade. Aela had slung her bow and was slashing at a female Dunmer vampire with a long, deadly dagger. Raene's searched for Vilkas and found him dueling a vampire in vampire armor. _Their leader,_ Raene presumed. She rushed to aid the burly Nord, taking her place at his side.

"I need this one alive for now, shield-brother." I said grimly.

Vilkas nodded and as one they advanced on the vampire.

"You weak fools!" the vampire spat. "I'll keep you alive just to drain each of you to a husk!" He raised his hand at Raene and she drove forward, slicing at his hand. Blood splattered on her face as the vampire howled. Vilkas darted in drove his armored knee into the vampire's belly, his fist simultaneously cracking the vampire's jaw. The leader folded to the ground with a groan.

Kneeling down, she grasped the vampire by his neck and lifted him up to a sitting position. "Now you're going to tell me where all you blood-suckers come from or I'll make your passing as painful as possible."

The vampire spat blood from his mouth as he coughed. "I've experienced pain way past anything you have ever imagined, mortal-" He let out a scream and Raene jerked back to see Aela's steel dagger pinning his hand to the ground. The huntress' face was carved from stone, her eyes cold.

Raene turned back to the vampire. "Tell me and I'll kill you right away," she snarled, her face inches from the vampire's fangs.

"Castle…Castle Volkihar. L-Lord Harkon sent us out to-to gather human cattle." The vampire gasped.

Slowly getting to her feet, Raene stepped back as Farkas drove his greatsword into the vampire's throat. Castle Volkihar….it was something to work on. Wiping the blood off her face, she turned towards the Circle.

"I owe everyone here a tankard of mead," she grinned, baring her teeth. "We celebrate victory tonight!"

"Hear, hear!" Farkas pumped his fists in the air, his bloodied sword held aloft. Vilkas crossed his arms and gave a small smile and Aela dropped her cool demeanor to flash the Redguard a toothy grin.

* * *

"And the vampire gave me a grin that could freeze any men in their tracks. But not me! No, I slammed my axe right into his ugly face!" Torvar crowed as he lifted his tankard up high, splashing ale onto his listeners. The crowd in Jorrvaskr's mead hall burst into thunderous applause, raising bottles and cups into the air. "And to our noble and fierce Harbinger," Torvar got down unsteadily to a knee from his position on the wooden table. "I pledge to follow you into battle whenever you need me. My axe is yours!"

Raene nodded and beamed at the eager and very-much-drunk Companion, raising her bottle of Nord mead in salutation. She had shed her armor for a plain black tunic with wide sleeves that showed the toned muscles of her arm. Farkas leaned next to her in a similar tunic, clutching a tankard of ale.

"It's a good life we have here, shield-sister," he knocked the tankard back and dashed the back of his hand over his lips. "Gold, glory and honor. More than a simple man like me can ever ask for."

"More for us both…" Raene looked around the hall. "Where's Aela?"

"She must be out the back," the Nord took a bottle off a tray from a hired serving woman and gave her a hungry look which she took in her stride as she winked and sauntered off, hips swaying.

Raene chuckled and punched Farkas in his arm as she headed out of the hall, taking a bottle of Alto wine and two cups with her. She found the huntress near the training grounds. Aela sat cross-legged on the ground her back against a pillar, her head tilted up to watch the moon.

The Dragonborn took a place next to the redhead and waved the bottle, giving her a small smile.

"It's the finest thing Jorrvaskr has to offer,"

Aela looked at the bottle for a moment and smiled indulgently at the Redguard. Raene took it as an invitation to pour as she uncorked the bottle with her teeth. A soft chuckle drew her attention and she looked questioningly at the huntress.

"Do you always open things that way, Harbinger?" Aela arched an eyebrow at her.

"Most things," Raene purred suggestively as she poured a cup for her Companion and handed it to her. Aela's face did not betray any reaction but the upward twitching of her lips.

"How kind of you to join me out her tonight, Raene," the Nord woman sighed as she took a sip of wine. "I don't fancy drinking myself senseless after a fight."

Raene lay down on the soft grass and propped herself up on her elbows. "What do you fancy then, Aela?" she drew the name slowly across her tongue.

"Thinking of life…and how easy it ends at times," Aela looked up into the night sky. _Like diamonds on black velvet_ , Raene though to herself as she looked up as well. A cool breeze ruffled her red hair and the scent of leather and scented oil wafted towards Raene. "I enter each battle with the realization that it might be my last. It doesn't matter how strong a warrior is…sometimes all it take is a wrong move, a slip of your guard."

The Nord woman shivered and drew her legs towards her. She took another sip of wine and turned to Raene. "Do you dream of the Hunting Grounds, Raene?"

Raene frowned. Werewolves were chosen to hunt eternally with the Daedric Prince Hircine after death. Raene was never a believer of the Nordic gods and have next to no respect for the manipulative Daedric Princes. But the possibility of spending eternity bound to both Hircine and Nocturnal does trouble her at times. She's a free spirit and wanted to remain so even if there was such a thing as life after death.

"Seems like a lot of work considered that I'm dead," she said as she raised the cup and drained its content.

"Maybe it is," Aela turned her face back to the moon. "Or maybe it's more than that. More glorious..."

With her face turned away from the Dragonborn, Raene took the chance to study the finely-sculpted face of the smaller women. Aela had washed off her war paint and ran a brush through a hair from the shiny, luscious look of it. Her red hair was shoulder-length and swept over to the right in an elegant arc. Her lips were naturally pink and had a strong, determined set to them. Her eyes, shone silver in the moonlight but Raene knew their deep, forest green color. _The color of grass after rain with the dewdrops still glistening off them_. She realized that she was staring too hard and tore her eyes away reluctantly. The huntress was beautiful and she knew it. Raene wondered just how many Companions have looked at her the way Raene just did and she felt a surge of jealousy.

Shaking her head to rid the unwanted emotions, she took the bottle and upended it down her throat. The wine burned a fiery trail down her throat but it kept her mind off the woman beside her for a while. When she turned back to Aela, the woman was watching her silently, her eyes unreadable. Raene flushed and grinned weakly at her. The Nord smiled and got to her feet smoothly.

"I'm going back in now," she murmured. "Care to join me?" Her eyes grew intense.

 _Join her? For the revelry or….oh..ohhhh._ But Raene knew that whatever the offer meant, she was not ready to break the calm spell she had woven around herself at this moment. She was not ready to move on. _Move on to what? s_ he wondered _._ She looked up at the woman. "I'll just stay here for a while. The moon is beautiful and the breeze…" she closed her eyes and inhale as the wind brushed her cheeks like a lover's caress.

Aela smiled understandingly at her. "I've enjoyed this, Raene." She turned and walked towards to lights on the mead hall. "Perhaps we should do this more often."

The Redguard lay back on the grass once she was alone and pillowed her head with her strong arms. "Agreed, my fiery huntress…"

Whatever feelings she might harbor for the Companion, she was not ready to explore. She was not ready to be tied down. To be committed to another person. The redhead was not a women to be trifled with and the least Raene can do out of her respect for the other woman is to be certain of her feelings for Aela.

She closed her eyes.

The wine bottle lay on its side, as a single red droplet gathered and fell onto the grass. The wind whistled a soft, harmonious tune. Torches glowed in the night as guards silently patrolled the city. A lone wolf howled in the distance. Whiterun remained silent.

* * *

 **So that's Chapter 2, folks! Hope you enjoyed it and please read and review! And thanks to those who followed my story! Much appreciated**

 **Note: My description of Aela is based on a mod called Aela Sylvan Makeover Standalone. I makes her look smokin' hot!**

 **~Ayden**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- The Jarl and his Thane**

Raene's head snapped to the side as Njada Stonearm slugged her with a fist. She staggered back and raised a hand to her nose. It came away bloody. The Dragonborn turned to Farkas in disbelief.

"She hit me!" Raene shouted over the din of the cheering crowd. "She actually managed to hit me!"

Farkas' eyes were wide with surprise that the younger Nord woman had actually managed to land a punch on the light-footed Harbinger. Raene turned her attention back to the woman just in time to see her fist a hair breadth away from her. Ducking quickly, Njada's fist collided instead with Faskas' face. He staggered back with a curse, clutching his jaw as the onlookers burst into peals of laughter.

Raene drove her upper body into Njada's torso from her crouching position, knocking the breath out of the Nord. Both fell to the ground in a tumble of legs and flying arms. The crowd of onlookers in the training ground parted to make way for the wrestling women. For a moment, Njada managed to roll over the Redguard and drove a vicious punch which Raene immediately blocked with her forearm.

"Oww! The Deadra take you, woman!" she cursed flapping her bruised arm. "That hurt!"

 _Well, that does it_!

With a grunt and a huge heave, she pitched the younger woman onto the ground next to her and rolled onto her, her knees pinning the arms of the struggling woman to her side. Raene could feel blood trickling down her nose again. She drove a fist at the prone woman, stopping it right before it collided with her nose. Njada's eyes were wide with shock as she stared at the fist hovering at the brink of shattering her nose.

"I win," Raene smirked and climbed to her feet offering a hand to pull the panting Nord woman up. "I see why they call you 'Stonearm' now."

"I see that as well," Farkas growled, rubbing his bruised cheek.

Raene laughed at Njada's unapologetic look at Farkas' bruise as she stalked back into the mead hall. _That woman has a wounded ego to tend to_. A lesson in humility will do her some good. Raene flopped down onto a nearby chair as she was handed a cloth to staunch the blood flow from her nose. She was glad it wasn't broken. A familiar scent assailed her nose and she resisted the urge to turn eagerly to the source of the scent. Instead she leaned her head back and pressed the cloth against her nose.

"What did I miss?" a familiar female voice sounded.

"Just a small fight, Aela…nothing bloody" Was it just her or did Farkas actually sounded nervous?

"We talked about this, you wool-headed bull," Aela snapped. "We were to stop these stupid brawls. Are we Companions or a rabble of uncivilized bandits?"

"Relax, Aela," Raene turned in her seat to face the livid redhead. "I'll survive."

"Our Harbinger…" Aela's eyes flashed dangerously as her face dawned with realization. "…trading blows with her men."

As if on cue, members of the Companions who were still roaming the grounds seemed to have found something that needed their immediate attention as chairs were scraped back and feet hurriedly shuffled back into the mead hall. Aela ignored them as she crossed her arms and frowned down at her bloodied-nose leader.

Raene calmly wiped away the remaining blood from her nose, snorted once into the cloth and stood up with her palm upwards in mock declaration. "I solemnly swear not to brawl like an uncivilized bandit, my dear huntress," she dropped her hand and smirked. "Is that good enough for you?"

Aela opened her mouth –no doubt to deliver a sharp retort- when a Nord woman clad in iron armor strode into the compound. "My Thane," Lydia placed a knotted fist to her chest as she bowed formally to Raene. "Jarl Balgruuf has requested your presence at Dragonsreach."

Raene threw the cloth away in frustration. "I thought I told you not to inform him about my presence here, Lydia," she grumbled.

She was hoping for a few uneventful days in Whiterun without alerting the Jarl of her presence. The man did nothing but lecture her about her responsibility to Whiterun and Tamriel. It didn't help that the last time she was in his presence, she was sent off reluctantly to the College of Winterhold to learn Magicka and _'become more of the Dragonborn the people want you to be',_ according to the Jarl.

"I did not breathe a word of your presence, my Thane," Lydia sounded apologetic. "...but word of your presence spreads fast."

"I really didn't think this through when I choose to be a Thane here," Raene muttered to herself. She straightened up. "I'll get changed and let's get this over with."

* * *

"Hail, Dragonborn!" Jarl Balgruuf's voice filled the Great Hall of Dragonsreach as Raene approached the throne with her housecarl a few steps behind her. "Whiterun welcomes back her Thane."

Dragonsreach was as impressive inside as it was imposing on the outside. The keep was raised high over the buildings of Whiterun in what was referred to as the Cloud District. Sturdy wooden beams rose towards the ceiling of the Great Hall, carved with ancient Nord pattern and symbols. The residence of the Jarl was rumored to be expanded during the time of Olaf One-Eye to contain the defeated dragon; Numinex. Although Raene doubted that a wooden keep is the best place to contain a dragon, the people of Whiterun revered unquestioningly the history of the old keep. A huge fire crackled in the centre of the room and long wooden tables, laden with food, circled the fire pit.

"Hail, Balgruuf the Greater, Jarl of Whiterun." Raene greeted the Jarl formally as she gave a slight bow to the Nord seated on the throne on a raised platform.

Jarl Balgruuf the Greater is well-known throughout Skyrim as an adept leader, a strategist and a seasoned warrior. He fought many battles and his arms were crisscrossed with scars. His dark eyes held an unspoken message of wisdom as he studied his Thane.

"I was not alerted until last night about your presence in Whiterun, my Thane," his voice betrayed a hint of irritation. "I would have expected my Thane to present herself to me upon arrival in the city. If it weren't for the continuous talk of you storming the vampire cave with the Companions, you would have passed unnoticed under my nose."

Raene held herself up erect, as she refused to be cowed by the accusing tone of the Jarl. "I was tired and I missed the companionship of my shield brothers and sisters."

"I thank you for your help in making Whiterun a safer place to live in, Dragonborn. And you can rejoin your friends shortly once you've enlightened me about your time with the Greybeards,"

"Ahhh….about that," Raene began as the Jarl's eyes narrowed. She set her face in a stoic mask as she continued; "I have yet to make the pilgrimage."

Silence greeted her words.

"You disobeyed me, Thane," the Jarl's voice was dangerously calm. "The last time we met, I ordered you to make the sacred ascent to High Hrothgar before heading to Winterhold."

"I'm not ready yet, Jarl-" Raene protested but the Jarl spoke over her words.

"It has been months since the Greybeards summoned you. Months!" his enraged voice rang across the hall at the last two words. All activities in the great hall ceased as attention focused on the two powerful people –the Jarl leaning forward, his hands clutching the arms of his throne and the young Dragonborn standing defiantly, meeting his gaze. Irileth, the Dunmer houscarl of the Jarl placed a hand on the pommel of her sword; her sharp eyes fixed on the Redguard below her.

Raene felt her temper rising as she strode up the steps to stand before the Jarl. The man simply leaned back in his throne to regard her; his eyes weighing her.

"I didn't ask or choose to be the bloody Dragonborn," she hissed. " I am also not your lapdog to run around, doing your bidding and if meeting the Greybeards will bring me one step closer to facing Alduin, I'll bloody well stay away from them as long as I want to."

The silence after her words stretched in the hall. Raene could smell Lydia's agitation and the anger radiating from the Jarl's housecarl. She has overstepped her boundary and she knew it. But she refused to blindly follow to the directions of a Jarl no matter how respected he was throughout the hold.

 _I'm my own person!_ she told herself fiercely.

"Leave us…all of you. NOW!" the Jarl barked. Visiting guests and noblemen hurriedly left the hall. Lydia looked at her Thane and Raene nodded to assure her. She gave the Redguard a worried look as she followed the crowd out of the great hall. Irileth remained by her Jarl's side; her hand cupped over the pommel of her sword.

The Jarl pinched the bridge of his nose and exhaled slowly. Raene kept her eyes fixed on the man. When he finally opened his eyes, any traces of anger that were present earlier were gone in them.

"You are a brave woman, my friend…" the Jarl rose and clapped his hands on the Dragonborn's stiff shoulders, smiling slightly. "…and regardless of whatever I say, I am honored to have you as Thane of Whiterun."

Raene dipped her head hesitantly in acknowledgement, unsure of where the conversation was leading to.

"I sometimes forget how young you are," the Jarl continued. "I look at you and all I see is Laat Dovahkiin –the last of your kind. Yet you are also a noble and honorable warrior. Irileth told me how you charged at the dragon at the Western Watchtower with nothing but an iron sword and wooden shield for defense." The Nord chuckled.

Raene frowned at the housecarl who looked back stonily at her. Jarl Balgruuf held out his arms wide and recited; his powerful voice echoing in the empty hall:

" _Alduin, feyn do jon, kruziik vokun staadnau,_

 _Voth aan bahlok wah diivon fin lein,_

 _Nuz aan sul, fent alok, fod fin vul dovah nok,_

 _Fen kos nahlot mahfaeraak ahrk ruz,_

 _Dovahkiin kos fin saviik do muz!"_

It was as if the air stilled for a moment and Raene shivered at the foreign but strangely familiar words. Her frown deepened. "I don't understand..."

"It's the old language -the language of the ancient dragons. I spent half of my lifetime studying it, my friend," the Jarl slowly steered the Redguard to the great doors of the hall, his hand on her shoulder. "It tells of the coming of Alduin, with a hunger to swallow the world….and you silencing him forever. You -the savior of Tamriel."

Irileth hurried ahead to open the heavy doors of the keep as the two strode out into the dimming daylight. The Jarl paused at the top of the stairs as they both took in the view of Whiterun below them.

"You love Whiterun as much as I do, Dovahkiin," the Jarl held his clasped hands behind his back. "And I will do anything to keep it the way it is now -calm and peaceful."

"Anything…" Raene agreed softly; as her eyes rest on the battered, overturned war boat that was the home of the Companions. She cared for them. Not only the Companions but the people of Whiterun. All of them.

"Then you will understand the need for you to face your destiny. To become our savior."

Raene's lips turned downwards. Whether the Jarl meant his compliments or not, the Dragonborn saw the truth in his words. Failing to face Alduin meant the possibility of losing her home and the people she love. She sighed heavily, her back slumping. "I understand…"

"Visit the Greybeards, Raene," the Jarl urged the downcast Dragonborn. "And if the time comes when you require my assistance, I shall pledge my sword and the army of Whiterun to aid you in battle."

Raene bowed stiffly to the Jarl as he headed back into the hall, his stoic housecarl at his side.

 _Bloody Greybeards….Let's see what they can teach me that I can't learn by myself._

She made a slow decent down the stairs as darkness slowly falls on Skyrim.

Lydia looked up in surprise as Raene entered Breezehome and slumped into a chair before the cooking pit.

"My Thane," she straightened up from the cooking pot and wiped her hands hurriedly on her apron. She wore a simple grey dress with long red sleeves; a present from the Dragonborn. "I wasn't expecting you."

"I live here, Lydia," Raene gave her a tired smile and nodded at the pot. "Can I share some of that good-smelling stew?"

"I-I meant I presumed you were heading back to Jorrvaskr," she looked down at the bubbling stew. "I'll just add some more to this. Give me a moment."

The Redguard leaned forward and rubbed her face with her hands. By the looks of it, she'll be cutting short her time here in Whiterun. High Hrothgar; the abode of the mysterious and reclusive Greybeards, is located at the Throat of the World. It was claimed to be the highest mountain peak in all of Tamriel. It will take days just to travel to the base of the mountain and who knows how long it'll take to climb all those seven thousand steps in the bitter cold?

Lydia returned and dumped some more ingredients into the pot before stirring the mixture with a wooden ladle. Raene inhaled the warm smell of venison as she ran her gaze around her home. It was a warm and comfortable place with intricate carvings in the wooden beams and woodwork furniture. The polished axe of Whiterun hung from a weapon rack; a status symbol of her Thane-ship in Whiterun. The walls were decorated with tapestries, ornamental shields and a mounted stag's head. It was a home fit for a warrior. The flames cast a warm glow on the stone walls as they danced merrily in the cooking pit. The housecarl wiped a bead of sweat from her brow as she straightened up again.

"Will you like to freshen up before your meal, my Thane?" Lydia gave the pot a final stir. "Dinner is almost ready."

"I should, shouldn't I?" Raene got up slowly. Suddenly, it felt as if a weight has settled on her shoulders. "And I told you that you can call me Raene when we're alone, Lydia."

A smile graced Lydia's stern exterior. "As you wish…..Raene,"

A few candle marks later, the two women sat at a wooden dining table enjoying their meal. The venison stew was one of the best Raene had tasted as she devoured it, holding a piece of bread in her hand. Lydia watched her Thane's antics, a tiny smile playing on her face.

"This is good stuff. You're a formidable cook, Lydia," Raene soaked up the last of the venison stew with a hunk of bread and popped it into her mouth. "Where did you learn to cook from?"

"Believe it or not, my father," Lydia gave a small laugh at Raene's inability to hide her surprise. "He was the Jarl's cook. And one of the best ones in Skyrim." She added proudly.

"And here I was expecting your da to be a sword-wielding hero just like his daughter," Raene pushed the empty bowl away and pulled her cup of water nearer.

"No…that was my mother," Lydia grinned. "Eigma the Blue. She was called so because she was a mage as well as a warrior. She always wore her College robes instead of armor."

Raene took a gulp of water and studied the housecarl. She looked at peace here in Whiterun. Will it be cruel to drag her away from her home and into the dangers of Skyrim? It wasn't that Lydia wasn't capable of protecting herself. However, Raene has a strong feeling that the encounter with the Greybeards will pull her down the dangerous path of her destiny. Dare she drag anyone else down with her?

"You're staring, Raene," Lydia's voice broke through her thoughts. "What happened up there with the Jarl?"

Raene frowned down at the cup of water in her hands. "It's a long story…but I'll be heading to High Hrothgar in a few days once I'm ready. It's time for me to make the pilgrimage."

Lydia nodded solemnly. "I'll go with you, my Thane," her tone was final if not slightly resigned.

"Are you sure?" Raene stared into the deep, brown eyes of her housecarl. "I won't judge you if you don't want to come. It will be quite a climb." She smiled at the weak joke. She knew that there is more to this journey than the pilgrimage.

Lydia turned in her seat to face her Thane. "You're more than a Thane to me, Raene. You're my friend and ally and I will lend my assistance to you whenever it is required."

Raene nodded and rested her hand on the Nord's shoulder in respect. "Then it is decided," she got to her feet. "I'm heading to Jorrvaskr. I'm sure my absence has been sorely missed."

"That I am sure of," Lydia took a swig from her tankard. "You were always the life of that place."

Raene bowed down low and forced a grin. "I try my best to deliver," She threw a cloak around her shoulders and left the warmth of her home as she headed down the torch-lit street. Her smile faded as the weight of her responsibilities rested heavily on her shoulders.

* * *

 **Translation of the Saying:**

 **Alduin, Bane of Kings, ancient shadow unbound,**

 **With a hunger to swallow the world,**

 **But a day, shall arise, when the dark dragon's lies,**

 **Will be silenced forever and then,**

 **Dragonborn be the savior of men!**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter, peeps. Note that I hardly made any progress in the main questline of the Elder Scrolls so I try to make my story as laidback as possible. For now, Raene will just be enjoying her time in Whiterun. *Warning! Some steamy scenes in the next chapter but I have yet to crank up the heat!" ;)**

 **Oh, and the Jarl's saying is actually a verse from Dovahkiin's theme song. Had to mention that :)**

 **~Ayden**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – The Lust of a Dragonborn**

"My Thane," Lydia appeared at the doorway of Raene's bedroom. "Ysolda's here to speak to you. She's waiting downstairs."

Raene sat up, the bedcovers falling off her as she rubbed her eyes groggily. Immediately she felt a stabbing pain to her head as the events of last night came back to her. She remembered drinking hard in Jorrvaskr, playing the knife game with Athis and mead-chugging with Torvar and Farkas. And she had not the slightest idea on how she had got herself back to her bed in Breezehome.

Leaning forward and massaging her temple, Raene screwed her eyes shut. "My head feels like it was hit by a giant's club,"

"Ah, yes…last night."

Raene looked up at her housecarl's amused face. _Why is she smiling like that?_ the badly hung-over Dragonborn wondered. Lydia leaned against the doorframe, her hand resting on a shapely hip.

"You might want to know about what happened last night," her lips quirked upwards.

"Stendarr's Mercy, what did I do?" the Dragonborn's eyes widened in panic.

"Well, I thought I heard a noise outside in the middle of the night," Lydia started in a story-telling voice as she approached the bed. "So I decided to take a quick peek outside my window and I saw…" she paused dramatically.

"Well, tell me!"

"You should be nicer if you expect me to get into the fine details, Raene," Lydia gave a mock frown. "How about a 'please'?"

"Alright…will you _please_ tell me what happened?" Raene whispered as her head throbbed painfully.

"Well, nothing much actually…except that you and Farkas were wrestling each other on the ground at the entrance of your house, rolling about in the mud like children. Two _very_ drunk children."

Raene groaned and fell back onto the covers of her bed.

"My guess is that charming Companion of yours was tasked with bringing his intoxicated Harbinger back home and failed miserably at that," Lydia burst into laughter. "I had to pry you off that huge ox. It wasn't easy…you were punching and kicking all the way."

"Arrrgh…..I'm such a fool!" Raene cursed herself. Now she had a head-splitting headache to take care of. Even the soft lighting in the room hurt her eyes. "Did any of the guards see us?"

"None that I noticed. But I left Farkas outside once I got you in so I wouldn't know how lucky he was," Lydia shrugged indifferently. Carefully, Raene got to her feet and swayed unsteadily as she grabbed the bedpost to steady herself.

"And as I informed you earlier, Ysolda is downstairs so you best prepare yourself, my Thane," With that, the housecarl turn briskly and exited the room. "And wash your face. You look like a vampire."

Raene's stomach growled as she crossed the room to the wash basin. Her mouth tasted foul. Cupping a palm of water, she splashed her face and sighed with relief as the water cooled her heated-up face. Staring into her reflection, she studied her bloodshot eyes and a small cut under her lip; no doubt a parting gift from Farkas. She splashed more water onto her face before pulling off her stained top and switching it for a clean white tunic.

Checking herself in the mirror, she finger-combed her messy hair to make it look more presentable before headed down the stairs with slow and heavy steps. Ysolda was sitting by the fire watching Lydia who was keeping herself busy in the kitchen. It seemed to Raene however that Lydia was deliberately avoiding the young woman. Ysolda looked up as the Dragonborn made her way down and smiled charmingly.

"Raene! I'm so glad when I heard that you're back," she got up and flung her arms around the perplexed Dragonborn. Raene was much taller than Ysolda and the hug pulled her into an awkward hunching posture. Her head throbbed again but she felt heat spreading to her face.

She broke the hug and tried to keep a straight face over her blush. Ysolda was without any question one of the prettiest women in Whiterun. Her red hair was cut neatly to the back of her neck and her face was fair and delicate –like fragile glass. Often Raene have watched her walk the streets with small, graceful steps and felt a tingling feeling in her stomach every time the woman smiled at her. Trying to make up for her awkwardness, she forced a smile.

"Good morning, my fair maiden." Her head pulsed like a bruise and her smile faltered. She carefully took a seat next to Ysolda. If the petite woman was bothered by her bloodshot eyes and the reek of alcohol on her breath, she showed no indication towards it. "To what do I owe this pleasure?" Her sharp ears detected a small retching sound from Lydia, expertly masked by rattling tankards together.

Ysolda took a seat and smoothed her blue dress. "I am in a dilema, Raene. Hulda has agreed to sell me the Bannered Mare and I have been saving up for two years now. However, my meager earnings will never be enough. At this rate, I'll be an old crone by the time I saved enough money to buy that place…"

Raene's smiled at her soft, melodious voice as Lydia pressed a cup of steaming tea none-too-gently into her hand. She drank it hesitantly. The effect was immediate as her head started to clear and her stomach stopped churning. She flashed a grateful smile at her housecarl as she turned her attention back to Ysolda.

"…and I heard the Khajit merchants pay a good price for a mammoth's tusk. No one I know will ever hunt a mammoth so I was wondering…" she paused and looked expectantly at the Redguard, unconsciously twisting the fabric of her dress.

"Ah…" Raene leaned back in her chair and stretched out her long legs languidly, feeling more assured as her hangover slowly dispersed. She noticed Ysolda's eyes flicker for a moment to her calves and then slowly back to her face. She flashed a charming smile at the petite Nord woman. "What do I get in return then?"

Ysolda tapped a finger to her lips, pretending to ponder the Dragonborn's words. "Five hundred septims," she gave a sultry smile and leaned forward, lowering her voice for only Raene to hear. "and a kiss….or maybe more."

* * *

"My fellow Companions!" Raene strode into the mead hall, her arms raised as if to make a grand proclamation. "Who will accompany me to slay a mammoth?"

"A mammoth?" Farkas's eyes were bloodshot as well and his face had a grayish parlor to it. A huge bowl of steamy liquid sat before him; tendrils of steam rising to his face. "No one's that crazy, Raene. If the giant doesn't get to you first, the mammoth will run you over like a-" he stopped abruptly as his cheeks puffed and immediately bent towards the bowl.

"I'll go with you, Harbinger!" Torvar sprang to his feet eagerly. "Let's kill some mammoths and bring glory to Jorrvaskr! We'll mount their tusks in our hall!"

Raene studied the Nord man approvingly but shook her head. "We need archers, Torvar. Archers who can ride and shoot at the same time. And you're a man of close combat."

Torvar's face fell and he sank back into his chair, clutching his tankard and grumbling softly to himself. Raene studied the face of her Companions and turned her attention to Vilkas as he stood up from his breakfast of horker loaf.  
"That sounds like a daring feat, Raene…but why?"

"Just helping out a fair maiden," Raene smiled secretively. "And she promised us a fair share of the prize if we succeed."

"I'll ride with you, Harbinger." Ria got to her feet and fingered the string of her bow. "I've brought down bears and sabrecats before. I could use a new challenge."

"Then I'll come as well," Njada got to her feet, her eyes fixed on Ria. "Someone here has to make sure this young blood doesn't get herself killed."

"My bow is yours to command," Athis grinned at his Harbinger. "It is getting a little dull down here. I could use some fresh air after all that drinking."

Raene nodded at her Companions as they filed down to the living quarters to prepare for the hunt. From the corner of her eyes, she saw a familiar figure striding to the doorway of the mead hall. "Aela!"

The huntress stopped with a hand on the door handle, her back to Raene.

"Aren't you coming along?" Raene leaned against the table behind her as she studied the woman's stiff back. "You're the best shot in the whole of Whiterun. I could use your help out there."

Aela turned slowly to face her. Her face was unreadable but her eyes were green chips of ice.

"Forgive me, my Harbinger, if I am unwilling to participate in your fool's quest to impress a ' _fair maiden'_." She flung the door open and disappeared without another word.

Raene stood, gawking at the spot the redhead stood a moment ago. An awkward silence stretched in the hall. Sitting herself in a chair, she looked questioningly at Vilkas. Her friend simply shook his head in exasperation at the Redguard. "I'll go after her, Raene. And don't let my brother follow you for the hunt." He jabbed a finger at his hungover twin as he exited the hall.

Raene ran her fingers through her hair. "What did I say?" she asked nobody in general. The few remaining occupants in the hall murmured among themselves but refused to meet her questioning eyes.

"I think she's fond of you, Raene," Farkas spoke as steam curled over his face. He took a deep breath and released it in a sigh. "And my brother should know better than presume that I will join you in hunting down a great wooly lummox. My specialty is hacking, not prancing around on horses and firing arrows like a wood elf."

Raene chuckled to herself but her mind was on Aela and her expression as she said those words. Her face was cold, devoid of any emotions but her words…were they laced with a tinge of hurt? She couldn't tell. Again she ran her fingers through her hair. She looked up as footfalls announced the arrival of her well-equipped hunters. Njada it seemed was trying to get a reluctant Ria to agree to something and finally the young Redguard nodded and pressed a kiss to the surprised Nord woman's lips. The gesture drew a smile from the Dragonborn.

* * *

The four Companions rode out into the plains of Whiterun towards the giant's camp. Mammoths were generally peaceful creatures that people could approach without the fear of provoking. Their giant herder however, was an entirely different matter. They are fiercely protective of their herd and carry huge spiked clubs that can pulverize a man's bones with just one hit.

Dying was the last thing on the Dragonborn's mind though. She threw back her head as the wind whipped past her face and laughed; a carefree, wild sound. Her good mood was picked up by her followers as Ria let out a loud whoop. For the hunt, Raene had pulled her hair back with a leather strip and wore a sleeveless brown tunic that enabled her to move with ease. She had smeared a thick stripe of yellow war paint over her left eye. Her Companions were dressed in similar fashion as they leaned down on their speeding mounts. Raene urged Alduin east towards a mapped giant's camp. The flames of a huge bonfire -made from tree trunks lashed together- were already visible to her lycanthropic vision. She smiled and leaned low on the dark bay stallion.

The four slowed their horses as the camp came into view. Three full-grown mammoths grazed the plains. Further away, a lone giant strode the plains with huge lumbering strides, a club propped on its massive shoulder. The giant wore nothing but a loincloth, its skin grey and leathery-looking. Six men standing on each other's shoulders would have barely reached its shoulder. As the four hunters watched, the giant shamelessly scratched its rear end and resumed its patrol.

"We take down the giant first," Raene ordered. "Nock your arrows and keep well away from its reach."

She summoned her magic as sparks danced on her fingertips. "Let's go!"

With her knees, she urged her stallion forward and Alduin sprang fearlessly towards the giant. Thrusting her hands before her, she directed a bolt of lightning at the giant. Sparks shot out of her hand and raced towards the huge form. It hit the giant the same time a shower of arrows peppered it. The giant roared in pain and outrage as it swung around to face its attackers. Picking Ria out from the rest, it moved at a surprisingly fast, gaining pace towards her. Kneeing Alduin in the flanks, Raene drove the horse closer to the giant as Ria sped away from the approaching menace. More arrows rained down on the giant but it barely registered it as it kept its eyes on the young Redguard huntress. From the corner of her eyes, the Dragonborn saw Nadja lying low on her saddle as she sped _towards_ the giant, determined to distract it away from her lover.

"Hey, over here!" Raene shouted as she desperately angled a bolt of lightning to hit the giant in the back of the head. The shock stunned the giant as it stopped and rounded on the approaching Dragonborn. She felt the familiar energy pulsing in her, rising to her throat and once again she released it once the giant was almost upon her.

" **FUS!"**

A gust of wind staggered the giant back as it tripped on a cluster of boulders. With a surprised grunt and a crash that shook the earth, the huge creature toppled to the ground. Raene heard a shout from Athis but his voice was muffled in her head as blood pounded in her ears and adrenaline coursed through her veins. Reigning Alduin in so sharply that the stallion reared up, she leaped off his back, ignoring a string of profanities directed at her from a horrified Njada and a scream from Ria as she ran smoothly up the giant's form, drawing her ebony sword. Without giving the stunned creature time to react, she plunged the long, midnight black blade right into the giant's skull. The giant's long, gangly arms that were at that very moment reaching up to the grasp the Redguard flopped down lifelessly as its roar was cut off abruptly.

Raene held the sword tightly in her numb hands, sweat pouring down her face. She felt herself at the edge of death a few moments back. A wrong step and she'll be gone. She felt a pounding in her head as energy churned within her. Energy of Dovahkiin. Strands of hair that had come loose from her knotted hair were plastered to her sweaty face. She waited a few more moments until she had regained her composure before taking a deep breath and tugging her sword loose from the giant's skull. Alduin stood nearby, nickering nervously. Her Companions were staring at her with a mixture of admiration and horror at her death-defying move.

Displaying a mask of calmness, she mounted her horse and clutched the reigns with cold, sweaty hands. _Was it really worth it, if I died? To get a mammoth's tusk in return just for a night with Ysolda?_ Shaking her head to rid the thoughts, Raene sheathed her blade and drew her bow from her saddlebag, drawing an arrow to it. She grinned fiercely at her Companions; giant blood splattered on her face and tunic. "A mammoth's tusk to the one who's arrow topples the beast!"

With a wild whoop the hunters closed in on their prey.

* * *

The Whiterun guards from the walls who had witnessed the battle out in the plains stared open-mouthed and awe-struck as the victorious Companions reined their horses in the stables. Athis clutched a sack with four long, curved and bloodied tusks protruding from it.

"Talos rides with you today, brave Companions!" a guard's voice sounded from up in the watch tower as they passed the gates into Whiterun.

Athis turned around slowly as he walked basking in the admiration of the guards. "Now this is what I'm talking about," he smirked. "This is the respect we deserve!"

Raene ignored the Dunmer as the small procession headed to Jorrvaskr. Passersby stopped to stare at them –their Thane covered in blood and the cluster of tusks protruding from the sack on the Dunmer's back. Slowly, whispers were passed along.

"They killed a mammoth!"

"The Companions killed a mammoth! Just the four of them!"

"The Dragonborn is with them. Of course they succeeded,"

Slowly, people started filing in behind them. Raene glanced behind and blinked in surprise. It was as if the whole of Whiterun was gathered behind them. Cries like "Talos bless the Companions!" and "Long live the brave Companions!" followed them as they approached the looming war boat that was Jorrvaskr. The Companions who did not join in the hunt were gathered outside to celebrate the return of the victors. All except for Aela. Raene's heart sank a little at her absence. Tired but not one to let down her audience, Raene turned around to face the crowd of onlookers.

Drawing her bloody ebony blade and a tusk out of the sack, she lifted them up in victory. "The Companions prevail!" her shout rang across the courtyard and the crowd cheered her on. Raene searched the crowd for Ysolda and found her. Her beautiful face was lifted up to the Dragonborn, her eyes shining with admiration and happiness. Raene nodded and winked at her, as she tossed and caught the tusk deftly –a promise fulfilled.

* * *

It was night when Raene knocked on a door, a well-polished tusk clutched behind her back. She smiled to herself and tugged at the collar of her grey silk shirt, tucked into black leather breeches. The door opened and Ysolda leaned at the entrance of her doorway, smiling sensually up at the Redguard.

"Well hello there, Dragonborn…" she breathed. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Raene leaned on the doorframe as well, bringing her closer to the Nord woman. She brought the tusk out from behind her. "I believe this belongs to you," she whispered.

The smaller woman made as if to take the tusk but instead grasped the front of the Redguard's shirt and pulled her into the house, shutting the door behind her. The distracted Dragonborn was too preoccupied to notice a pair of flashing green eyes following her as she disappeared into the house.

"Something to drink, Raene? I've got some good wine." Ysolda pushed her into a chair, taking the tusk and setting it onto a nearby dressing table. She disappeared into her kitchen. The Nord's house was fragrant-smelling with bundles of flowers in every corner. The room had only a few lighted candles with the hearth fire burning low. _If there was someone who knows just how to set the mood, it's Ysolda_. Raene grinned to herself. The smell of flowers may be a tad bit overwhelming but she can handle that for tonight.

The Nord woman appeared, carrying two clear glasses of wine. It was then that Raene realized what she was wearing and gulped audibly. The beautiful redhead had on a white dress with the shoulder straps hanging down her arms, leaving her shoulders bare. A high slit down the side of the dress exposed a creamy white and shapely thigh. Raene's eyes roved up to the top of her dress as she realized how well-endowed the woman is, her eyes taking in the top of the woman's breasts, visible from the low-cutting of the dress' neckline. Her eyes widened as she exhaled slowly.

"Like what you see?"

Raene flushed. It was one thing to bed tavern wenches and another to bed a woman she had often fantasized about. She reached up and took the dainty glass from the woman and sipped the wine. Her tongue detected vanilla and a hint of nutmeg.

"Spiced wine," she smiled over the rim of the glass. "My favorite."

"Perks of trading with the Khajit," Ysolda took a sip of her wine and placed it onto the table top. In a smooth motion she straddled the knees of the Redguard; the soft material of her dress falling back to expose her smooth thighs. Not anticipating the move, Raene spilled some wine on her shirt in her haste to get it out of the way. She cursed silently at her clumsiness and reach down to set the glass carefully on the floor

The redhead slipped her hands under the silk shirt and ran her fingers skillfully along Raene's shoulders, massaging the flesh. She brought her face close to the Redguard and breathed into her ear; "Now about the five hundred septims…" Raene grew dizzy as the smell of flowers radiating from the woman assailed her. _By the Divines, does she bathe in flowers?_

"Yes…" Raene placed a small kiss on the woman's neck. "I would like to collect my payment before we start…. any further activities." She nipped the other side of the woman's neck, causing Ysolda to shudder against her, her nails digging into the Redguard's strong shoulders.

"Then let's play a game," the Nord breathed against Raene's lips. Spiced wine wafted from her breath, driving the other woman to the brink of insanity as her hands roamed down Raene's back. "Guess where I stashed the money, my warrior."

"I have a very good idea where to start looking," Grinning, Raene grasped the woman by her thighs and rose to her feet. Instinctively, Ysolda wrapped her legs around the tall woman as Raene carried her upstairs towards the bedroom. She gently bit the Redguard's earlobe and slowly moved lower to her neck. Raene groaned as the Nord woman reached a particularly sensitive area and Ysolda took it as a cue to attack that spot; alternating between biting and kissing.

The bedroom it seemed was well-prepared for the Redguard. Scented candles lined the room and a large poster bed took up a huge portion of the bedroom.

With a playful growl, Raene dropped the woman onto the soft bed and crawled over her. The petite woman laughed and pulled the Dragonborn down to claim her lips. Raene knew not at which point of their lip-lock did the woman under her pulled her shirt off. She felt fingers all over her back in slow caresses and the sensation drew tremors of pleasure through her body. Pulling back from a kiss, her lips feeling slightly bruised, she stared down at Ysolda.

Green eyes smoldered up at her in the dim light of the bedroom. Red hair slightly tousled but still perfect. War paint smeared in streaks over a strong, chiseled face. Pink lips parted to receive another kiss as arms snaked to the back of her neck to pull her down.

"My love…" Ysolda murmured against the lips of the strong Redguard woman.

"No…", a small protest that Raene barely heard herself. Ysolda paid no heed and ran her fingers through the Dragonborn's black hair, trailing kisses down the Redguard's neck. Taking a deep breath, Raene pushed herself up on her arms.

Ysolda opened her eyes slowly to meet the Redguard's questioningly. "What is it, my love?"

"I…" Raene clambered off the woman. "I have to go. I shouldn't have done this, Ysolda. I…I'm sorry."

She slipped her shirt back on and tugged on her boots refusing to meet the eyes of the woman on the bed.

"I don't understand, Raene," the woman sat up on the bed, her eyes hurt. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No," Raene clasped the redhead's hands in hers, trying her best to reassure the small woman. "You're perfect, Ysolda…too perfect for the likes of me."

Ysolda pulled her hands away and cupped Raene's face, looking into her eyes. The Nord woman's eyes glistened in the candlelight. After a bit, she sighed and released the Redguard. "Go….get out, Raene," her voice was calm and emotionless. "Leave me alone..." She wrapped her arms around herself.

Raene hesitated for a moment, feeling torn. Deciding that the best thing to do was leave, she did. Hastily and not bothering to tuck in her shirt, she opened the door to the night air and exited the house. Leaning against the closed door to compose herself, she decided that she needed a drink at the tavern. A place where she can be alone with her thoughts. She had barely taken a few steps, when a figure stepped out of the darkness, startling her.

"Aela…" Raene stomach plummeted. At that moment she wished that the ground would open up and swallow her whole.

The huntress' narrowed eyes took in the disheveled hair and the rumpled shirt of her leader. She wrinkled her nose. "You smell of _her_ ," her voice was so low it was almost a growl. "Why did you leave?"

"I couldn't," the guilty Dragonborn glanced back at Ysolda's house.

"You couldn't?" Aela's gave a humorless laugh. "I'm sure you could with all the women you were with before her. What makes that Nord woman any different?" her lips curled with distaste.

"I don't know…" Raene ran her fingers through her tousled hair, desperately looking for an escape. Maybe she should just walk away. _Yes, get away and then figure out what to do next._ She stepped around Aela but the woman followed her motion, barring the Dragonborn's way with her shorter but tough frame. Raene looked down at huntress with frustration. "What do you want from me?"

"Why, Raene?" the huntress peered into the face of her Harbinger, her expression intense. "Why did you leave her?"

"Because I kissed you instead of her!" the words rang in the silent night air. Raene's eyes widen in horror at what she had just confessed. Aela looked stunned at the words, her mouth opened slightly to breath out an "oh".

Hurriedly, Raene pushed her way past the woman and practically ran towards the safety of the tavern. Aela watched her Harbinger flee as she felt her heart swell with elation and a smile graced her lips. With a light heart, she headed back home. She'll leave Raene alone tonight. Just for tonight.

* * *

 **Well, so Raene messed up with Ysolda. I really enjoyed writing the mammoth hunting and giant slaying scene. We shall have to see how things unfold in the next chapter! Please review my work, will you, readers? :***

 **P.S. Never been into Ysolda's house before. It may or may not be filled with flowers but I like to think of it that way**

 **~Ayden**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – Evasion**

"What troubles you, sister?" Farkas crossed his arms as he studied the Redguard seated in the living quarters of the Harbinger. "You have not left your room…well, since you returned last night."

Raene flipped through the second volume of 'The Wolf Queen', trying her best to appear interested in the content of the lore book. In truth, she had read the blasted book a thousand times in her chambers and could narrate the story of Queen Potema like a bard. Her real reason of remaining in her quarters was to hide from a certain flame-haired huntress. Her face still colored as she recalled the incident that occurred last night.

"Raene…" Farkas drew a chair beside his friend. "You can tell me things, you know," he paused uncomfortably and cleared his throat before continuing gruffly. "I'm pledged to serve you after all."

Raene forced a smile at the Nord as she placed the book onto the tabletop. She leaned back and fixed her brown eyes on her fellow Companion. "I always confide with your, Farkas. You know that."

"So tell me, why you're hiding away in your room like a skeever?"

Raene's brows knotted as a flash of annoyance caused her fists to tighten. Failing to notice the change of emotion in his Harbinger, Farkas grabbed an apple from a wooden bowl on the table, took a bite and grimaced before gingerly replacing it. "Never liked green stuff,"

"The apple's red, you buffoon," Raene snapped.

Farkas gave a slow smile and shrug, unaffected by the insult. Being not as quick-witted as his twin, the burly Nord was used to receiving snide remarks which he either took in good nature or returned with knotted fists. He however, have too much of respect and affection for Raene to return the remark with the latter.

Immediately after speaking, Raene felt a twang of guilt. She frowned to herself but refused to apologize. She wasn't in the mood for it. Instead, she conjured a small blue ball of light and let it hover over her palm before running it over her knuckles like a coin. "So, where's Aela today?"

 _Very subtle, Redguard._

Farkas' smile widened as realization dawned on his face. He leaned forward with interest. "Aela, huh….didn't know you have a thing for that woman. She seems too wild to be tied down."

Shaking her head and flushing furiously, Raene stumbled over her words. "No….it's not like what…I mean….No!"

At that moment, the door of her quarters swung open and Lydia strode into the room looking a mildly annoyed. She hefted a heavy-looking coin purse in her hand. Looking at the purse, Raene felt a stab of guilt. It was payment from Ysolda for a mammoth's tusk. The Redguard had brought down a mammoth to present the prize to the woman only to back out when they were on the verge of having sex.

"She practically threw this at my face," Lydia dumped the purse onto the table. "One would have thought I was a landlady collecting rent from a difficult tenant."

"I'm sorry about that, Lydia," Raene unlaced the purse and unhurriedly counted out the coins. She was aware of Farkas and Lydia trading questioning glances over her head.

"We had a small….misunderstanding," she refused to meet the eyes of her friends as she started stacking up the coins.

"A _misunderstanding_ ," Raene felt the amusement in Lydia's voice. _Damn it, does that woman ever take her seriously?_ "I think I understand what's happening here."

"You do?" Raene looked at sharply at her housecarl the same time Farkas echoed her words.

Lydia spared a scornful look at the slow-witted Nord before focusing her dark gaze on her Thane. "You rejected her last night."

"You _what_?" Farkas eyeballed Raene in disbelief.

"Yes, yes…" Raene tried to make her voice sound as careless as she could, pushing the coins back into the purse. "Nothing happened that was worth mentioning,"

"So why are you hiding from Aela then?"

Raene screwed her eyes shut at the words of the infuriating Nord man.

"Just drop it, you two!" she snapped. "I'll figure things out myself without you two nosing about my private business."

Her glared at the two Nords before her. The silence hung in the room. After a bit, Farkas leaned back in his chair dismissively and started cleaning his fingernails with a small dagger. Lydia gave her Thane a disapproving look but keep quiet. It was obvious the woman did not approve being snapped at. Raene however was not in the mood of attending to the feelings of her housecarl.

"Here," she passed the purse to Farkas. "Store this in the strongbox."

He took the purse handed to him and left the quarters without a word. Lydia took his seat and crossed her arms on the table. Raene studied the cup of herbal tea she had brought to her quarters absently as she drummed her fingers on the wooden tabletop. She feverishly hoped that her housecarl will not question her any further.

"So…" Lydia began carefully. "When are we leaving?"

"As soon as I've settled matters that need attending to," Raene took a sip from of the tea, savoring the calming effect it had on her.

"Well, take your time. I'm in no hurry to leave Whiterun," Lydia stretched out her long legs under the table. At a look from Raene she firmly added. "But I _am_ coming with you. You'll be lost without me."

Raene smiled into her cup.

* * *

"Hold your arm up like this, Ria….that's it. Now swing your sword downwards."

Vilkas stepped back to allow his student to follow his directions. He was fully armored with his greatsword strapped to his back. The training ground was empty save for the two and Njada, sitting in the shade and watching her fellow Companions.

Raene stepped out from the mead hall in time to see Vilkas swipe his hand against Ria's blunted greatsword, causing it to fly out her grip. The sound of steel clattering on cobblestone rang loudly as a red-faced Ria hurried to reclaim her sword.

"Your grip is as weak as a newborn." Vilkas snapped at the woman. "If you continue in this manner, you might just forget about ever wielding a greatsword."

Ria's face flushed a deeper shade of red but she stood straight and addressed the senior Companion. "I'll keep training until my palms bleed to learn the ways of the greatsword, Vilkas."

Raene's heart swelled with pride at the spirit of the young woman. She glanced at Njada to see her reaction of Vilkas' treatment of her lover but the Nord woman looked as relaxed as ever as she sipped from a tankard with her legs crossed. She may be fiercely protective of Ria but she knows when to step back and give the younger woman space to learn.

It was then that Vilkas noticed his Harbinger's presence as he turned to face her. His face surprisingly was devoid of the anger she heard in his voice earlier. It seemed the words of the young Redguard got to him as well. His greeted his leader with a nod and resumed training the Companion. Running her gaze across the training grounds and seeing no sign of a particular redhead anywhere, Raene relaxed as she took a seat to watch Vilkas running Ria through the steps of wielding a greatsword. After what seemed like long candlemarks, the large Nord nodded approvingly at the Redguard and she finally let her practice sword hang by her side as she trudged up wearily into the shade to take a seat beside her lover.

Vilkas strode up the wooden steps to Raene and stood before her with his fists on his hips and a grin on his lips.

"Are you up for some light sword work, my Harbinger?"

Mirroring her Companion's grin, Raene rose to her feet and drew her orcish greatsword. "I'm ready if you are, Nord."

Vilkas eyes widened. "I meant to use the practice swords, Raene."

"Why?" Raene gave her sword a smooth twirl in the air. "Afraid of nicking yourself on my blade, old man?"

Vilkas scowled but drew his steel greatsword from its leather sheath on his back. He stepped backwards into the training field and assumed a fighting stance. Raene ignored her two onlookers as she followed Vilkas and mirrored his stance, her sword gripped before her.

Vilkas made the first move as he swung his blade towards Raene's midsection with a fierce bellow. Smoothly sidestepping him, Raene spun to his side and kicked in the back of the man's knees. Vilkas barely caught himself from falling down on his face by turning his fall into a roll before bounding to his feet, facing Raene with his teeth bared in a snarl. He charged at the Dragonborn again, his sword lifted above his head and brought it down with a grunt as Raene raised her blade to parry his. Putting her weight against her greatsword, she pushed the Nord off her and he stumbled back.

Taking the offensive role, Raene moved towards the Nord man with a fanciful twirl of her greatsword before swinging it in a small arc towards Vilkas' neck. The man skillfully met her blade with his own. He brought his knee up sharply and it caught Raene in her stomach causing her to break away with a pained gasp. Without giving her the time to compose herself, Vilkas followed her step by step, slashing with his steel. A particularly hard parry caused Raene to go down on a knee. Leaning against his sword, Vilkas slowly pushed the blades closer to the Redguard's face.

Sweat beaded down her face as Raene tried her best to hold up against the man's superior strength.

"Ready to give in, Redguard?" Vilkas' eyes were bright with his approaching victory.

"Not…" Raene took a deep breath and slid to the side. "…yet!" she pushed Vilkas' blade to the side using his motion against him. The Companion's sword skidded against the cobblestone where Raene had been crouching a few moments ago. He thrust out a hand to steady himself from falling. Quickly, Raene sprang to her feet and placed the tip of her sword on the man's shoulder.

"You're dead," she said coldly.

She saw Vilkas' entire posture stiffen before he exhaled loudly and visibly relaxed. Getting to his feet slowly, he brushed the dust off himself and extended his arm to his leader. "And my Harbinger betters me yet again,"

Accepting his arm with hers, Raene clapped the man's shoulder with her free arm. "And you impress me with you skills and strength, Vilkas. I still have a thing or two to learn from you."

"I'll be happy to teach you," Vilkas' hard features broke into a smile. Turning his gaze onto the two onlookers, he gestured for Ria to return to the training ground. She bounded to her feet, her eyes shining with excitement at the display of prowess between her leader and her mentor. Njada merely gave her Harbinger a level stare and a small nod of acknowledgement.

Raene smiled to herself as she settled back into her seat placing her sword on the table beside her. Sweat started drying off her face as the morning breeze stirred in the air. She took a slice of bread and nibbled it, watching the training below her distractedly. Her stomach still hurt from where Vilkas' knee collided with it and she was pretty sure a bruise was forming there. She rubbed the spot and grimaced.

* * *

It was dusk and Raene had yet to catch a glimpse of the huntress. Was she eluding her just like Raene was trying to avoid her? She frowned and took a swig from a bottle of Nord ale. The stuff was strong but well-distilled. Things were quiet tonight in Jorrvaskr. Athis and Torvar sat together at the corner of the mead hall in deep discussion. Ria sat by the fire pit, as Vilkas carefully wrapped a roll of linen around her knuckles –no doubt a result of her intensive training. Lydia had returned to Jorrvaskr to accompany her Thane for dinner.

"I'll tell you if I catch sight of the huntress, Raene," Lydia whispered to the woman beside her. "Though I don't think you can hide from her this time."

Raene casted a sour glance at her housecarl as she stabbed viciously at the roasted beef set before her. She barely tasted the meat as she kept glancing at the doors of the hall. Where was Aela? Is she all right? Maybe she had gotten herself injured somewhere while her stupid Harbinger was trying her best to hide from her. Should she call a search party?

"You're slipping away, aren't you?"

"Just wondering if she's all right…"

"She's a Companion and she's not called 'The Huntress' for nothing."

Raene pierced the last shred of meat and chewed it just as the doors of the hall swung open to admit the flame-haired woman. Aela had her hunting bow and an empty quiver slung against her back. In her surprise to see the woman, Raene choked on the beef and started a fit of coughing. Lydia worriedly thumped her Thane on the back, glancing from time to time at the new arrival. Aela merely cocked an eyebrow at her Harbinger before taking a seat away from the woman. Raene noticed with discomfort that the seat enables the woman to study her but she would not be able to look at Aela without being inconspicuous about it.

Finally, collecting herself with as much dignity as she could muster, Raene straightened back in her seat.

"What should I do?" she whispered to Lydia trying to keep the panic out of her voice. "Is she staring at me?"

Lydia visibly craned her neck to take a look and Raene resisted the urge to throttle her housecarl for her intended lack of subtlety.

"Yes, Raene. She is looking at you."

"Very subtle, Lydia," Raene grumbled to herself. The hall suddenly felt stifling hot as she felt sweat beading down her back. She could feel the emerald eyes of the Nord beauty boring into her.

"You've been missed, Aela." Farkas loudly proclaimed as he emerged from the living quarters wearing a midnight blue tunic. "By more than one of us, I can tell you that."

Raene felt like throwing her bottle of ale at the huge wool-filled head of her Companion as Lydia chortled beside her. Was he actually doing that on purpose? Her doubts were confirmed as the man turned away from Aela and winked at her. He took a tankard and filled it up from a wine barrel before taking a seat on a long bench and fixing his gaze on his Harbinger. It would seem as if the man was watching a show unfold before him.

The huntress merely crossed a shapely leg over the other and settled in her chair, her eyes never leaving the Redguard. Finally, Raene took a deep breath and met her eyes. The redhead looked as calm and composed as ever with her usual warpaint smeared over her eyes in three streaks. Her hair was flawless even after what seems like a whole day spent hunting in the wild. And was it just Raene or did the woman's breathing hitched when they made eye contact?

Dragging her gaze away from the ravishing Nord, Raene glanced at her housecarl for help. The Dragonborn is very well-versed in dealing with women but Aela makes her feel as nervous as a young boy presenting a bouquet of flowers to his first love. Last night's incident did little to help her cause. She's Dovahkiin, savior of Tamriel, and here she was all sweaty and flustered over a woman! Lydia uncorked a bottle of wine and handed it the Redguard.

"Down this and then go over there and talk to her,"

Raene took the bottle hesitantly. She could do with some liquid courage and the ale she had finished earlier gave her nothing more than a slight tingling in her head. She glanced at Farkas and he nodded encouragingly, raising his tankard. Taking a deep breath, she gulped down as much as she could from the bottle. She slammed the bottle down hard enough to cause all conversation to cease in the hall.

Getting to her feet a tad bit unsteadily, Raene took another huge gulp from the bottle. She made her way to the huntress slowly and unhurriedly. All eyes in the hall were fixed on her at that moment. Aela's eyes glinted in the dimness of the torch-lit hall or it could just be Raene's wine-addled mind working tricks on her. She finally reached the redhead and surprising everyone in hall including herself, she dropped to her knees.

 _What in Oblivion am I doing?_ The part of her mind that was not touched by wine screamed at her to stop embarrassing herself any further. Instead she took another deep breath and asked a single question;

"Will you be my follower?"

* * *

 **Okay, this chapter was mainly about Raene playing hide-and-seek with our flame-haired beauty. I kinda enjoy writing about Ria and Njada. Those two would really make a cute couple! Farkas and Vilkas though, I do feel like either one of them need a girlfriend. Wayyy too many gay activities going on in Whiterun so some heterosexual couples will balance it out. Any suggestion on who to ship with Farkas or Vilkas?**

 **Also, I will be starting my new job on November so I might not be so consistent in uploading new chapters but I will do my best!**

 **~Ayden**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 – The Unanswered Question**

It had been two days since Raene's invitation for Aela to join her as a follower. The huntress had yet to give a response to the Dragonborn and her act of drunkenly getting down to her knees before the woman had been the talk of Jorrvaskr since. Of course none of her men had the cheek to laugh or jest to her face, but she sensed their amusement each time she attempted to approach the red-haired warrior. For that reason alone, Raene decided to pretend the incident that occurred in the mead hall never happened. She didn't particularly ignore Aela but she made no further attempt to approach the Nord woman. After all, she had her reputation of Harbinger to maintain.

The Redguard Dragonborn now strolled through the marketplace of Whiterun, perusing the goods for sale. Her gait was relaxed as she absently ran a gold coin across her knuckles, a trick she learnt from a Khajit friend. She paused for a moment at Carlotta Valentia's stall. The Imperial woman traded vegetables and fruits and at the same time kept a watchful eye on her young daughter playing by the canals nearby.

Raene took an apple from a perfectly-arranged heap in a bowl and took a bite from it. It was both crunchy and sweet. "This is good. I'll have ten more,"

With a cheerful smile, the merchant stuffed the apples into a small sack and handed them to the Redguard who paid her the coins in return. "Heard about you taking down the mammoth a few days back…I'm impressed,"

"I wasn't alone, Carlotta," Raene said modestly as she took another bite from the apple and leaned her back against the wooden counter, her elbows on the table. "If not for my Companions, I would be resting at the bottom of a mammoth's foot."

"So, you did not kill it yourself?"

"No," Raene smiled affectionately. "Ria did. The young Redguard woman? She's an artist with a bow and arrow."

"But I'm sure no one can rival the skill of Aela here in Whiterun," the Imperial trader was now distracted by an approaching customer, so Raene swiped her sack of apples off the counter and left.

The Dragonborn had barely taken a few steps when the scent of flowers assailed her. Letting out a small groan, she turned around to see Ysolda heading into the marketplace. The attractive young Nord had a basket filled with flowers slung on her arm and she wore a small, pleasant smile as she nodded to greetings. The Dragonborn could easily pick up the scent of lavender soap from her skin with her lycanthropy-enhanced sense of smell. Raene shook her head angrily to dispel the scent. What was she doing sniffing after the woman like a dog?

At that instant, as if she could read the mind of the Dragonborn, the Nord's eyes met that of Raene's from across the marketplace. Her smile faded to be replaced by a frown and the hand slinging the basked tightened into a small fist. Thankfully, she made no attempt to approach the Redguard. She did not take her eyes off the tall, dark woman though.

Raene swallowed as she considered leaving the marketplace. That might further strain her relationship with the petite Nord. Maybe she should approach her with a friendly greeting. Too risky –Raene glanced at the woman's fist- she might get slapped. Now that will be a conversation starter for the people of Whiterun. Maybe if she just backed away-

"Harbinger,"

"Huh?" Raene practically jumped out of her skin as a she heard a female voice dangerously close to her. "Aela….by the Divines, you frightened me!"

The huntress chuckled. She wore a forest green cotton tunic. The dark green of the material brought out the emerald green of her eyes. Aela carried herself with such effortless grace that even a simple tunic looked perfect on her form. Raene realized from the small, private smile playing on the woman's lips that she was well aware of the Dragonborn's attention and she flushed with embarrassment.

"Ahh…I didn't expect to meet you in the market," she gave an involuntary giggle that made her stomach clench. _Where in Oblivion did that sound come from?_

"I was heading back from the Warmaiden's, purchased some arrows from Adrianne," Aela grinned at her Harbinger. "It's deer hunting season."

At her words, Raene's heart dropped a little. The huntress seemed inclined of staying in Whiterun instead of following her. It wasn't a direct answer but Raene did not dare ask her out of the fear of hearing a rejection. It was then that the Redguard noticed a wrapped bundle of fur under the Nord's arm alongside a smaller bundle with arrowheads sticking out of it.

The Nord warrior gave an odd smile as she tossed the roll of fur at Raene causing the taller woman to catch it clumsily, almost dropping her half-eaten apple in the process. "I got this for you."

Did the woman actually look shy? Aela… _shy_?

"What is it?" she hefted the bundle curiously, it was surprisingly light.

"It's a fur cloak," small spots of red appeared on Aela's cheeks. "I got it from the Khajit traders out by the walls. Yours is all worn out as I remember."

"It is …" Raene run her fingers through the soft, luxurious white fur of possibly a snowy sabre cat. The white fur was the color of fresh snow and will blend well with the icy terrains of the north. It was good quality fur and Raene looked up at the huntress to voice her thanks when the words died on her lips.

Aela was staring across the marketplace at Ysolda. There was a dangerous glint in the huntress' green eyes and her lips were pressed together tightly. Ysolda herself was now looking suspiciously at both Raene and Aela, her eyes narrowed.

 _By Ysgramor's tomb, can this situation get any more awkward than it already is?_ Raene mentally wringed her hands. She wished she had Farkas at her side. He always knew how to ease the strain in a room and when things get messy, he is a good shield to have in front you. However, the tension was diffused by an entirely different person.

"My Thane!" Lydia jogged down the stairs from the Wind District and paused to catch her breath. "I have a message from…..oh." Her eyes widened as her gaze fell on the huntress and the target of her scrutiny.

Aela ignored the housecarl as she finally took her eyes off Ysolda. Her gaze softened on Raene as she patted the bundle of fur and took the apple from the nervous woman. "I hope to see you again today, _my_ Harbinger." The last two words sounded almost like a purr as the huntress took a bite from the apple and headed up the stairs to Jorrvaskr.

"Uh…thank you for the cloak!" Raene called after the woman's retreating figure.

"What have you gotten yourself into, Reane," Lydia placed her hands on her hips and shook her head as she looked at her Thane questioningly. "Aela looks like a cat with a bowl of cream and Ysolda looks like a cat that got its bowl of cream taken away and handed to Aela."

Raene darted a glance in Ysolda's direction but the woman was nowhere to be seen. She sighed in frustration. How can two women make her so cautious to walk the streets of a city she spent years living in? She turned her attention back to Lydia.

"You were saying?"

"Just a message from the Jarl," Raene groaned at the mention of the title. "He invites you to a feast tonight in honor of his visiting nephew from Windhelm."

"A feast, huh…" Raene rubbed a hand roughly over her face. "All these nobles and their idea of a feast. No one ever gets drunk and most of the topics of conversation there are unknown to me."

"And before you even think of not going, you _are_ going," Lydia regarded her Thane sternly. "All the Thanes will be attending and your absence will be noted. In fact, I have already decided on what you will be wearing tonight."

"I see there's no way out of this then," Raene smiled sweetly at her housecarl. "And I actually have a dress I got for you from a silk trader in Markarth. It was meant as a surprise but this seems like a good occasion to wear it, don't you think?"

Lydia was not a woman who favors dresses as she is almost always seen with her armor on. In fact, it took her weeks to adjust to wearing her first dress that Raene got for her. It wasn't that Raene forced it onto the Nord woman. She simply handed it to Lydia and commented that she thought the dress will look nice on her. And it did, despite Lydia initial awkwardness wearing it.

Lydia frowned. "A -a dress? I was thinking of going in something I was more… comfortable in."

"Nonsense, my lovely housecarl," Raene clapped her hand on Lydia's shoulder and steered her in the direction of Breezehome. "This is a Jarl's feast we're attending. We will have to look our best!"

Lydia slumped in defeat.

* * *

It was dusk when the two pulled up at the entrance of the Dragonsreach. Raene wore a heavy brown coat that fell slightly below her knees. It had fine gold embroidery along the sleeves and linings and a stiff collar that made it almost impossible for the Dragonborn to turn her neck. Under the coat, she wore a loose red silk shirt with black breeches and tall boots. Lydia had on a deep green dress that hugs her waist and flows gently to her ankles in soft folds. White stitching of floral patterns covered the bottom hem of her dress. She looked truly elegant in the dress and Raene was sure that she'll be drawing a few noblemen's eyes tonight.

"Are you ready, my housecarl?" she smiled at Lydia.

Lydia had her face set with the utmost concentration as if she was about to charge into a battlefield so Raene took her hand and gave it a comforting squeeze before stepping into the light and music of the Great Hall, Lydia following a step behind her.

The hall was filled with the sound of celebration. Three musicians stood in the corner of the room playing a lute, harp and a drum to a merry tune. The local bard, Mikael, stood before the fire pit in the centre of the hall singing the people's favorite 'Ragnar the Red' with great gusto. Jarl Balgruuf the Greater sat on a finely-carved chair at the head of the long dining table that partially encircles the fire pit. Beside him sat a young Nord man with honey-colored hair. Raene stepped up to the Jarl and greeted him formally.

"My Thane!" the Jarl's words were slightly slurred but his eyes were bright. "Welcome! May I present to you my nephew, Alnnen Ulfransen."

The young nobleman rose and gave a small bow to the Dragonborn. "It is an honor to finally meet the Dragonborn in person," his voice was calm and assured just like his uncle's. "Tales of your valor is well-known in Windhelm. I will like to…" his voice trailed off and his eyes widened slightly as Raene heard footsteps behind her.

The Dragonborn smiled knowingly without having to turn around to know who it was shadowing her. "My lord, may I introduce my housecarl, Lydia."

"Lydia…" the man licked his lips before giving a charming smile and an elegant bow to the woman. "I am most honored to meet you."

The Jarl was looking at the Nord woman with slight disbelief. In fact, some of the guests within hearing distance were now looking at the embarrassed housecarl with a look of wonderment. Lydia cheeks were slightly pink but she gave a smooth curtsey to the Jarl and his son.

"Why, Lydia," the Jarl shook his head and chuckled. "Who knew that such an elegant woman was hiding under all those layers of steel?"

Lydia flushed at the praise and Raene decided to rescue her housecarl from the Jarl and his nephew's attention by excusing herself and leading the woman to two vacant seats along the table.

"This dress is giving me way too much attention," Lydia murmured to Raene as she smoothed her skirts.

"The attention of a nobleman, Lydia," Raene smirked at her housecarl. Cups of expensive Alto wine were placed before them and Raene leaned back into her oak chair, sipping the wine appreciatively. "He is rather fetching, don't you think?"

Lydia smiled at Raene over the rim of her glass. "He is. I always had a soft spot for men with trimmed beards."

The feast went on through the night. Course after course of meat were placed before the guests and Raene tried her best to have something out of every course. She finally started to relax to the feast as she made small talk with the rich Bosmer silk merchant beside her and had more relaxed conversations with her housecarl on her other side.

"I feel like I'm being eaten up by this dress, Raene." Lydia whispered as she took a deep breath and exhaled not-too-softly.

"That's the cue to stop eating," Raene laughed softly at the indignant look the woman gave her as she poured herself more wine.

Holding the rim of her cup with the tip of her fingers, the Dragonborn studied the crowd. There were a few elves among the guest but most of the faces she saw were that of Nords. A serving girl gave her a shy smile as she passed the Redguard with a pitcher of wine and Raene winked at her in return. Lydia saw the exchange and frowned disapprovingly at her Thane but Raene simply shrugged and gulped her wine. Her head had finally started to buzz when the Jarl stood up.

"My lords and ladies," he announced. "I am honored to have all of you at my table to welcome my brother's son to Whiterun. Alas, I've had too many cups of wine and I need to retire for the night. I bade you all good night and if any of you need assistance in walking back to your rooms, my guards will be happy to assist you!"

The Jarl's words were met with good-natured laughter from his guests as he took his leave. Raene got to her feet and pulled back Lydia's chair to allow her to rise with ease. Before they could leave however, Alnnen drew up beside Lydia with one of his charming smiles.

"My lady," he offered her his arm. "If I may request for a tour of Whiterun? The moon is full and beautiful tonight."

Lydia blushed and looked at Raene who nodded back encouragingly. She took the young man's arm and allowed herself to be led out of the hall. The Redguard followed a short distance behind with her hands clasped loosely behind her back.

The young lord was right. The breeze was calm up in the Cloud District of Whiterun and the moon was closer than usual. A soft gust of wind brought the smell of thistle from the woods. She paused at the top of the stairs and allowed the two young Nords to wander off down the streets before making her way to the hall of the Companions. She decided to spend the night in Jorrvaskr just in case Lydia and the young noble decided to stop by Breezehome during their "tour".

Light streamed from the windows and the cracks of the roof of Jorrvaskr. As Raene entered the mead hall, all was still and silent. It was late and her shield brothers and sisters had already retired to their beds. Tilma, the maid of the Companions, hummed contentedly to herself as she swept the halls. The old woman acknowledged the Harbinger with a distracted smile as she went on with her chores. _That woman never seems to sleep_ , Raene thought to herself wryly as she headed downstairs.

She stepped lightly through the living quarters as she heard Torvar's loud snores coming from the sleeping quarters of the lesser Companions. The quarters of the Harbinger was right at the end of the long, dark corridor. A sudden thought made her pause by a door on the way to her room. Taking a deep breath, she pushed open the door as quietly as she could, knowing that Vilkas slept in another room nearby.

Aela slept facing the wall with her back towards the Redguard. Her breathing was regular but Raene could tell from the tensed set of her shoulders that the woman was awake and alert.

"Aela…" she whispered as she crouched by the Nord's bed, uncertain of what she was doing.

The woman simply turned over and regarded Raene silently. Her eyes glittered in the dim light of her room. Raene's eyes roved past her face to her bare shoulders and she felt her stomach clench when she realized the huntress was wearing absolutely nothing under the sheets. The Dragonborn started wrecking her head desperately to think of something to say. _Curses to Oblivion! Entering her room without a single thought of what to tell her!_

"I…I just wanted to know what your answer was," she finally managed in a hushed tone.

"My answer?" Aela's voice was soft and husky from sleep. It made her seem even more appealing to the Dragonborn at that moment and Raene had to control herself from doing something as stupid as leaning forward to kiss the huntress.

"Your answer to my request, Aela," Raene gripped the side of the bed nervously. "To follow me to see the Greybeards." The heavy coat she wore was starting to get uncomfortably hot.

Aela rose slowly, drawing the blanket around her form. She moved to the side of the bed until her knees were on either side of the Redguard's shoulders. Gripping the blanket with one hand, she traced Raene's cheek gently with the other.

"Raene," her soft voice was laced with amusement. "Why do you always come to me smelling of liquor?"

"I have my reasons this time," Raene hurried to explain herself to the smaller woman. "There was a feast at-"

The huntress stopped her flow of words with a finger gently pressed to her lips as her full lips quirked into a smile. In the light casted from the corridor outside, a lock of auburn hair fell over Aela's eyes but she made no move to push it away.

"Yes,"

"Huh…what?" Raene blinked stupidly.

"The answer is yes, Raene," the flame-haired woman looked down at the Dragonborn, her eyes soft and her smile warm as she placed a palm against the woman's cheek. "I will follow you."

* * *

 **Well, thank the Divines that Lydia got Raene out of that sticky situation. And yeah, I hooked up Lydia with an original character ;) she always seemed straight to me. I am thinking of writing in some Khajit and Argonians into my fiction. Maybe in the next chapter, perhaps? Review, my dear readers!**

 **~Ayden**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7- Along the Rapids**

The sky was filled with dark clouds on the day the Dragonborn departed Whiterun. Her friends who were informed about her departure were gathered to see her off at the stables. Vilkas and Farkas stood side by side, one the mirror image of the other if not for Farkas' longer and shaggier hair. The steward of the Jarl was preset in Jarl's absence to see off Whiterun's Thane along with his blacksmith daughter, Adrianne.

Raene tightened the girdle and saddle of Alduin, her dark bay stallion. She had on her Guild Master's armor that was light and durable. A crimson traveler's cloak covered her shoulders, held together by an ornate gold clasp on her right shoulder. Her valuable ebony sword hung from her hip, her weapon of choice for long travels because of its light weight.

"Fredas is a good day for travelers, Raene," Vilkas smiled at his Harbinger with his muscled arms crossed before his chest. "May Talos grant you a safe trip."

"I just hope that it won't rain," Raene frowned at the clouds. "That's the last thing I need right now."

"Oh, we are well prepared for that, my Thane," Lydia tied a collapsible tent to the back of her saddle. "This tent is large enough to house all three of us."

Raene nodded at the housecarl and looked in the direction of Aela who was busy tending to her mount. The huntress wore her usual ancient Nord armor and had her bow and a quiver of arrows strapped to her back. She had fastened an iron-banded shield to the side of her chestnut brown mare and as the Redguard watched, she swung herself smoothly onto the horse.

"I hope you've not forgotten that you gave me this for sharpening," Addrianne held out Raene's orcish greatsword, wrapped in a bundle of fur. "Be careful with it. It's sharp enough to slice through steel like butter."

Raene took the wrapped blade appreciatively and slid the greatsword home into its scabbard hanging from the side of Alduin's saddle. With a soft grunt, she pulled herself onto the saddle. Lydia mirrored her Thane as Farkas stepped forward to place a hand on his friend's knee.

"Safe travels, friend," his eyes were uncharacteristically solemn.

Raene clasped forearms with her shield brothers before gathered the reins of her stallion and urging the horse forward into a slow trot. The journey to The Throat of the World has finally begun. Aela and Lydia fell in step beside their leader as Whiterun slowly dwindled to a speck in the distance. The three rode in companionable silence for a bit as Raene studied the terrain before her.

The hilly plains of Whiterun made it easy for bandits to lie in ambush, impossible for their victims to realize the danger until it was upon them. However, her sharp sense of smell and hearing, paired up with Aela's will make it harder for anyone to catch them off their guard. Both the Dragonborn and the huntress are werewolves with Aela providing her blood during the Redguard's blood ritual of becoming a werewolf.

Raene still remembered the incident with a shiver down her spine. It was painful and glorifying at the same time. The feel of enhanced senses coupled with the need to hunt and feed frightened her the first time. The transition from human to wolf had become smoother for her since but Raene avoid letting out the beast inside her unless the time and situation demanded it of her.

A light tapping sound distracted her and she glanced at Lydia. The Nord woman was knocking out a long pipe on the pommel of her saddle to clear up its content. Taking a pinch of pipe-weed from a small pouch, she stuffed it into the tiny wooden pipe bowl before lighting it up. Taking a puff, she sighed contentedly. The smell of pipe-weed was slightly earthy as it drifted in small clouds around the housecarl.

"So..." the Dragonborn turned her attention to the huntress as she pulled her mare up closer to Alduin. "What do you expect to learn from the Greybeards up at The Throat?"

"Well, I don't really know," Raene frowned in consideration. "Whatever there is that I have to know about being a Dragonborn."

"It must be scary. To contain all that power deep inside you. From what the rumors said, Ulfric Shouted the High King apart. Can you do that? The Shout I mean."

"No…" Raene grimaced at the grisly mental image of a body flying to pieces. "And I don't think I will ever want to lean such a Shout."

"I wonder," the huntress tapped a slim finger to her lips. "How long do you think it takes to learn the Voice?"

"Years, I presume," Raene brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes. "All I know about being a Dragonborn is that I'm capable of learning the Thu'um almost effortlessly. I guess it's what sets us apart from the Greybeards and other wielders of the Voice."

"Not to mention that you soak up a dragon's soul like a sponge," Aela gave Raene a grin which the Redguard returned.

The Dragonborn was just about to start up another conversation with the huntress when she caught a scent of a man from the road up ahead. In the distance, a lone figure was approaching them. As the figure drew closer, the Redguard could make out the Breton's worn boots and his knapsack strapped to his back, a woolen hat on his head.

"Greetings, traveler," she called out once they were closer to the man. "Any word about the road up ahead?"

"Yes, and none of them good" the Breton pointed back the way he came from. "Bandits have taken charge of an old fort back there. You will reach it by midday I'll say if you decide to head by it. It took an entire day for me just to find a way around that place." He grumbled as he hefted his backpack on his shoulders. "Now if you ladies will excuse me, my back needs a rest and I'm hoping to reach Whiterun before nightfall."

As the traveler continued down the stone path, Lydia turned to her Thane, the long pipe smoking in her hand. "We don't know just how many bandits are holed up in that fort. There could be five and there could even be twenty."

Raene frowned at the road up ahead of her. She had dealt with bandits most of her life, the petty thieving ones and the brutal blood-thirsty ones as well. Looking at Aela, the huntress simply studied her with calm emerald eyes. Realizing that the decision was hers alone to make, Raene decided to brave the bandits. Taking up her reins, she urged Alduin forward at a faster pace. If there were to be a fight, she preferred having the daylight at her side. Her two followers wordlessly followed her, the aura surrounding them tensed and foreboding.

* * *

"Up ahead," Lydia whispered.

The "fort" was nothing more than a crumbling watchtower with a stone bridge connecting the tower to another over a river of flowing rapids. Raene could pick up three figures patrolling the overhang and five bandits surrounding a campfire blocking the pass of the watchtower.

"We can take them, Raene," Aela's voice was confident and unwavering as she held her bow ready across her lap.

Swiping her cloak over her side to expose her sword, Raene straightened her back and trotted her stallion up the road towards the group of bandits. Noticing her, the group spread into a line, blocking her way, as they fingered their weapons threateningly.

"Halt!" a female bandit strode out from the rank.

Raene pulled Alduin up and looked down disdainfully at the Nord woman. The bandit was on the verge of placing a hand on Alduin's reins but a fierce huff from the horse caused her to step back hurriedly and thumb a steel axe at her side.

"You lot want to pass by, you gotta pay the fee," a brutal looking scar ran down the bandit's mouth, splitting the flesh of her lips. "Five hundred septims."

Raene opened her mouth to deliver the woman a stinging remark when Aela forced her mare forward causing the bandit to step back hastily to avoid being trampled on. The auburn-haired huntress leaned down her saddle to address the Nord, her voice low and threatening. "Listen to me, you little thieving skeever. Either you let us pass or I'll nail every single one of you to the ground with my arrows."

"Why you skinny little…" the bandit drew her axe but before she could muster a swing, Aela drew an arrow and loosed it right into her face. It all happened in a blink of an eye that Raene, Lydia and the bandits were frozen in shock. Then all chaos broke loose.

Swinging herself down from Alduin, Raene drew her sword and stepped away from a wild swing from a bandit, plunging her sword through leather and flesh. The man crumpled with a groan and she rounded on an advancing Orc in rusted steel armor. The Orc growled as she hefted a huge mace at the Dragonborn. Dodging the swing, the woman smoothly stepped forward, ramming the hilt of her sword between the eyes of the unfortunate bandit. She felt the air whistle past her as an arrow barely missed her. The bandits up the bridge were firing down at them!

Hearing a fierce cry of outrage, Raene turned to see Aela drawing an arrow and racing up the stairs of the watchtower. Cursing, Raene ran after the woman, Lydia close at her heels. She cleared the stairs just in time to see Aela loosen at arrow that took a bandit in the neck. The man stumbled and fell off the overhang into the churning waves below him. Two more of the remaining bandits drew their swords and raced towards the huntress, keeping low to avoid her arrows as they closed in on her.

Her heart pounding with fear at the danger that her huntress was in; Raene dashed past the Aela to meet the onslaught. She brought up her ebony sword to parry a downwards chop from the Dunmer bandit's greatsword and the impact brought her down to a knee. Raising her free hand, she directed a jet of magika flames at the face of the bandit and he doubled back screaming as his features melted. An arrow from Aela took him dead centre in the forehead.

"Raene, watch out! There's another one!" Lydia warned as she battled the second bandit.

Raene whirled around to see a figure clad in steel armor from head to toe approaching her from the other side of the bridge. The form was tall and huge enough to only be a male Orc as he clutched a heavy-looking mace in his mailed fists. This must be the leader of the bandit and Raene could tell from the huffing and the rapid rise and fall of his shoulders, that the Orc was enraged.

Lydia dispatched of her opponent and threw him off the overhang. She made to approach the leader but Raene thrust a hand out, barring her. Something about this opponent's gait spoke of a well-seasoned warrior and Raene wanted to deal with him herself. The Orc may have a heavy and deadly weapon but Raene's sword made her the light-footed one and that gave her the added advantage in this combat.

Clutching her ebony sword, she charged at the bandit leader. The Orc let out a bellow through his helm as he raised his mace with surprising swiftness and swung it in a deadly arc towards the incoming Redguard. Stopping herself right in time, Raene jumped back just in time to avoid the mace from shattering her ribs. The motion of the heavy mace however, dragged the bandit dangerously close to side of the bridge. Through his eye slits, Raene saw the darks eyes of the Orc widen in panic as he struggled to maintain his balance over the edge.

"Didn't think your weapon of choice through, did you?" Raene smiled coldly as she stepped forward and with a well-placed kick, send the Orc tumbling through the air into the river. He didn't emerge.

Placing a hand on her side, the Dragonborn bent over to catch her breath as she grinned at her followers. Lydia sheathed her greatsword, her face shining with the thrill of victory. Raene straightened up slowly….

"Raene, behind you!" Aela screamed.

Something thudded into her back, causing her to stagger forward. Pain coursed through her body. She screamed as another arrow slammed into her, close by the first. In a haze of pain, she could barely make out Aela drawing back her bow and Lydia rushing towards her, shouting. Taking a step towards the Nord, Raene's vision darkened and her legs collapsed from beneath her. Her collapsed sideways, falling off the bridge and into the hungry waves below her. At the impact against water, the Dragonborn lost consciousness.

* * *

The Khajit hunter stalked the stag slowly, as he silently drew an arrow from a quiver hanging from his hip and nock it to his hunting bow. A female Redguard shadowed him with her arrow pulled back as well, her dark eyes intent on her prey. The stag grazed contently, as it tore patches of grass and slowly made it way down to the river for a drink. The Khajit's tail flicked with anticipation as he raised his hand to still his companion's movement.

The stag bent over and dipped its muzzle into the clear water when the Khajit stood up and released his arrow. The projectile whistled through the air and buried itself into the stag's side. The animal reared and shrieked in pain as the Redguard's arrow embedded in its neck. With a shudder, the beast's legs folded under it and the animal sank almost elegantly to the ground.

Covering the ground in loping strides, the hunter dropped to his knees next to his kill. The stag's side heaved in labored breaths and the Khajit whispered his thanks to Hircine as he slid his dagger into the beast's heart. The Redguard pulled up behind him and fell to her knees, catching her breath.

"A clean shot, my young friend," the Khajit pulled the arrows out of the stag and handed it to the young woman. His voice was smooth, like oil poured onto steel. "Jo'Rak is please with your progress."

"Thank you, Jo'Rak," the Redguard rubbed off the blood from the arrowheads onto the grass. She was a young woman in early adulthood and she wore fur armor just like her mentor that allowed them to move silently without the rasp of leather or metal to hinder and give them away during a hunt.

Gripping the stag by its feet, the hunter slung it onto his strong shoulders as the two started in the direction of their camp alongside the river.

The Redguard woman lost herself to the beauty of the nature around her as she watched the water curl and toss its way downstream. She gave a start when she spotted a prone form swept along the currents. There was a woman in the river! Without thinking, the huntress dropped her bow and quiver and ran to the rapids ignoring the startled shout of her older companion. Plunging into the river, she tried to swim as strongly as she could towards the woman but to no avail. The current dragged the body away at an alarming speed and she barely grasped at a wet boulder to keep herself from being swept away as well.

"Suleen!" Jo'Rak clambered onto the boulder and gripped the woman by her collar, plucking her out from the river.

"You play games with Khajit, young Suleen?" the Khajit's eyes flashed angrily as he dumped the Redguard onto the grass unceremoniously. "The river will swallow you if it pleases it."

"There was a woman," Suleen gasped as the breeze washed onto her wet form causing her to shiver. "A woman…in the river."

"Then she is lost," the Khajit shuffled over to his discarded kill and lifted it back onto his shoulders effortlessly. "This river never leaves behind survivors. Of that Jo'Rak is sure."

On her knees, Suleen wrapped her arms around herself and shivered as the water started to cool against her skin. She ran her fingers through her long hair as she watched the fierce, churning river and sent out a small prayer to the Divines to protect the woman if she still lives.

* * *

 **Here's a surprise for you guys! Bet you didn't expect a new chapter so soon! ;) I will be occupied throughout the rest of the week, so I'll just post this chapter earlier in case I forget.**

 **Oh damn, Raene's in mortal danger. And yeah…Lydia smokes. Bet you guys never saw that coming? So, here's two new OC in my fiction. You guys will get better acquainted with them the next chapter. I just like the name Jo'Rak and Suleen so much. As always, please review! :)**

 ***Note: The reference of pipe-weed was influenced by Lord of the Rings because the term tobacco just seems off in the Skyrim universe. And I'm not really good in coming up with new terms. Sorry… :P ***


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8- As the Dragonborn Sleeps**

"We have to keep moving, woman!" Lydia barked at Aela as the huntress stood defiantly facing her, with her jaw set and her hands on her hips.

"It's night and there's no way we'll be able to spot her in the dark. We will have a better chance of finding her if we're rested and start moving at dawn,"

"What are we going to find then?" Lydia clenched her fists angrily. "A body? What if it's too late then?"

"Tell me now that there's a chance of you spotting Raene in pitch darkness and we can continue searching." Aela's eyes glittered in the darkness. "Tell me that there will not be a chance of us walking right by her without even realizing it."

Lydia opened and closed her mouth in inability to answer the infuriating woman before her. With a huff, she strode to gather the horses and pitch their tent. Once she was done, the housecarl simply vanished into the tent in a huff without another word at the huntress.

Aela sat cross-legged by the campfire for a short while as she listened to the breathing of her travelling companion. After quite a while, Lydia's breathing evened out. Rising to her feet carefully, the huntress moved silently away from the camp. Removing her armor and weapons, she folded them away and stored them under a bush.

Then, Aela summoned the beast. The transition was smooth and quick for someone as experienced with the body of the beast as she was. Her auburn hair darken and thickened to long and coarse, black fur that covered the rest of her body, as her bones split and grew, re-mending themselves to give her wolf form a slightly hunched posture. Her breath fogged around her muzzle as the beast took deep breaths of the air, intent on picking up a trail. She huffed softly as a familiar scent assailed her nostrils. Getting down on all fours, the beast loped forward at an unnaturally fast pace, focused on the hunt.

* * *

Suleen wrapped the fur cloak tighter around her form as the cool night air gradually picked up. Jo'Rak, her Khajit companion added a log to the campfire, causing small sparks to rise up from the flames. The smell of thistle wood burning was almost fragrant. The Redguard raised a rough wooden cup of boiled water to her lips to take a sip.

"Jumping into water to save dead woman," the Khajit grumbled to himself as he poked the flames with a stick. "Never in all Khajit's years of living….such stupidity."

"But, Jo'Rak," Suleen pleaded with her mentor. "What if she's still alive? The current is not so strong down here. Maybe she got swept to the riverbank."

Jo'Rak threw the stick into the flames in anger and rose. "No more talk of this woman, Suleen. No more!"

Annoyed at the tone of finality from her friend, Suleen squared her shoulders and got to her feet, her resolve strengthening. "I'm going out to find her. You're not my father to tell me what I can and cannot do, Jo'Rak."

Jo'Rak's yellow eyes widened and the Khajit let out a hiss of exasperation at the behavior of his companion. He crossed his strong arms as he regarded the young woman disapprovingly. She met his stare levelly and after a while, the Khajit sighed. "Jo'Rak will go find this dead woman for Suleen if she promises to keep warm by the fire,"

The Redguard smiled gratefully at her friend. "I promise. But do hurry, Jo'Rak."

Throwing his arms up in annoyance, the Khajit drew a small torch from his pack and lit it before plunging into the darkness. Worrying her lower lip, the Redguard resumed her vigil of the camp as the silence stretched around her.

* * *

The beast's nostrils flared as the scent got stronger. Her blood sister is close by. Her stride faltered as a different smell reached her. Prey. Human prey. A young female sat alone by a campfire. The beast crouched low to study the oblivious prey from a distance. She was hungry….so very hungry. But no…something else calls to her. Yes, her blood sister. Her blood sister needs her. Silently, the huge form blended into the night as she resumed her search.

The beast covered grounds faster than a stallion in his prime. She was close enough to smell the taint of blood on her blood sister. She's injured. The beast gave a small whimper at the realization. Slowing her pace, she passed silently through the shadows of tall trees in the woods. The river was close by and the scent even closer. There! Her blood sister lay with her upper body out of the water. She smelt wrong. What is wrong with her? The wolf whimpered again as she smoothly reverted back to her human form.

Disregarding her nakedness, Aela rushed on silent feet towards Raene's prone form. She fell to her knees beside the woman who lay on her side. The two arrows were protruding from the Redguard's back and in the rough treatment of Raene's body by the river; the arrows seemed to have sunken deeper into the Dragonborn's body.

Aela let out a small groan as she pushed Raene's matted hair away from her face to expose a variety of bruises covering the woman face. Tenderly, she stroked the Redguard's cheek feeling at a loss. There is now way she can bring Raene back to the camp. Not over this great distance. And her Redguard's injury was severe. The huntress bit her lips as she felt her eyes burn with tears and she scrubbed them away roughly as they rolled down her cheeks.

The tall grass rustled a short distance away and a small ball of light hovered in the direction of the noise. Aela squinted in the direction of the sound. A branch cracked underfoot and the Nord woman got uncertainly to her feet. It was too late to drag Raene out of sight and she couldn't put up much of a fight in her current state. Darting into the trees, she slid back into the skin of the beast and crouched in the darkness, watching the figure advance, her muscles coiled and ready to spring.

The beast could easily pick up the scent of the human cat that makes enough noise to wake the entire forest with its noisy strides. The human cat stopped before the body of her blood sister and the beast could sense his shock. He got down to his knees and examined her blood sister, pressing his paws to her face and placing his ears to her chest. Finally, gripping her firmly, the human cat then hoisted her under an arm, holding the flaming stick in his other paw as he walked away. Where was he taking her?

To the female human. The female human will take care of her. Her blood sister is safe for tonight. And the beast knows where she is now. Turning away, the beast retraced her way back where she came from. This time, she didn't hesitate as she passed the female human and her fire. The beast is ever ready but her human body needed rest.

* * *

The two Nords were up at the break of dawn in search for their lost leader. Lydia tied the reins of Alduin loosely to the pommel of her mare as she led her horse in a steady canter, her eyes fixed on the river. Every now and then she clicked her tongue and hissed in frustration. Aela kept her eyes ahead in the direction she knew that Raene actually was. She could not tell Lydia though, she was pretty sure the Nord woman will not approve of a werewolf for a travelling companion.

"This is your fault," the words were spoken softly but full of anger.

"What?" Aela felt anger rising at the words of the housecarl.

Lydia reined her house sharply and rounded on the huntress. "I said; this is all _your_ fault." The woman faced her fellow Nord, her eyes dark with barely controlled fury. "If you had not charged up to the bridge like a wool-headed Nord man, Raene would not have gotten shot."

Aela felt a stab of guilt as the words hit a sore spot. She chided herself at letting her battle lust take over and putting the people around her in harm's way. Maybe she was more a Nord man than a woman -stubborn and rash. She accepted the sharp words of the housecarl in dignified silence as the two continued their track for the Dragonborn.

* * *

"Jo'Rak thinks this one will not survive," the Khajit leaned over the unmoving form that lay upon the furs. The hunter placed a thick, furry hand on the woman's skin. "The Redguard is running a fever."

"Just leave her to me," Suleen shifted her friend's hand away from the woman as she dabbed gently at two puncture wounds on the Redguard's back.

The Khajit crawled out of the tent as he went about his daily chores. Suleen applied a dark brown paste to the wound –a poultice she prepared that prevented the wound from festering- and wrapped a roll of linen around the woman's upper body. She noticed that the Redguard woman had incredibly good physique, her back smooth and toned.

Suleen found herself pushing the unconscious Redguard's hair out of her face to study her features. The woman's face has a chiseled look to it, high cheekbones and dark, full lips. She had a scar that ran down her cheek and the young woman unconsciously traced it with a finger. The bruises that marred her face last night were rapidly fading. However her fever was taking a turn for the worse.

"Here," Jo'Rak bent at the entrance of the tent and handed the woman a cup of pungent green liquid. "Feed this to the woman. Khajit thinks she may survive if her fever dies."

Suleen wrinkled her nose in disgust at the smell, but propped the stranger up with some difficulty and tried to pour the liquid past her lips. Half the amount dribbled from the corner of the unconscious woman's lips. Suleen looked helplessly at the Khajit. Jo'Rak growled as he ducked into the tent and took the cup from the Redguard. Not-so-gently, he pried open her mouth and poured the mixture steadily down the woman's throat.

"Not so fast, Jo'Rak!" Suleen gasped. "You'll choke her." Oh cue, the woman gave a small cough causing the liquid to spray onto the Khajit's face.

Suleen laughed as Jo'Rak wiped traces of the liquid disgustedly from his face and fed the Redguard the remainder of the drink.

"You treat this one like a cub, young Suleen," the Khajit squatted next to the Redguard. He smirked at the woman, flashing a row of pointed teeth. "Do not grow attached of this one until she chooses to survive. She is beautiful to you, no?"

"Jo'Rak!" Suleen straightened her back indignantly. "You jest with me. She is beautiful but she has to be at least ten years my elder."

"Age is never a matter to Khajit," the hunter's ear flicked as he spoke. "This woman appears strong. Like a warrior."

"Well, I'm leaving the warrior to rest for now," Suleen crawled out of the tent. "I fancy some roast venison for breakfast today."

Smiling to himself, the Khajit followed her out.

* * *

Lydia frowned as she stared across the river, rubbing her chin thoughtfully.

"What if she's on the other side of the riverbank?"

Aela sighed in frustration at the infuriating woman. She alone knew that they were on the right track. It was midday and the hunters' camp was still quite a distance from where she remembered. She feared for Raene's condition and did not want to waste precious time arguing with Lydia.

"I'm heading this way and whether you choose to follow me or not is none of my concern," she trotted her mare, Frost, forward impatiently.

Lydia mentally cursed the huntress as she wiped the spray from the river off her face and followed after the redhead. The sun was at its highest in the sky and sweat streamed down the woman's back, making her squirm in her saddle uncomfortably. Taking out her smoking pipe, she decided to relax her troubled mind with some puffs of pipe-weed. Her Thane is a strong woman. Whatever condition she's in, the housecarl prayed that she'll be alive when they find her.

* * *

"She's awakening, Suleen," Jo'Rak stuck his head out of the tent to call to his companion.

Placing her knife on the wooden table next to the partially-skinned stag, Suleen washed her blood-soaked hands in a pail of water and hurried to the tent. The sky was darkening rapidly and the candlelight threw shadows onto the face of the mysterious woman. As the two hunters watched, the Redguard groaned and stirred, her eyes blinking hazily.

Another pained groan as she reached for the bandages. The Khajit grabbed her hand to stop her but she let out a weak "No…" and he withdrew his hands. The Redguard proceeded to place the palm of her hand over her chest, directly above the position of the wound on her back. As the two hunters watched in stunned silence, her hand glowed with a yellow, soothing light that seeped slowly into her skin. She kept the flow of healing spell for a few more moments before falling back in unconsciousness; using her remaining magicka had drained her strength completely.

"A mage," Jo'Rak growled threateningly. "Jo'Rak has little favor for mages. Destruction follows in their footsteps."

The Khajit's hand rested on the hilt of his knife hanging from his side. His ears were flatted to his head and his lips pulled back in a snarl. Suleen hurriedly placed a reassuring hand on her friend's.

"We did not get her this far just for you to kill her," she urged her mentor. "Remember that not all mages are evil."

"And not all Khajit carry skooma… at least Jo'Rak doesn't," Jo'Rak mused to himself. "Jo'Rak will wait for this woman to awaken. Then she must leave."

Muttering to himself, the hunter left the tent to start a campfire. Suleen studied the older woman before her. Hesitantly, she started unfurling the linen that she had woven around the woman's chest. Her cheeks colored at the sight of the woman's bare breasts but she turned the Redguard to her side to look at the puncture wounds on her back.

The wounds had the look of a month's worth of healing. They had dried to two puckered scars that marred the woman's otherwise perfect bronze-colored skin. Shaking her head in wonder, Suleen covered the woman in a thick blanket and settled down beside her.

* * *

It was dark by the time the two Nord women spotted the small camp. It was a cloudy night with hardly any visible stars, the moon partially hidden. The breeze was unusually chilly so both women clutched travelling cloaks to their form to keep warm. Aela held a torch in one hand, to illuminate their way, and the reins of Frost in the other. The male Khajit from last night sat cross-legged on a boulder, running a whetstone on a dagger.

"A hunter's camp," Lydia pulled her horse to a stop as her sharp eyes took in the skinned and gutted deer on a wooden table. "They're usually friendly folks. They might have spotted her."

"Let's find out," Aela's heart punded with anticipation. Raene was nowhere to be seen and so was the young Redguard woman.

The Khajit's pointed ears pricked as he heard them coming and he slid off the boulder to his feet. Striding out to meet them, he kept the dagger at his side.

"Welcome to Jo'Rak's camp, travelers," the burly hunter gave a slight bow. "If it is warmth you seek, this Khajit is happy to share his campfire."

"We're looking for a friend of ours," Lydia dismounted her mare and approached the hunter cautiously.

"A friend, you say?" the tips of Jo'Rak's ears twitched and his long tail coiled at his feet in a restless manner but his voice was a calm rumble.

"A Redguard," Aela dismounted and strode up to Khajit. "She's injured and we need to see her." She ignored the startled look Lydia gave her.

"Ah…the mage," Jo'Rak's voice now had a hint of hostility in it. "Jo'Rak found her last night, near death. She sleeps in the tent."

Tossing the reins of Frost at an annoyed-looking Lydia, Aela darted to the tent, pulling the flaps aside. The young Redguard huntress looked up, startled, at the new arrival. Ignoring her, Aela got to her knees next to Raene and took her dark-skinned hand in hers.

"How is she?" she whispered her eyes fixed on the unconscious woman.

"She healed herself a while back," the Redguard woman cautiously regarded the Nord woman. "Then she lost consciousness."

Aela smoothened Raene's hair gently as Lydia ducked into the tent.

"She doesn't look near-death to me," the housecarl smiled in relief as she kneeled beside her Thane as well.

Aela felt like laughing in relief. Her Redguard is alive and well! She placed Raene's hand carefully at her side and turned to the young woman beside her. "Thank you, for everything you have done for her,"

"We'll take it from here," Lydia got to her feet, bending slightly to avoid her head from grazing the top of the tent. "I'll get the tent pitched."

Aela refused to leave the Dragonborn's side as she lightly stroked the woman's palm. Raene's chest rose and fell in deep, even breaths. She heard a small rustling noise behind her as the young huntress left the tent as well but she didn't turn to see. She felt as if she could never take her eyes off Raene ever again.

* * *

Outside, Lydia expertly erected the tent, a short distance away from the hunter's leather tent. The Khajit slowly approached her, as if slightly hesitant.

"If Jo'Rak may ask…" he started as he took a peg and pushed it with his bare hands past a loop and into the hard ground to hold the tent up. "Who are you? And who is the Redguard woman?"

Lydia looked up from her hammer and peg, to glance suspiciously at the Khajit beside her. She knew it was ill-mannered to not introduce yourself to a Khajit host and Jo'Rak had been nothing by hospitable by tending to Raene and allowing them to pitch their tent beside his campfire.

"We are travelers from Whiterun. My name is Lydia and the woman with me is Aela. The Redguard is Raene." she said simply, hoping that that will be sufficient for the hunter.

"Raene…" the Khajit tested the name on his tongue. "A strange name for a Redguard. Strange for a Redguard to travel with Nord women. Did Lydia pay for her sword arm? "

 _Well, this is one pesky Khajit_ , Lydia thought to herself irritably.

"Mages are outcast of Redguard people," the Khajit continued. "It is strange that this one practices sorcery."

Sighing in frustration, the housecarl turned to the Khajit. "It's because she is no regular Redguard. She's the Thane of Whiterun, Harbinger of the Companions and the Dragonborn."

A small gasp came from Jo'Rak's companion as the girl overheard their conversation. The Khajit himself blinked in shock as her words took a moment to sink in. "You jest with Jo'Rak?" He whispered in disbelief.

"I don't jest," Lydia hammered the final peg into the ground and straightened up. "Raene is the Dragonborn and therefore the law of the Redguards does not apply to her."

"Jo'Rak expect Dragonborn to have an army to follow her,"

"Well, she's not that kind of Dragonborn," Lydia smiled to herself. "Thank you, for tending to her wounds, Jo'Rak. If it pleases you, I will have her brought to my tent so we will not trouble you any further."

"It is fine with Jo'Rak," the Khajit nodded in agreement, suddenly seeming eager to please. "This Khajit will help you carry her."

Lydia smiled gratefully at the hunter as he ducked into his tent to bring out the Dragonborn. The houscarl felt her knotted muscles slowly starting to relax as the strain and anxiety that accompanied her throughout the entire day started to wear off. Heading to the horses, she started removing her pack and supplies. The least she could do for the hunters is to cook them a hot, filling meal, if they didn't mind. Her Thane was safe and she intended to never let Raene out of her sight again. By Talos, she swore that.

* * *

 **Well, with two women's eyes fixed on the Dragonborn, let's hope Raene does not run into any further mishap. The next chapter will be back to Raene's POV. I miss her already! ;)**

 **Btw, apologies for posting this late but yeah...my new job is keeping me busy.**

 **~Ayden**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9- Conversations by the River**

Raene had trouble of telling her dreams apart from reality. Most of the time she floated in darkness, silent and peaceful. She heard voices in her head but they were hushed and far away, too far for her to take notice off. And then she became aware of her body, it felt waterlogged and battered. She felt hands examining her, one rough and another tender. She had awakened at one point, to blinding pain from her back with two blurred faces bending over her. Summoning a healing spell, she let the soothing effect of the spell wash over her as the pain dissipated. And then the world turned black again shortly before she heard a single word whispered with anger, "Mage.". The darkness welcomed her.

* * *

Raene opened her eyes to the roof of a fur tent. Cautiously, she took a deep breath, testing the state of her injury and was grateful to feel no pain. She could hear crickets chirping in the night. Slowly and carefully, she sat up, the furs that covered her falling to her waist. Two bundled forms slept on either side of her, she realized. The familiar scents of her followers made her heart race with joy. _But, how? How did they find me?_ Never mind that, she had to see Aela.

She rolled to her side, bringing herself closer to the huntress and lowered her voice so as not to awaken her hourscarl. "Aela…"

The auburn-haired woman stirred and rolled onto her back, bringing her face-to-face with the Redguard as she opened her eyes. They widened in shock as the huntress covered her mouth to stifle a cry of surprise. Both women looked simultaneously towards Lydia but the Nord slumbered on peacefully and undisturbed. Raene turned back to the huntress and gave a start as the woman threw an arm around her and pressed face to the Redguard's chest in a sideways hug. It was a little awkward but Raene's heart sang with joy at the stoic Nord warrior's rare display of affection.

Placing her free arm around Aela's back, she returned the hug. "I'm all right, Aela. It'll take more than some arrows to bring down this Redguard." She whispered to the huntress in the darkness of the tent

Aela's shoulders shook slightly as the woman nodded into her shoulder. Raene took the chance to inhale the comforting aroma of the huntress, lightly resting her chin on the woman's head.

"Praise the mercy of Stendarr, Raene," Aela murmured. "I could never forgive myself if you died as a result of my foolishness."

"And I will not forgive myself if you got yourself hurt," Raene returned solemnly.

The beautiful huntress pulled back to look into Raene's eyes. For a moment, both warriors simply stared at one another; a Redguard Dragonborn and a Nord Companion. Aela's eyes shone in the darkness of the tent as she leaned forward and pressed her lips to Raene's cheek. The Dragonborn's heart raced.

"I will never let anything bad happen to you again," the redhead vowed fiercely.

Raene nodded numbly. Her head was still reeling at the feeling of the huntress' lips. _They're unbelievably soft_ , she realized. Once again, she had to fight down the urge to grab the woman and ravish her lips. As tender as Aela was with her at this moment, she was sure that the huntress will not welcome or tolerate _that_ kind of attention. So, Raene lay onto her back with a grunt; her back was still bruised from the rocks in the river.

"I'll see you in the morning," she closed her eyes as sleep quickly overcome her; the huntress's beautifully-chiseled face studying her was the last thing she saw.

* * *

"Raene!" Lydia got hurriedly to her feet as the weary Dragonborn stepped out of the tent. With visible effort, she composed herself in front of her company to address the woman formally. "I…I'm please to see you up and about, my Thane."

"No need for the formalities, Lydia," Raene hugged the stunned housecarl. "We're not in Whiterun anymore."

Her deep brown eyes focused on the two new faces seated around the campfire with Lydia, a golden-furred Khajit and a young, pretty Redguard woman. From the look of their camp, these two are hunters. Raene wondered on how she and her followers ended up in their company.

"This is Jo'Rak and Suleen, Raene," Lydia gestured to the two as they stood up. "They saved you."

On slightly-unsteady feet, Raene approached the campfire and sat down to warm herself. As if on cue, the other three took their seats, regarding her silently as if waiting for an explanation.

"I owe you my life," she addressed the hunters. "Thank you…both of you."

The Khajit and Redguard nodded in acceptance but Raene detected a hint of cautiousness from Jo'Rak. She looked around the camp.

"Where's Aela?"

"She went for a swim in the river," Lydia offered her Thane a tankard of boiled water and Raene nodded her thanks. "She should be back soon enough."

"Jo'Rak is pleased to see Dragonborn healed," the Khajit spoke his first words to Raene and she immediately remembered the voice in her head when she was unconscious. _Mage_.

Not willing to reprimand her friend for giving away her title, the Dragonborn simply smiled at Jo'Rak. She turned her attention on the Redguard huntress and was it her imagination or did the girl actually blush? Disregarding the thought, she addressed Suleen.

"How long was I out?"

"A day," Suleen's voice was soft and melodic, like a bard. "You slipped in and out of consciousness."

"Khajit fed you blue mountain flower tea when Dragonborn was running a fever,"

"Please, Jo'Rak," Raene chuckled. "Just call me Raene"

The Khajit shuffled his boots, the tankard seeming too small for his large, furry hands.

"Khajit has some questions for Raene," Jo'Rak's ears flicked for a moment. "If it pleases Raene to answer them."

"It will please me to answer any questions you have, Jo'Rak," Raene nodded encouragingly at the Khajit. "It's the least I could do for you."

She suddenly sensed a tense atmosphere among her companions. Lydia sat a little straighter and Suleen darted a worried look at Jo'Rak. The tension was broken however when Aele strode into the camp side, wearing her armor, her hair damp from the swim. Without thinking, Raene scrambled to her feet. The huntress stopped mid-stride as her eyes fell on the Redguard. A smile curved her perfect lips.

"Welcome back to the land of the living, Raene."

Pretending that the incident last night did not occur, Raene greeted the huntress with enthusiasm, clasping forearms with her. Crossing to a table where her bow and arrows lay, Aela shouldered them.  
"I'm going for a hunt," she announced.

"Can I come with you?" Suleen had a pleading note to her voice. She seemed suddenly eager to get away from the camp fire.

Aela studied the young huntress, her eyes assessing. After a bit, she nodded. Gratefully, Suleen scrambled to get her weapons as the huntress headed off to the woods. She darted a final look behind her shoulders at the Dragonborn.

"Don't go anywhere until I return," her tone seemed almost like a warning to the bemused woman.

Raene simply held both palms up in surrender with a small smile. Nodding, the huntress continued her track, the Redguard girl scurrying after her. Taking her seat, Raene ran her fingers through her uncombed hair. Her precious ornamental braid casing had disappeared somewhere during her misadventure and her hair was full of tangles. Looking at her remaining two companions, she noticed Jo'Rak's tail swishing, stirring up tiny clumps of dust in the sand.

"You had questions, you say?"

"Yes," the Khajit's voice was a soft rumble. "Jo'Rak seeks a certain mage. Perhaps Raene have heard of him, being a mage herself"

"I doubt that, but there might be a chance that I do," Raene leaned forward with her elbows crossed on her knees. "What's his name?"

"He is Altmer. His name is Gladril." Jo'Rak's voice dripped with distaste at the name as the mention of it disgusted him.

Raene frowned as she tried to find any familiarity with that name. Unfortunately, the name was foreign to her. "I've never heard of that name. He could have been a mage from another college or a former student in Winterhold's college."

The Khajit's ears drooped and he sighed deeply, his wide shoulders slumping.

"If I may ask…" Raene ventured carefully after a bit –Lydia looked warningly at her but she continued. "…why seek this mage?"

Jo'Rak's eyes darted sharply to hers and it seemed for a moment they burned with hatred and anger. The Dragonborn blinked in surprise at the strong emotions radiating from Jo'Rak. Slowly, the Khajit placed his tankard to his side and reached for the buckles of his fur armor. Raene looked questioningly at her housecarl and Lydia gave a small shrug. Removing the straps that held his fur jerkin together, Jo'Rak slipped off the armor from his upper body.

Lydia let out a low hiss and Raene's eyes widened slightly at the sight of the Khajit's torso. His fur was burnt off in three long streaks as if a flaming whip was drawn over him. The exposed skin was blackened. Imagining the pain that the Khajit had endured sent a stab of sympathy through the Dragonborn.

"Ysmir's beard…" Lydia whispered. "Who in Oblivion did that to you?"

"Mages," the Khajit placed his hands on his knees, his un-burnt fur gently shifting in the wind. "Jo'Rak had his own village once. It seems like another lifetime ago. Then mages attack Khajit camp. Jo'Rak tried to fight them but Khajit cannot defeat magic. They probably think all Khajit were dead when they left the village….but not Jo'Rak."

The Khajit's voice was low and riddled with pain and loss. "Jo'Rak heard a single name before losing consciousness; Gladril." The hunter's eyes flashing with anger. "When Jo'Rak finds this Gladril, he will pay for the slaughter. Khajit will make his pay." The vow was ominous.

Raene looked at Lydia and the housecarl returned her look, pity written all over her features.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Jo'Rak," she finally said.

"Khajit don't need pity," the hunter rumbled.

"If you could remember," Lydia thumbed her chin. "What did these mages wear?"

At a look from Raene, she explained. "The garbs of mages usually determine where they studied from or who they serve."

Raene nodded thoughtfully and turned to the Khajit. The feline hunter frowned as he tried to recall a far away memory.

"They wore long robes…expensive-looking robes," Jo'Rak's tail swished restlessly. "Purple and gold were their color but it is hard to be sure in the dark."

"Thalmor…" Raene hissed the word in distaste. "I have nothing but contempt for those prissy High Elves. I just never realize how cold they could get."

"Who are these….Thalmor?" The Khajit's lightly-furred ears pricked and he sat up expectantly, sharp eyes fixed on the Dragonborn.

"Their organization consists only of Altmer." Raene took a gulp or water before continuing. "They claim to serve no one but the Imperial legion formed an alliance with them. Their agents are numbered by the hundreds, Jo'Rak. This 'Gladril' must be one of them." Sighing regretfully, she shook her head. "But it is almost impossible to track him. No one knows the location of the Thalmor headquarters aside from the one in Solitude."

"They have headquarters in Solitude, eh?" the Khajit gave a bitter smile. "Maybe this Khajit will pay them a small visit."

"No, Jo'Rak," Lydia's tone was firm and urgent. "It is madness to attack the Thalmor and you will most likely get yourself killed…and what about Suleen?"

"Suleen?" the Khajit's voice turned thoughtful. "Jo'Rak will have to release her. No need for her to get drawn in Khajit's problems."

"Will that satisfy you and justify your people then?" the Dragonborn's voice was low, her head bowed to the ground.

Jo'Rak sprang to his feet angrily. "What does Dragonborn know of Jo'Rak's people? Does Raene know the pain of losing one's family?"

"No," Raene slowly looked up to meet the furious eyes of the Khajit, her voice cold as frost. "I don't. I never had a family. I grew up in a small orphanage in Hammerfell, a forgotten child. I ran away when I was five and I don't think anyone even noticed my absence. So, no, Jo'Rak. I don't know what it's like to lose a family."

The Khajit blinked uncertainly as the Dragonborn continued; "You carry the spirit of your entire clan, Khajit. Live on and live in dignity. Have children and rebuild your life. Only then, can the legacy of your people leave on."

"No…" the Khajit collapsed to his knees, his head bowed. "All these years, Jo'Rak lived in anger and hatred. It will not leave this Khajit."

Carefully, Lydia placed a comforting hand on the Khajit's shoulder. His body jerked but he did not shy away from her touch.

"Anger clouded my judgment once when I mother was killed." Her voice was soft and calm. "Three years I wandered Skyrim hunting for her murderers. One night, sitting alone by a campfire, I realized that I was wasting away in hate and loathing. It overwhelms you, Jo'Rak. So I told myself that if I encounter them one day, I will kill them, but I will search no longer. And then I found peace with myself."

"It will be hard," the Khajit sat back and rested his furry hands on his knees. "But your words move Jo'Rak. This Khajit shall remember your advice…both of your advice." He blinked appreciatively at the warriors.

Raene smiled and held out her forearm to the Khajit. He reached out to grasp it firmly and gave her a toothy smile for the first time. "Thank you, Dragonborn."

* * *

The sun was setting when Aela returned with Suleen, the young Redguard held three rabbits by their long floppy ears and the huntress had a fox on her shoulder.

"Your student is quite a hunter, Khajit." She remarked casually as the Redguard flushed in pleasure.

A look of pride crossed Jo'Rak's face at the praise, as he regarded his hunting protégée. He offered Suleen a cup of tea and made space beside him for her to seat. Looking surprised at the gesture, Suleen sat beside her mentor and placed her palms out to the fire, wiggling her fingers for warmth.

Lydia tended to their dinner as she turned thick slices of venison on a roasting spit. The smell of the spiced meat filled the camp as the Nord huntress took a seat beside the Dragonborn, resting her bow and quiver beside her. The Redguard wore a midnight blue tunic with the sleeves roughly cut off. Raene wasn't must of a seamstress, but the tunic was one of the many she brought along for her travels.

"How are you feeling?" Aela's voice was soft and slightly husky as she regarded her leader with soft green eyes. Hearing her voice sent jolts up the Dragonborn's spine.

"I…I'm feeling better, Aela." She cleared her throat and ran her fingers through her hair as she chuckled. "Jo'Rak's tea is foul but at least it regains my strength."

"Foul is the right word," the Khajit agreed with a deep-voiced laugh. Suleen looked incredulously at him as if she had never heard him laughing before. _She probably have not_ , Raene mused.

"That's good," Aela ran her hand down Raene's defined arm and the Dragonborn barely surpassed a shiver at the pleasant feeling.

 _By the Divines, I am losing my mind over this woman!_

"Dinner is served," Lydia announced as she took the spit off the fire and used the knife to slide the meat into two bowls, passing one to the Khajit and one to the Dragonborn.

"So, how was the hunt?" Raene tore off a slice of venison and stuffed it into her mouth.

"The woods are teaming with prey," Aela leaned in to take a piece of meat from the bowl and Raene got a whiff of sweat and leather emanating from the woman. "We would have taken down bigger prey but it wasn't necessary."

"Aela said you hunted a mammoth…Raene," Suleen ventured hesitantly. The Redguard sounded nervous in Raene's presence and the Dragonborn decided to try her best to reassure the young girl.

"I did, Suleen," she smiled at the memory. "Though in the end, it was one of my hunters who brought down the beast. She has to be around your age as well."

"She must be a great huntress," Suleen's eyes shined with admiration.

"And you will be just like her if you continue your progress," Aela assured the younger woman and the Redguard blushed furiously.

"Suleen is a good hunter," Jo'Rak's eyes shined as it captured the flames. "A year or two and she won't need old Jo'Rak anymore."

"Jo'Rak!" Suleen exclaimed. "I will never do that to you. You're my only friend."

"You talk nothing but nonsense sometimes, young Suleen." The large Khajit grumbled softly yet affectionately.

Lydia took the last piece of meat from the wooden bowl and chewed on it carefully as she made light conversation with the two hunters. She had also shed her armor for short-sleeved tunic but kept her greatsword beside her at all times. Raene used the opportunity to focus her attention on Aela.

The huntress passed a hand over her forehead to sweep a lock of auburn hair away from her face as she met the Redguard's gaze after a bit.

"How did you find me, Aela?"

"I sniffed you out," the flame-haired huntress flashed the Dragonborn a quick grin. "You have quite a unique scent, you know."

"I do?" Raene's eyes widened and she felt a flush creep up to her cheeks.

"Yes…" the huntress' voice turned low and breathy. "You smell…warm. It's hard to describe but it is welcoming scent," The huntress leaned towards Raene with a smile, her voice a whisper. "And I'm very fond of it."

"Why, Aela…" Raene grinned at the huntress, hoping that the huntress will mistake the redness of her face for the light from the campfire. "I had no idea you adored my scent but knowing it just warms my heart." She theatrically placed a palm on her chest.

The huntress leaned forward until her lips were a hairbreadth away from Raene's ear. "I adore _other_ parts of you as well,"

She drew back with a look of feigned indifference on her face. Raene felt her heart pounding against her ribcage and she took a deep, shaky breath. What was Aela doing to her? She brushed her hair with her fingers nervously and avoided looking at the huntress, sensing the other woman's amusement.

It was late into the night when Raene yawned and announced that she was going to turn in, her companions taking it as a cue to follow her lead. Some extra logs were added to the fire to keep it burning for a few more candlemarks, as the hunters and the warriors retreated to their respective tents.

Lydia rolled into her bedroll and fell asleep almost immediately with light snores. Raene felt the emerald eyes of the huntress trained on her from where she lay and she turned on her side to regard the redhead. The woman kept her blanket to the swell of her hips. _Shapely hips_ , Raene noted. In silence, the two women just stared at each other. Finally, weariness from the hunt overcomes the Nord woman and her eyes closed, her long, curved eyelashes drawing dark shadows down her face. Raene regarded the ravishing beauty until sleep finally came to her. Her dreams were filled with images of a particular flame-haired huntress.

* * *

 **Raene is back to the peak of health and is ready to move on to more adventures! I hope none of you have gotten attached to the hunters because they're just characters passing through. I may or may not write about them again in the future. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**

 **And finally thank you for the reviews, my dear readers! Keep 'em coming.**

 _ **~Ayden**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10- The Horned Creature**

"Jo'Rak hopes to see you again one day, Raene," the Khajit extended his arm to the Dragonborn and Raene returned the gesture.

It was dawn and the hunters were packed and ready to move on. Jo'Rak had a heavy-looking traveler's pack on his back and rolls of fur under an arm. Suleen hefted a backpack on one shoulder as she said her farewells to Raene's followers.

"Hunt well, young one," Aela placed a hand on the Redguard's shoulder.

The young huntress stepped up to the Dragonborn, her posture awkward and her cheeks pink. "Goodbye, Raene."

Raene gave a laugh and pulled the huntress into an embrace. When they finally pulled away, a wide smile played on Suleen's lips. Slipping her hand into a small pouch on her belt, the Dragonborn produced a flawless amethyst. She placed the gem into the younger Redguard's palm and closed her fingers over it.

"A small token of my thanks." Raene flashed a grin at the younger woman.

Clutching the stone to her heart, Suleen stammered her thanks to the Redguard. Jo'Rak stood a short distance away, shaking his head exasperatedly at his student.

"If Suleen is done simpering at Raene, perhaps we can leave." He called.

Suleen flushed as she turned to her mentor. With a final look of gratitude at Raene, she rushed after the departing Khajit. Lydia chortled and Aela's had on an amused smile.

"That young girl has a soft spot for you, Raene." Lydia turned to disassemble the tent.

"Redguards always seem to have a thing to me," Raene joked good-naturedly as she took her saddle and headed to her dark bay stallion, grazing a short distance away.

Saddling Alduin, she turned to see Aela approaching her with her ebony sword. With a small cry of relief, Raene closed the distance to the woman and took the sword gratefully.

"I thought I lost it," she pulled the prized sword out of its finely carved sheath and studied the blade.

"I took it while Lydia was striding up and down the bridge screaming at the top of her voice," the huntress gave a small chuckle as she checked the reins on Frost.

"Thank you, Aela," Raene placed a hand on the huntress' tanned arm.

The woman turned and flashed a gorgeous smile at the Dragonborn. "Anything to keep my Redguard happy,"

Raene's stomach did somersaults at the mention of ' _my Redguard'_ and she felt heat creep up her face. Aela slowly turned to face her Harbinger with her arms crossed and an amused look on her face.

"Are you blushing, my Harbinger?" her auburn hair blew gently in the wind and her green eyes were bright as she tilted her head up to look at Raene.

"What? No!" Raene abruptly turned her back to the woman as she fumbled to attach her sword to her belt before striding back to Lydia, Aela's throaty laugh accompanying her.

"Well, well…" Lydia folded the tent neatly and stored it into a sack. "The woman actually has a sense of humor."

* * *

The three warriors had been riding on the road for quite a while. Lydia held her pipe in her hand, her face relaxed. Aela studied the terrain before her, her body gently swaying with the motion of Frost. Astride Alduin, Raene rested a hand on her knee and held her stallion's reins in a loose grasp.

"So, Lydia…" Raene glanced slyly at the Nord woman. "You never told me what happened between you and that young lord."

Lydia coughed mid-smoke. Laughing, the Dragonborn waited for the housecarl to catch her breath. She could sense the huntress' mild interest beside her though the woman paid no visible attention.

"The lord?"

"Yes, my housecarl….the lord with the neat beard."

"Well, we walked a bit and talked. Mostly about the building in Whiterun," Lydia blushed. "He studied Nord architecture."

"I see," Raene felt her grin widening. "And what happened after all the talking and walking?"

"N-nothing happened!" the housecarl took a hurried puff from her pipe. "We just talked. That's all."

"Well..." Raene bit her lip to stop herself from laughing. "I'll hold you to your word. A housecarl never lies to her Thane."

She heard Aela chuckling beside her as Lydia darted a guilty look at her the Redguard. A thrush flew overhead, chirping cheerfully. The huntress tucked a lock of hair behind her ear as she raised her face to the breeze, eyes closed and a relaxed smile on her perfect lips. Stopping herself from ogling the woman, Raene turned her attention to the road before her. Apart from a traveler or two, the road to Ivarstead was generally quiet.

The small party rode until the sky turned dimmer and Raene called a halt for the night. She stood beside her horse and watched at her two followers went about her tasks with hardly a word to each other. _Something is wrong here_ , she frowned. She have not heard Lydia and Aela exchange more than a few words of greeting during her time in Whiterun but now it seems like the two are actively avoiding each other.

Once the camp was ready, Raene sat on a low boulder and ran a whetstone over her ebony sword. She tried as subtly as she could to observe the two women before her. Aela fiddled with a bowstring that she was tightening and Lydia sat, whittling away at a piece of wood with a small knife. The awkward silence stretched.

"Okay," the Dragonborn stopped her sword-sharpening abruptly as both women looked up from their respective task. "I'm detecting a hint of animosity between the two of you."

"Animosity?" the huntress raised her eyebrows in mock surprise. "However did you figure that out?" at the same time Lydia said brusquely. "We're fine."

The silence stretched for a moment in the camp as both warriors turned to regard each other.

"Are we fine, Lydia?" Aela's voice was calm but that only seemed to infuriate the housecarl further.

"I said we are, didn't I?" she snapped as she threw the knife to the ground before her, the blade sticking point down in the soil. "And we will remain fine as long as you don't do something stupid again."

"Something stupid?" the redhead woman's voice was dangerously low. "Stupid sounds like something Farkas does and I'm telling you…" Aela's eyes glinted dangerously. "…with you steel armor and greatsword, you do look like a female counterpart of that wool-headed lummox. Maybe you're his long lost sister."

"Why, you…" Lydia jumped to her feet and advanced aggressively on the huntress, Aela stood to meet her, her arms clenched at her hips. "Say that again, woman. To my face."

With a mirthless smile, Aela opened her mouth to repeat her words and Raene darted in to separate the two women. "Stop it, you two!" she snapped at the two warriors.

Aela's penetrating gaze fell onto the Dragonborn and Raene's words almost faltered but she continued strongly. "I don't know what conspired between the two of you while I was gone, but you will settle it tonight….and that's an order."

Both women stared at the Redguard and it took all Raene's willpower not to step away from their combined hostility. Lydia radiated open fury while Aela's flashing eyes and deep frown was the only indication of the huntress' state of emotion.

"Now, I'm going to take a bath at the stream nearby and when I return I expect all grudges to be well behind you two," with those parting words, Raene turned on her heels and strode in the direction of the water, feeling the gaze of the two women boring into her back.

* * *

The Dragonborn bent over the creek, her tunic slung over a nearby branch, as she splashed the cool, refreshing water onto her shoulders and back. Water droplets dribbled down her sides to dampen her trousers but she hardy took notice. Large ferns surrounded the small stream, providing the woman with some privacy that was not really required out in the woods. Cupping, the cooling liquid in her palms, she rubbed her face and ran her damp fingers through her black locks, patiently combing out the tangles that had gathered over the days.

Reaching down again, she gathered more water and was about to bring it up to her face when she caught the reflection of a horned creature right _behind_ her. Quick as lightning, the Redguard grabbed her sword and drew the blade, rising to her feet to confront the intruder. The forest was silent before her as if holding its breath. The Redguard's chest rose and fell heavily as she cast around the creek, disregarding her half-nakedness.

Whatever she saw was real, she knew; a slender human-like creature with twisted ram horns. Narrowing her eyes to peer into the darkness, Raene sniffed the air. The smell of burnt meat lingered in the night air. Her skin prickled as she hurriedly pulled on her tunic without waiting for the water on her skin to dry off. Stumbling in her haste to leave, the Dragonborn headed back to camp.

Both Nords were seated facing one another, as if at the end of an unwanted conversation, when Raene returned. Her mind still on the occurrence at the creek, the Redguard sat by the fire and placed her ebony sword on her knees. She ignored her two followers as she studied the flames.

"We've settled out disagreement," Lydia announced sheepishly and the Dragonborn nodded distractedly.

"Are you okay, Raene?" Aela was quick to pick up Raene's unease.

Forcing the uncomfortable feeling away, Raene looked at the huntress. Aela's eyes betrayed her concern for the dark-skinned woman. She smiled and hoped it convinced the Nord.

"I'm fine, Aela."

Lydia stood up and stretched. "I'm tired," she bent into the tent. "Goodnight, you two."

"Goodnight, Lydia," Aela responded awkwardly.

Raene did not respond as she gazed into flames _. What was that creature? Was it friendly or hostile?_ She did not register the huntress until the woman sat cross-legged next to her.

"You look…pale. As if you've seen a ghost," The huntress studied the woman's form. "And your clothes are wet. You'll catch a chill out here."

She disappeared into the tent and emerged with Raene's new fur cloak.

"Here," she threw the heavy material at the Redguard. "Take that off."

Placing the cloak on her knees, the Dragonbon grasped the hem of her tunic and looked at the huntress. Aela looked back, her face carefully blank. Giving an earnest look at her, Raene gestured at her to turn around. Instead the Nord placed her hands on her hips and took on a patronizing tone.

"I saw you naked after your first transformation, Raene. I'm your blood sister, aren't I?"

Raene blushed at the memory as she took a deep breath and pulled the tunic off her back. Immediately the cold night breeze hit her damp skin and she threw the cloak over her form, shivering. Aela resumed her seat beside the Redguard hardly seeming to feel the cold. But she was a Nord after all and Nords have a higher tolerance of the cold.

"The sky is beautiful, Raene." She commented after a while.

Raene studied the clear night sky with thousands of stars spread over it. It was a glorious sight and the Dragonborn sighed as the wind gently ruffled her hair. For a moment, her troubled thoughts left her mind.

"Just like in Whiterun," she said softly.

Aela did not respond as she continued staring at the sky, her toned arms crossed over her knees. Raene's eyes were drawn instantaneously to the woman's sultry lips, remembering the feel of them on her cheek. She still felt hesitant to make any moves on the huntress and she berated herself for that. She wondered what Aela felt for her. Did she see her as the Dragonborn, a Harbinger, a friend and ally…or a woman? And why was Raene so afraid to ask? The Dragonborn shook her head to dispel the thoughts. She could do with some mead in her belly.

"It is a little cold tonight," the huntress sighed after a bit, rubbing her exposed arms. Raene looked at her, expecting her to retire to the tent but instead the woman focused her intense green eyes on the Redguard expectantly.

"Oh…" very much aware of the state of undress she was in but not wanting to disappoint the Nord beauty, Raene opened one side of her cloak invitingly.

Smiling, Aela slid quickly into the warmth of the fur cloak. She rested against the Dragonborn's shoulder, red hair brushing against the taller woman's collarbone. Raene realized that she was holding her breath and she let it out as softly as she could. It felt like her head was filled with wool and she was suddenly unable to think of anything to say.

"I like you, Raene." The huntress voice was sensually soft. "I feel drawn to you."

Raene hummed in acknowledgment not trusting herself her to talk. She was aware of the current position she was in, one arm around the huntress to keep her in the folds of the cloak and the Nord woman leaning against her body. Aela snuggled deeper into the dip of the Dragonborn's neck as her breathing started to even out. After a while, Raene realized that the woman was asleep. Stretching her legs into a more comfortable position carefully, so as to not wake the huntress, Raene closed her eyes and surrendered herself to the realm of dreams.

* * *

The Dragonborn stood alone in a pitch black world. She looked down and gave a start at her nakedness. But somehow, right now that did not seem important to her.

"Dovahkiin…" A disembodied voice rumbled from the depths of the darkness.

She whirled in the direction of the voice, feeling vulnerable and exposed.

"Ysmir…" the dark and sinister voice sounded close enough to be a whisper in her ear.

Rounding on the darkness, Raene clenched her fists and shouted. "Show yourself!" As if summoned, her orcish greatsword materialized in her hands, the blade shimmering blue.

"Beware what you ask for, mortal…" the voice growled. "When the time comes, you will see me for what I am; eternal darkness… and power."

Black slimy tendrils reached for Raene and she leapt back to evade them but they came from every direction, wrapping her in a strangling, revolting embrace….

With a sharp cry, Raene jerked awake. Sweat trickled down her face. A hand gingerly gripped her arm and she barely stopped herself from shoving Aela off her side. The huntress's eyes were alert in the moonlight as she reached up to wipe the sweat off Raene's brow.

"Just a nightmare, my warrior." her voice cooed and lulled the agitated Redguard as a warm palm cupped Raene's sweaty cheek.

Raene ran her fingers through her hair. It was a dream and yet it felt so real. Suddenly, she felt exposed in the clearing. "We should get inside, Aela."

The huntress got to her feet smoothly with no sign of sluggishness from her sleep. Raene followed her more slowly, her limbs feeling heavy and tired as if she was still fighting off the bloody tentacles. Taking the Dragonborn's hand, the Nord led her troubled leader into the tent to sleep off the remainder of the night. Raene allowed herself to be led, her mind filled with images of dark tentacles and the ominous voice. She shivered and it was not from the cold.

* * *

 **Wonder who's that sinister presence? Will Raene be plagued with more dreams such as this one? Review, peeps! Hope you guys enjoyed that tiny bit of fluff between our Dragonborn and Aela. And please be back next week for more!**

 **~Ayden**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11- Ivarstead**

Raene sat in brooding silence as she rode Alduin. She had drawn her crimson travelling cloak to cover her entire form and held both ends together with a loose fist. Her two followers exchanged concerned looks with each other before turning their attention back to the Dragonborn's slightly hunched back.

It was possible for Raene to dismiss the dream but the image of the horned creature by the creek sent a shiver down her spine as she wondered if the two happenings were related. Looking further up the road, she noticed a sign at the point in which the road forked into two directions.

"Ivarstead…" she peered at the fading words on the wooden sign pointing towards east. "We should be there soon." She announced to her two travelling companions.

Urging Alduin in the intended direction, the Redguard started a steady pace towards Ivarstead. The three women had been travelling in the direction of the small town for three days, a day extra just to get back on the main road after the accident at the watchtower.

"I wonder what's been troubling her," Lydia nodded at her leader.

"She had been quiet since that nightmare two nights back," Aela frowned and bit her lower lip thoughtfully.

"Nightmare?" Lydia turned sharply to the huntress. "What nightmare?"

"She did not tell me, housecarl, but I was with her that night," Aela clicked her tongue in frustration. "She just retreated into herself like an injured puppy."

"A puppy?" Lydia chortled softly and Aela glanced at her with a small smile.

The laughing drew Raene's attention and she glanced suspiciously at the two warriors behind her. Lydia smiled back sweetly at her friend and with a sniff, the Redguard turned her eyes back to the cobbled road. Frowning and steeling herself, Aela heeled Frost towards the Dragonborn.

"What is going on with you?" her tone was sharp and the Redguard almost flinched. "You've been behaving like this since that night."

Raene pulled her hood over her head to cover her face from the bright sunlight, and maybe from the look of the huntress.

"Things have been troubling me lately, Aela," she muttered as she twisted the leather reins in her hand.

"And you don't see me fit to confide in." the beautiful Nord's voice was tinged with resentment. "I did not decide to follow you out here just for you to give us the cold shoulder."

Raene turned to the huntress, the shadows cast by the hood giving her dark-skinned face a mysterious look. "I trust you, Alea," her voice was soft and reassuring. "…but we all have our secrets."

Being able to relate to the words of her leader, Aela nodded and placed a hand on the Redguard's knee. "I'll be here if you want to talk about it." She let Frost fall back to Lydia's side to give her Harbinger the space the woman seemed to need.

* * *

"We're here," Lydia announced and Raene raised her eyes to the small town set before her.

Ivarstead was a quiet and almost dull-looking town at the foot of the Throat of the World. A sawmill lumbered nearby as two men hefted a log onto a running rail that sawed the wood into half. Nearby, a shirtless Nord swung an axe downwards, splitting a log neatly into two. A large scraggly-looking dog stood up slowly and followed the small party deeper into the town. Spotting a hanging sign, a tell-tale sign of an inn and tavern, Raene dismounted from her stallion and led Alduin to a nearby post, tying his reins firmly to it.

Ruffling the horse's mane, she lifted her pack off the saddle and trudged to the inn, Aela and Lydia by her side with their travelling gear. The door swing open before they could reach it and a drunken Breton staggered out. He turned to yell back into the tavern. "I'll have my men at you, mark my words!"

A tankard flew out from the open door and the man ducked to avoid it, stumbling into Raene, his arms drunkenly gripping her sides to steady himself. His unwashed smell and the stench of mead on his breath caused the Dragonborn to curl her lips in disgust. Before she could react to the Breton however, Lydia grabbed the man by his arm and swung him off the porch, causing him to tumble into a bush where he lay groaning.

Turning to her housecarl, Raene let out a sharp bark of laughter and Lydia grinned back. Leave it to Lydia to keep her safe from drunkards. She walked into the tavern and was surrounded with the warm glow of candles and the smell of roasting meat. Immediately, she sunk into the nearest chair, sighing appreciatively and dumping her pack beside her. Aela shook her head in amusement at the Dragonborn. A bard strummed a harp from the corner of the room as patrons bent over their meals or traded tales with each other over tankards of ale.

Lydia headed to talk to the innkeeper as Raene stretched her feet out, feeling her muscles relax. Aela sat in a chair closer to the flames and warmed her hands, her auburn hair seemingly the same shade as the flames before her. It was then that Raene noticed the interested looks the huntress was getting from some of the male patrons. Aela seemed oblivious to it as she rubbed her hands together, her lips slightly parted in a content sigh. Knowing what most of the men were thinking, Raene got to her feet and strutted over to the Nord woman.

"We should get ourselves settled in," she placed a hand on the woman's shoulder and emphasized on the ' _we_ '. The huntress looked up at her curiously.

Thankfully Lydia returned with news that she had gotten two rooms for them. Aela rose and hefted her pack as she followed the housecarl and Dragonborn to the rooms. She hesitated at the doorways as Lydia entered one room and Raene headed to another. Feeling the gaze of the huntress' admirers, Raene cocked her head towards her room. Aela beautiful features brightened as she moved past the Redguard into the room. At the doorway, Raene turned her gaze on the men, her fierce eyes meeting each one until they dropped sullenly back to their meal and drinks. Satisfied, the Dragonborn closed the wooden door.

"It has a rough yet comfortable look," the Nord turned around slowly as she took in the room.

Raene sat on one of the two beds in the room and proceeded to take off her boots. The room was sparsely furnished with two beds placed side by side, a battered-looking chest at the foot of Raene's bed and a wooden table and chair in the corner. An unlit stub of candle sat on the table beside a bowl of apples.

Wearily, the Dragonborn reached for the buckles and straps holding her armor together.

"Here, let me." The huntress pushed away the Redguard's hands and got to work on unbuckling the stiff straps.

Raene stood awkwardly tensed as Aela removed the armor with a small grunt and placed it carefully onto the chest. Below the dark metal plates, the Redguard wore a black leather tunic that prevented her armor from chaffing her skin. The material was now uncomfortable to her skin, covered with sweat and dust from her travels. Reaching up to the laces of the jerkin, Aela's deft fingers started untying them. Raene felt a bead of sweat trickle down her back as the huntress unlaced the last knot. Her deep green eyes fixed to the Dragonborn's hazel ones, Aela pushed the jerkin off her shoulders.

For a moment, the two women just stared at each other silently. They stood close enough to feel each other's breath. Aela's eyes roved over the Dragonborn's skin without a hint of embarrassment. The air in the room was still but Raene felt goose bumps prickle on her exposed upper body. She reached out without thinking and brushed a stubborn lock of hair out of Aela's face, tucking it gently behind her ear. The huntress's lips parted but before she could speak, a firm knock sounded on the door.

Snapping out of the moment and hurriedly pulling on a tunic from her pack, Raene opened the door. Lydia stood stiffly at the doorway. She had also removed her armor and donned a blue tunic with white stitching in the sleeves, her bracers remained on her wrists.

"There's a blizzard up in the mountains. No way are we're making the ascent today."

Raene groaned as she sagged slightly against the door frame.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes, I'm sure we can trust the judgment of the locals."

"Fine, then," Raene rubbed her face roughly. "We'll see how long the blizzard lasts."

"Good. 'Cause I need a drink and some hot soup," Lydia turned away from her Thane as the Redguard closed her door.

Raene leaned her head against the wooden door and let out a deep breath as the anxiety of the meeting the Greybeards got to her. She turned around and her jaw dropped in shock. Aela had her back to the Dragonborn, naked. Her armor was laid out neatly on the bed and she was in the midst of removing her bracers. Raene instinctively studied the woman's muscled yet feminine curves and her eyes widened even further. Flushing, she turned back to the door and stared at it numbly. The huntress had no sense of modesty!

"What are you doing?" Aela's deep voice sounded un-muffled as the woman faced the Redguard.

"Put some clothes on!" Raene's voice came out in a squeak and she frowned and cleared her throat noisily.

A throaty laugh came from the huntress and Raene gritted her teeth in embarrassment.

"You can turn around now," Aela said after a bit, her voice laced with amusement.

Raene took a deep breath and turned around, half-expecting to still see the woman naked but thankfully Aela was fully clothed. Her wide-necked tunic slid off to expose a smooth, tanned shoulder. Trying to maintain a composed face, Raene gathered her pack and placed it into the chest before sitting on the bed. She blushed when she remembered what happened shortly before Lydia's intrusion.

Looking unfazed, Aela stretched herself on the bed, placing an arm under her head as she regarded the wooden ceiling. The silence stretched.

"I like you as well, Aela," Raene carefully watched the woman's chiseled features.

The flame-haired Nord smiled softly and closed her eyes, her face smooth and peaceful. _Did she just go to sleep?_ Raene looked incredulously at the Nord woman. It seems like she had as the huntress' eyes remain closed. Shaking her head, Raene exited the room, closing the door carefully behind her.

Stepping outside the inn, she looked up at the mountains looming close by. Thick clouds covered the icy peaks and a stray breeze blew cold air into Raene's face. A painted wooden sign reading 'Vilemry Inn' swung creakily from a beam on the inn's veranda. The sky overhead was dark as if an incoming storm approached. Hurriedly, the people of Ivarstead went about their daily chores. A shepherd urged his flock into their pen, glancing up from time to time at the sky. Thunder echoed in the distance as Raene crossed the small road to the Nord shepherd.

"Can my horses spend the night in your pen? I will hate for them to be exposed to the weather."

Craning his head to look at the three horses and scratching his straw-colored hair under his hat, the man held out an open palm expectantly.

"Fifty septims," his slightly-impatient voice was rough and gravely.

"Done," Raene placed the money in his waiting hand and he shouldered past her to the horses.

When Raene headed back into the inn, the wind had picked up drastically, howling lightly in the late evening air. She spotted Lydia in deep conversation with two burly Redguard mercenaries. At a word from one of the men, Lydia laughed, snorted and smacked the man's heavy arm. The motion splashed some of the mercenary's drink but he hardly seemed ruffled by it.

Crossing the old wooden floor to the innkeeper, Raene leaned against the counter. "I have a thirst for something strong,"

"Let's see here…" the Nord ducked to survey his stock before straightening up with an orange glass bottle. "Got some Nord mead here. Very good stuff."

"I'll take it," Raene swiped the drink out of the man's hand and headed to an empty table to nurse her drink in peace.

" _Our hero, our hero, claims a warrior's heart_.."

At those words, Raene closed her eyes and let out a small groan. The last thing she wanted at this moment was to listen to a bard singing a song about her.

" _I tell you, I tell you, the Dragonborn comes_ …"

"If only she knew that the bloody Dragonborn is sitting two tables away from her," Raene muttered to herself as she took a deep gulp of ale.

Some of the patrons started clapping to encourage the bard and her voice rose in strength. Someone started whistling to the tune and Raene almost threw her bottle in the direction of the sound. Instead she tightened her fist around the ale.

"You seem a little tense, beautiful one," a young Nord man slid onto her bench. "Lynly's voice is not to your liking?"

"I'm not one for songs," Raene growled into her drink feeling annoyed by the unwanted presence.

"Lynly will be offended if she heard you say that," the man chuckled. Raene studied him. She might consider him handsome but he had a green look to him, like that of a farmhand.

"I live just across the street," the Nord placed a slightly calloused hand on the Dragonborn's with a lazy smile. "Maybe we could get better acquainted there."

Raene turned in her seat to assess the man. A deadly glint in her eye made, froze the young man's smile. "I have a knife in my boot." She leaned close to him to whisper into his ear. "Would you like to get acquainted with it?"

The Nord's eyes widened and he got hurriedly off the bench, wiping his sweaty hands on his sides before exiting the inn in a hurried manner. Smiling to herself, Raene altered her position so she was leaning against the wooden table, her hands propped up against it. Lydia got to her feet to join her Thane.

"What was that about?" she smirked.

"Just an unsuspecting man making a move on me," Raene winked at her housecarl.

Lydia laughed as she settled beside the Dragonborn, a tankard in her hand. "I bet you wouldn't be in such a hurry to chase him away if he were a girl."

Raene placed a hand on her heart. "You know me so well, my dear Lydia,"

Laughing, the two women clinked their drinks together and sat in companionable silence as the bard belted out 'The Age of Aggression'. A young Nord woman sat across from the two, eyed the Dragonborn coyly. When Raene met her eyes, she winked cheekily at the Redguard. She was dressed in a plain brown dress with the neckline tugged down to expose the tops of her breasts. Raising her bottle, Raene gave a friendly salute to the woman before returning it back to her lips for a drink, her eyes roving over the Nord's form.

Smoothly, getting to her feet and arranging her skirts around her, the young woman approached the two warriors. She sat unusually close to Raene and looked pointedly at Lydia. The housecarl froze with her tankard half-raised as she met the woman's eyes, glanced at her Thane and scowled as she stomped back to the inebriated mercenaries.

"Bassianus can be an ass sometimes," the Nord leaned close to the Dragonborn, her voice a low purr. "I saw you putting him in his place."

"That young scamp?" Raene chuckled dryly.

"Are you a warrior?" the woman unabashedly traced the scar on Raene's cheek. "Where did you get that from? Was it a violent battle?"

"Alas…none of that that sort," Raene smirked but tilted her head slightly away from the Nord's curious fingers. "It was merely a withered old Hagraven."

The Nord gave a small gasp of amazement. She rested her hand instead on the Redguard's muscled arm. "I've only heard stories of them as a child. I assumed they were tales told by my ma to frighten me. "

"You _are_ still a child, young one," the Dragonborn chuckled as she drained her bottle and placed it on the tabletop behind her.

"I am not!" indignantly the woman rose to her feet and clenched her fists on her hips. "I'm woman enough for you."

Raene's smirk widened as her voice took on a teasing note, leaning forward. "Tell me your name, girl,"

The Nord stomped her foot in anger. "My name is Fastred and I'm eighteen!"

"A child," the Dragonborn leaned back languidly, stretching out her long legs and crossing them at the ankles.

Fastred sidestepped to avoid the Redguard's legs as she glared down at Raene. Slowly however, her full lips curved into a smile and she crossed her hands under her breasts, regarding the woman with sly eyes.

"I will like to sing a song for you, my Redguard warrior,"

"If you want to," Raene signaled the innkeeper for another bottle of ale. "What damage can another song do?"

Striding to the centre of the inn, the fair-haired Nord woman sat on a vacant chair and gathered her dress so that it rode up to her knees. She smirked at the Dragonborn and Raene smiled back, unfazed by the small display. Fastred's small show however had gathered the attention of most of the tavern's patrons. Raene imagined most of the men mentally drooling at the sight of the woman's smooth white legs.

"I have a special song for tonight," Fastred announced loudly and winked at the Redguard before starting her song;

" _Gather around, all ye whores!"_

Lydia loudly choked on her drink at the bawdy opening of the song but Fastred continued on unperturbed.

" _Gather around and hear my story!_

 _When a Nord grows old, and his balls grow cold,_

 _And the tip of his prick turns blue,"_

Now it was Raene's turn to splutter at the vulgar words coming from the seemingly innocent, doe-eyed woman. She hurriedly wiped off the residue of the spilled ale from her chin and tunic.

" _Far from a life of Nord strife,_

 _He can tell you a tale or two._

 _So pull up a seat, and buy me an ale,_

 _And a tale to you I will tell,_

 _About a harlot named Lifts-Her-Tail_ …"

The bawdy song was unbearably long and it was all Raene could do to stop herself from squirming under the young woman's gaze and her song. The reception of the song differed among the crowd of listeners. The two mercenaries grinned from ear to ear while Lydia's mouth hung slightly ajar, her eyes fixed on Fastred, a mix of shock and anger. A young Dunmer woman retired prematurely to her room to escape the song, leaving her drink unfinished. The local bard sat, with her harp clutched to her chest, staring at the Nord woman as one stares at a horker.

Mercifully, the song had an end as the mercenaries applauded the woman enthusiastically. Jumping lightly to her feet, Fastred gave a mock bow to the two before skipping back to the Dragonborn. To hide her flushed face, Raene raised the bottle high to take a gulp. Without hesitation, the young woman sat across the startled Redguard's legs and tipped the bottle higher to pour more of the liquid down Raene's throat.

Grabbing desperately at the hand to stop her, Raene swallowed and gasped as her head started spinning from the effects of the ale. From over Fastred's shoulder, she could see Lydia glaring daggers at her, her eyes wide as if to warn her.

"Am I still a child to you now, Redguard?" the Nord placed her hands on Raene's shoulder, leaning back and giving the woman a view of her bosom.

"Well, well, you surely know how to keep yourself busy in my absence,"

Aela! _By all the bloody Divines, why?_ Raene swore to herself as she got up hastily, dumping Fastred unceremoniously at her feet. She hurried to explain herself to the huntress but with a disgusted look at the Dragonborn, Aela snatched the bottle out of Raene's hands and headed back into her room, slamming the door. Raene turned to Lydia, her eyes beseeching the Nord.

 _Go after her_ , the housecarl mouthed in exasperation.

Without a glance at the annoyed young woman at her feet, Raene hurried to the room she shared with Aela and gingerly pushed the door. It opened and she breathed a sigh of relief that the angry Nord did not lock her out as she slipped into the room. The tension in the tavern beside her immediately dissipated as conversation picked up from where they let off, a disgruntled Fastred leaving the tavern in a huff.

"Aela, I-" Raene crossed the room to where the huntress sat on the bed, clutching the bottle tightly in her hands.

"No need to explain yourself, Harbinger," Aela's voice was bitter. "It must be hard to resist having men and women fawning over you wherever you go."

"No, listen to me," Raene kneeled before the huntress to peer into her face but the Nord looked away stonily. "Fastred caught me off guard by doing that. I wasn't expecting it, honestly."

"Fastred?" Aela's lips twitched into a humorless smile. "She is a beautiful young thing, isn't she? Her skin fair and unscarred." The huntress self-consciously pressed her hand to her left cheek where light pink scars grazed the skin from an old battle.

Feeling at a lost yet wanting badly to reassure the Nord woman, Raene took the bottle away from her hands and placed it on the stone floor. Clutching the woman's face with her palms gently –she was surprised Aela did not swat her hands away- she planted soft kisses on the huntress' scarred cheek. She felt the other woman shiver at the touch and she smiled softly as she pulled back and brushed Aela's smooth red locks. The huntress met her eyes and then lowered her gaze to the Dragonborn's lips as she gently bit on her lower lip.

"I have eyes for you and no amount of young, bawdy song-singing maidens can change that," she whispered to the hurt Nord woman.

After a short consideration, Aela visibly relaxed and even traced her supple fingers down Raene's arm, following the trail with her eyes. The Dragonborn closed her eyes to savor the warmness of her touch.

"That's good to know, Raene," the flame-haired woman leaned close to the Dragonborn's ear, her voice soft. "Because if I catch you again with another woman, I _will_ hurt you."

Raene's eyes widened and she gulped audibly at the threat wondering if Aela really meant it. The huntress straightened with a cold smile plastered to her face and patted Raene's cheek. Getting to her feet, she headed to the door and spared the Dragonborn a final look before she joined the crowd outside. Raene remained crouched in the darkness of the room, looking at the spot where Aela had last stood. _What have I gotten myself into? s_ he wondered.

* * *

 **Lol, what have she gotten herself into, indeed! No one messes with Aela, even a potential love interest! Yeah, this is one of my lighter-tone chapters. The next one will be a little more serious since Raene will finally be meeting the Greybeards. Honestly, those old guys bore the hell out of me but well, it just has to be done. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**

 **And I'm loving the reviews I get. All of 'em :) Keep them coming!**

 **~Ayden**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 – High Hrothgar**

Raene stood at the foot of the looming mountain staring up at the Throat of the World. The summit of the tallest mountain in Tamriel was still shrouded in clouds but the storm had subsided over the night. The Dragonborn was garbed in her usual armor with the addition of the fur cloak gifted to her by Aela. Her followers were dressed similarly for the harsh, cold weather of the mountains.

"Well, this is it," Raene turned to Lydia and Aela with a nervous smile.

Lydia hefted her pack with grim determination. Aela had not spoken much to the Redguard since the incident at the inn and the instances when she did talk, it was to the housecarl. Raene felt a slight resentment but she refused to address her feelings to the huntress. The Nord had on a bearskin cloak, the furs and her warpaint giving her an almost exotic look.

The small party began their ascent. The air got colder the higher the stairs took them and flakes of snow started coating the travelers. Raene brushed the snow that had settled on her shoulders and raised her hood to give her some protection from the harsh glare of her white surroundings. A thin layer of ice formed on the stairs, causing the warriors to slow their pace dramatically to avoid slipping off the stairs and into the chasm close by.

Raene glanced off the side of the mountain and gulped at a wave of nausea hit her.

"Don't look down unless you want to end up there!" the huntress snapped and she glared indignantly at Aela's sharp tone but kept her eyes forward since.

From what seemed like an eternity of climbing, the warriors came upon a lone man seated before what seemed to be a small stonework shrine. He turned at the sound of approaching footsteps and rose as they approached, snow falling off his worn-out hide armor. He did not have a cloak on unlike Raene and her followers and seemed to be oblivious to the harsh cold of the mountains. His Nord skin was tanned and Raene immediately took him for a fellow adventurer.

"Greeting, fellow travelers. It's a good day for a pilgrim." The man's face was friendly and open.

"You're heading to High Hrothgar?" Raene tucked her cloak tightly against her form to keep out the falling flakes of snow.

"No," the Nord ruffled the ice out of his coarse brown hair. "I never go that high up the path. Thinking of heading back down, right now."

The man stomped his boots and rubbed his arms before trudging carefully down the path. "If you're heading higher up the mountain, watch out for them wolves. Heard there's plenty of 'em up there….or worse."

The three stood to watch the Nord dwindle to a speck before disappearing around a corner

"Or worse…" Lydia loosened and removed her greatsword from its ice-covered sheath, keeping it under her cloak. "I'll feel better carrying this with me, just in case."

Raene wondered if she should follow the move of her housecarl but decided against it. Carrying her orcish blade will just slow her down. Besides, her greatsword was enchanted with a frost spell so it was unlikely to freeze itself in its sheath. That was her theory at least. The Redguard exhaled, her breath misting before her.

"Let's keep moving."

They passed a few more shrines and true to the Nord's words were set upon by a small pack of wolves. The women made light work of the savage beasts, disposing of them quickly. At this point, Raene felt the air thinning and it was harder to take in a deep breath. Lydia and Aela were both silent but the Redguard could see the exertion written on their faces.

A rocky overhang loomed before the travelers. Raene felt Aela stiffen beside her and thrust her arm out to bar Lydia from going any further. The Nord looked askance at her leader as Raene placed a finger to her lips and gestured at the snowy overhang. Lydia frowned searchingly at the white landscape before her eyes fixed on something and widened. A troll with thick white fur -to camouflage with its surroundings- slumbered on the small cliff.

"A bloody frost troll," Lydia cursed softly, her blade appearing from beneath her cloak.

"We can sneak around it," Aela broke her silence to point at a trail leading away from the sleeping menace.

Nodding, Raene lead her followers silently up the trail that sloped gently upwards. For quite a while, they struggled to climb through the ice and snow, searching for the stairs. Finally, and to her immense relief, she spotted the stairs and with much stumbling and sliding, they were back on track. The ice had started to crust on Raene's eyelashes and hair despite her hood, and she rubbed furiously to dislodge them. Her face was starting to get numb from the cold.

"We're here," Aela announced after what seemed like an eternity of forced steps and shallow breathing.

The three stopped their hike for a moment to take in the immense stone structure of High Hrothgar, abode of the Greybeards. The seven thousand steps split into two massive, grand stone staircases that lead to doors large and majestic enough to belong in a Jarl's keep. The stone walls loomed high into the sky. High Hrothgar had the look of a reinforced keep that can withstand a siege rather than that of an ancient monastery.

Steeling herself and taking a deep breath, Raene headed up the stairs to one of the doors. Placing her hands against the heavy wood, she took another deep breath and put her full weight against it to shift the door. It opened with a low rumble that echoed into the hall behind it.

Raene, Lydia and Aela stepped into the interior of the monastery in silent awe. The massive stone pillars that lined the walls were etched with intricate, spiral carvings. The hall had an old smell as if it was deserted years ago but torches glowed in their holds, casting a warm glow in the hall.

"Shor's beard…never in all my life," Lydia craned her neck upwards to study the high ceiling of the hall. "…such grandeur."

"You there!" a voice boomed from the depths of the hall. "Who are you to enter High Hrothgar uninvited?"

"The Dragonborn comes as she was summoned," Raene stepped forward, pulling her hood off. Her deep, strong voice echoed off the walls.

A hooded figure appeared from the shadows and slowly approached the tall Redguard. From the corner of her eyes, Raene spotted two other similarly garbed figures closing in on her. She tensed, sensing the agitation of her companions in the presence of these men. The figure that had spoken stopped before Raene, peering into her eyes. He wore a grey robe, with its wide hood pulled up to cast his eyes in shadows.

"My name is Arngeir," his voice was a scratchy with age. "And if you really are the Dragonborn, you and only you are summoned to High Hrothgar. Your friends are not welcomed here. They have to return the way they came from."

Raene turned to her followers, in shock. Lydia wore a deep scowl and Aela's face was unreadable but her lips were pressed in a thin line and her eyes glinted. The Redguard rounded back on Arngeir.

"My friends ascended the steps with me and deserve a good rest," she said as politely as she could. "They go where I go."

The Greybeards studied her silently and Raene met Arngeir's gaze levelly, refusing to be cowed. After a bit, Arngeir spoke again in a slow, unhurried way, "Very well, but some words of the Thu'um are too powerful for the average body to handle. When the time comes for those words to be spoken, they have to leave." His tone was final.

"Agreed," Raene was not enjoying her first meeting with her mentors, and she let it show in the flatness of her tone.

"Then let us begin," the Greybeard turned and walked to the centre of the hall, his companions following him.

Raene gestured for her friends to stay behind as she followed the men. Another figure joined the existing three, making it four Greybeards. Unlike Arngeir, none of them attempted a conversation with her. Raene frowned to herself _. If these men doubt that I'm the Dragonborn, I'll show them just how Dragonborn I am!_

The small group stopped in a lesser hall and the Greybreards formed a loose circle around Raene.

"Well then," Arngeir spread his hand as if expecting a show. "Show me your Thu'um."

 _Maybe I could incinerate him with my Shout,_ Raene thought with a cold smile. She summoned the Thu'um, her irritation causing the roll of energy within her to double in power. Directing the energy at the Greybeard, she released it in a single Shout;

" **FUS!** "

The wind swirled like a small storm at Arngeir, hitting him full force, causing the old man to fly into the wall behind him. With a small groan, he sunk to his knees and stayed there for a while, breathing hard. The three other Greybeards remained silent and unmoving; she could feel their eyes assessing her.

Raene felt a small stab of regret at her action as she watched the old Greybeard struggle to his feet, but the man's eyes shone with excitement.

"You are the Dragonborn," he murmured as if in awe. "The strength in your Shout…there is no doubt."

"Yes," Raene's voice was tinged with exasperation. "As I've told you earlier, I am the Dragonborn. Now what can you teach me?"

"All your questions will be answered here in High Hrothgar," the Greybeard's raspy voice was almost serene. "When the time is right."

Arngeir nodded in the direction of Aela and Lydia. "Master Einarth will show your companions to their rooms. My words are for you alone."

Looking slightly disgruntled, the two Nords hefted their packs and followed the silent figure, leaving Raene alone with the remaining three Greybeards. She cocked an eyebrow at Arngeir and gestured at the other elderly men.

"Any reason why your three companions have been less than hospitable to me?"

"Their skill with the way of the voice is too powerful for untrained ears, Dragonborn." Arngeir crossed his arms, placing his hands in his wide sleeves. "Now tell me, what questions do you have?"

"What does being a Dragonborn mean?" Raene asked without hesitation. Finally, the answers she was yearning for.

"Dragonborns are mortals born with the soul and blood of a dragon. It is said that only one Dragonborn exists in each era. Some Dragonborns passed through their lives without drawing attention to themselves, but quite a few have made names and titles for themselves, most notably Talos, the hero-god." Arngeir started walking deeper and in hall and Raene took it as a cue to follow him. "The most notable aspect of a Dragonborn besides their natural ability to learn dragon speech is that they are able to absorb the soul of a fallen dragon. We felt a stir in the energy around us when you killed your first dragon and that prompted us to summon you.

Dragonborns are born natural leaders. To lead and to conquer. Most of your predecessors know this well; Alessia, Wulfharth and Reman Cyrodiil to name a few. You, young Dragonborn, are destined for greatness just like your past lives." He finished as he turned to the Raene.

"What about killing Alduin?"

"Ah….Alduin," The Greybeard shook his head. "An ancient and terrible evil. According to the myth of Alduin's Wall, the Last Dragonborn will rise against the god of destruction. The prophecy must speak of you for Alduin has awakened in your era. This can only mean one thing –you are the Last Dragonborn. The last of the line of Dovahkiin."

"I'm the last of my kind," Raene whispered, her head spinning with realization. "If I die trying to kill Alduin then he will never be defeated."

"I'm afraid so, Dragonborn," Arngeir looked almost sympathetically at the Redguard. "A hard path you have before you."

The elderly Greybeard pushed at a door before him and cold air gusted into the hall. Raene shivered as she followed the men into a wide, snowy courtyard.

"We merely prepare you for your path, Dragonborn." Arngeir stopped in the middle of the courtyard and faced Raene. "And we hope for you to choose the righteous path and look to us often for guidance. For now, we will teach you."

Raene blinked as the four Greybeards reassumed a loose circle around her. They seemed oblivious to the bitter cold of the mountains and the brutal wind whipping at their robes.

"If you will face Master Einarth," Arngeir gestured at a Greybeard on Raene's left and she turned to regard him, warily.

Einarth turned his back away from the Dragonborn, held his hands, palms upwards and breathed; " **FUS** **RO DAH**." His voice was a calm rumble but it was as if a storm erupted from his lips, billowing loudly to hit the stone wall at the far end of the courtyard. The strength of the wind caused it to ricochet off the wall and wash upon the Greybeards and the Dragonborn.

"Fus Ro Dah…" Raene repeated after her mentor, the two new words strange and yet familiar at the same time.

"Now, test your completed Shout, Dragonborn," the four Greybeards stepped back, watching Raene attentively.

Raene took a step forward, facing the distant wall. She summoned the energy within her.

" **FUS RO-** "she stopped with a gasp as she felt an burning feeling in the pit of her stomach. The Shout seem to generate an unusually large amount of energy from her being, so Raene took a deep breath and steeled herself before trying again.

" **FUS RO DAH!** " the strength of her Thu'um as it washed back towards her, caused some of the Greybeards to stumble back.

"You master the Thu'um almost effortlessly, Dragonborn." Arngeir looked approvingly at the Redguard as his companions nodded. "Now, Master Borri will demonstrate to you the Whirlwind Sprint…"

* * *

After what seemed like an eternity of practicing in the bitter cold, Raene stumbled back into the great hall of High Hrothgar, feeling drained. Never had she used her Shout so often in a single day. The Greybeards were pleased with her progress and their only sign of excitement was how they insisted on teaching her a new Shout after learning a previous one.

"We will leave you to rest, Dragonborn," Arngeir gave a small bow to the Redguard. "Master Einarth will show you to your companions. Rest well, training starts early tomorrow."

With that, the Greybeards glided away into one of the many corridors in the hall. Rubbing her neck tiredly, Raene glanced at Einarth to see him disappearing around a corner. Biting back a curse, she hurried after the man. Lydia and Aela were seated in a small room with four rugged-looking beds placed against the wall. They rose as Raene entered the room and were upon her immediately, assailing her with questions. Raene tiredly raised a hand to still them as she seated herself stiffly on the bed.

She rolled her shoulders and groaned softly, feeling weary. Aela and Lydia watched her, their posture restless.

"What did they tell you, Raene?" Aela's voice was soft and her eyes stared at the Redguard as if looking at her for the first time.

"That I'm the Last Dragonborn," Aela and Lydia's eyes widened at Raene's words. "If I die, no one else will be able to kill Alduin."

"And what about how you're meant to kill that beast?" Lydia pressed on.

"I don't know how that can be done yet, Lydia." Raene ran her fingers through her hair. "And neither do the Greybeards, I suspect. Their purpose is merely to instruct me on how to control and master the Thu'um."

She looked down at her hands and realized that they were shaking with tiredness and exertion. Frowning, she tightened her hands into fists.

"How long are you expected to stay here?" Lydia rubbed her hands together as she glanced around resignedly at the room.

"A week, maybe." Raene answered shortly, feeling drained.

The Nord women glanced at one another. Raene could read the relief on their features. Most probably they anticipated being stuck in High Hrothgar for weeks. Despite her urge to learn, Raene have decided not to remain any longer than necessary here. She chuckled as she pulled off her boots and dumped it in the corner of the room. Aela rose to help her with her armor and she did not protest in her state of tiredness. Lydia slipped out of the room.

"Tired?" the huntress strong voice lulled Raene's mind, setting her at ease.

"Exhausted," she replied as Aela pulled the armor off her form.

She waved away the woman from removing her leathers beneath the armor and pulled off her heavy bracers, the material stiff and frozen against her skin. Aela sat on the Redguard's bed, studying Raene as she sank down beside the woman.

"Hungry?"

"Famished," Raene smiled at the huntress.

Aela crossed the room to a small table. She had on a green tunic that slid to expose a smooth, tanned shoulder. Raene tried not to study the sway of the woman's hips as she walked. Grasping a steaming wooden bowl from a wooden counter, Aela approached the woman. Raene's stomach rumbled and she reached eagerly to the bowl but the huntress swatted her hand away.

"Oww…what was that for?" Raene rubbed her hand and glared at the redhead.

"Allow me," the huntress resumed her place beside the Dragonborn and raised a spoon of broth to Raene's lips.

"Really?" Raene arched an eyebrow at the Nord woman as the redhead stared stoically back, the spoon raised expectantly.

"You're babying me too much, huntress," she finally growled.

"It's the least I could do for the Dragonborn," Aela smirked at the Redguard, waving the spoon under Raene's nose. "The broth is cooling, hurry."

Leaning forward, Raene gulped down the warm liquid. The broth was thin with bits of carrot and gourd in it. It was not as flavored as Lydia's cooking but it warmed the belly. She resigned herself, in what she considered silent dignity, to drink spoonfuls of the broth offered by the huntress. The Nord woman even wiped off the bit of broth that dribbled down her chin. Raene had never been managed in such a way and while she felt disgruntled and grumbled softly about it, though a small part of her enjoyed the attention from the Nord warrior.

"You're not sleeping in that, are you?" Aela looked pointedly at Raene's garb once she had set the bowl aside.

Suddenly, the Dragonborn wished Lydia would return to rescue her from the attention of the huntress. The housecarl never really took notice of what Raene does or indulge herself in unless it put her in harm's way. Sighing, the Redguard changed into a comfortable shift for the night, aware of the woman's emerald eyes trained on her the whole time.

"So, how're you and Lydia planning to pass your time here?

"Training and sparring, mostly," Aela replaced the empty wooden bowl on the table and leaned against it, her shapely legs crossed at the ankles. "At least we won't grow soft."

"It's just a week, Aela," Raene eased her body onto the furs of the bed. "We'll be gone before you know it."

She fell asleep almost immediately as she rested on the stiff bed, the weariness the day brought dissipating away. Aela smiled affectionately at the slumbering Redguard as she silently slipped out of the room as well.

* * *

 **I'm gonna be honest guys, I had little fun writing this chapter but well, it has to be done. The Greybeards just bore me to death. Aela feeding Raene was pretty cute, tho! ;)**

 **Btw, I'm gonna postpone that horn-finding quests of the Greybeards. It just doesn't appeal much to me rite now so I'm saving it for later. And Raene sure can't wait to get back to warmer grounds (and so do I!).**

 **Sorry for posting late, btw. Work is really getting to me.**

 **~Ayden**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 –Dragon of the North**

"The time has come for you to dismiss your followers, Dragonborn."

Raene looked up in surprise at Arngeir from her practice in the courtyard. It was her sixth day in High Hrothgar and the Greybeard had been missing throughout most of the day only to appear with this sudden order. Frowning to herself, Raene nodded. She had learnt not to question her teachers and only to obey silently. It wasn't easy but she was managed well enough.

Her days were spent in the company of individual Greybeards as she learnt and practiced new words of the Thu'um. Arngeir watches her progress silently and only spoke when answering the Redguard's questions or to enlighten her with his infinite wisdom. Overall, the Greybeards were not the most pleasant of companies but they pushed the Dragonborn hard to better herself.

Wulfgar who was at that moment training the Redguard nodded his consent and she gladly left the harshness of the courtyard to step into the hall of High Hrothgar. She pushed back her hood, scattering snow onto the stone floor as she scanned the room for any signs of her friends. It was too early for them to be in their living quarters, she realized, so they must be out, sparring.

With quick steps, she crossed the large hall and pushed open the grand doors of the monastery. As expected, her two friends were circling each other in the snow, swords held aloft. Silently, so as not to distract the Nord warriors, Raene took a few steps down the stairs and settled down to watch.

Lydia clutched her greatsword with both hands, her dark eyes fixed on her Nord companion. Aela had her steel sword, a lighter one-handed blade, before her as she slowly circled her target, green eyes shining. The wind ruffled her smooth, auburn hair but she hardly noticed as she feinted at Lydia, making the other woman draw back instinctively. The huntress barked with laughter as Lydia snarled and dove at her with her heavy blade.

Smoothly side-stepping the housecarl, Aela moved from behind the Nord as Lydia swung around to meet her. Their swords rang as they glanced off each other, Lydia's greatsword giving her the advantage of strength. Aele used her steel to swipe the blade away and as Lydia tried to bring her greatsword back up, the flame-haired warrior rested the tip of her sword against Lydia's chest. The housecarl held up her hands in defeat and Aela smiled as she stepped back. Turning, she placed a hand on her hip and grinned up at the Dragonborn, seemingly aware of the woman's presence the whole time.

Raene returned the huntress' infectious grin as she got up to join her companions. Lydia tugged at her fur coat to draw it closer to her neck, as she nodded a greeting at her leader.

"My friends," Raene stopped before the two Nords. "It is time for us to part ways for a while."

"What does Arngeir want for which we can't be present for, Raene?" Lydia rubbed her chin.

"Something for which the both of you will not be safe from. He spoke of some words of which people untrained in the ways of the Voice will not be able to withstand."

Aela looked into the distance and nodded in acceptance. The view from High Hrothgar was breathtaking with tiny, green foliage studding the hills and rivers glinting sapphire in the early morning light. A strong gust of wind swirled the snow around them.

"We should leave now if we are to arrive at Ivarstead before dark," the huntress spoke to the housecarl.

Drawing her cloak around her, Lydia climbed the stairs and vanished into the hall. The Nord Companion turned to Raene, her eyes held a tinge of worry. "I don't like leaving you alone up here, Raene."

"I'll be fine, Aela," Raene smiled reassuringly as she clapped a hand on the woman's strong shoulders. "I have a feeling that my time with the Greybeards is almost done. I will be joining you soon in Ivarstead."

The huntress closed the distance between her and the Redguard, lifting a hand to caress the scar on Raene's cheek. Her eyes shone with affection as she smiled gently at the Dragonborn. "Return safe, my warrior."

Raene gripped the woman's hand in hers and nodded. Stepping back and gathering her cloak around her, Aela climbed the stairs that led into High Hrothgar to prepare for her departure. Raene leaned back against a pillar, her arms crossed, to await the return of her followers and see them off.

* * *

The Dragonborn felt strangely alone after her friends departed. Her Greybeard teachers had withdrawn into a gathering room and had been in there way into midday. All Raene could hear as she tried eavesdropping was a muffled voice that could only be Arngeir. _Was that man giving a bloody sermon in there?_ Raene wondered irritably.

She paced the centre of the vast hall before forcing herself to take a seat on a stiff stone chair. Tapping her fingers on the armrests, she wondered if her friends have arrived in Ivarstead by now. Either way, they should be far enough for the Greybeard's voice to have any effect on them and that was all that mattered to Raene.

Time passed by slowly.

Raene conjured her tiny ball of light and bounced it from her palm to the back of her hand, trying to keep herself occupied. Her stomach felt hollow with nerves as she waited impatiently for the return of the Greybeards.

Finally, the door to the room swung open and the Greybeards filed slowly out. Arngeir in the lead spotted the Dragonborn and gestured for her to approach. The men spread out into a circle around Raene just like they did the day she first entered High Hrothgar.

"Are you ready to be initiated, Dragonborn?" Arngeir's voice rasped formally.

 _Initiated? What the bloody hell does he mean?_ Raene gut feeling however told her that she is part of a formal ceremony and that she should respond favorably to the Greybeard.

"I am," she held her back straight, hands at her sides.

Arngeir and his companions held their hand up, palms tilted upwards as they started chanting together. The force of their combined voices directed on her hit Raene like a wall from all four sides. She struggled to maintain an outward calm composure as her insides clenched.

" _ **Lingrah krosis saran…**_ _"_ the Greybeards' voices reverberated and filled High Hrothgar.

Raene blinked in amazement as the words of Dragon Speech slowly started making sense to her.

" _**Long**_ _ **has the Stormcrown languished, with no worthy brow to sit upon**_ _."_

Raene felt energy rolling in waves upon her. It took all her willpower to stay upright, her brows knitted as she frowned in exertion.

" _ **By our breath we bestow it now to you in the name of Kyne, in the name of Shor, and in the name of Atmora of Old**_ _."_

The Greybeards seem to pay no heed to the visible struggle of the Dragonbron, though their eyes never left her, their lips working out the powerful words. Raene felt sweat beading down her forehead, her body felt as it was being pulled from all four directions. Her legs were turning weak, her vision darkening.

" _ **You are Ysmir now, the Dragon of the North, hearken to it**_ _."_

At the words ended, Raene fell to a knee with a gasp, feeling like a puppet with its strings clipped off. She struggled to draw breath, her ears ringing and her head pounding. _The bloody initiation almost killed me!_ she fumed. Raene forced herself to her feet and swayed unsteadily, glaring at the Greybeards.

"It is done, Dragonborn," Arngeir placed his hands in his wide sleeves as he and the other Greybeards bowed formally at the Redguard. "We have thought you all you can learn for now. As the Dragonborn you cannot remain here for too long. Tamriel calls to you but we will always be a voice of guidance should you need us."

Raene's head pounded and she dropped her gaze.

"I feel faint…" Her vision darkened and she felt hands grabbing her as she fell.

* * *

Raene awoke on her bed, the covers drawn up to her chin. A bowl of stew was placed on a wooden stool beside her, still steaming. Her stomach rumbled as she pushed herself to a sitting position and grabbed the bowl. Ignoring the spoon set beside it, she lifted the bowl to her lips and drained it steadily, ignoring the heat. Replacing the empty bowl, she drew her sleeve across her lips as she glanced at the empty pellets that belonged to her friends.

 _How long was I out?_ Raene got to her feet. Thankfully, she felt steadier and better with rest and food in her belly.

Making her way out of the room and into the great hall, she realized that it must be well into the night from the darkness behind the windows. The torches flicker, casting a bright light in the hall. Padding soundlessly with bare feet, Raene spotted a figure kneeling in the center of the hall, hands held at his sides as if in prayer. Picking up Arngeir's scent, she approached him and took a place by his side. After long moments of silence, the man spoke.

"The Thu'um is a tool of worship and honor for the gods. For years, we Greybeards attune ourselves to the voice of the sky. We are a peaceful order and will remain so." The elderly man turned to face the Dragonborn. "When Ulfric Stormcloak used the Thu'um for murder, he betrayed us and everything the Voice stood for. The Greybeards take no part in the petty whims of men. We are aware of the war yet we want no part of it."

Raene listened silently to the words of her mentor.

"As Dragonborn, you are an exception. You are born to wield the Voice as a weapon to vanquish evil. All I can advice you is that you use it well, Dragonborn. Do not be blinded by power and ignorance as Ulfric was. And _never_ let yourself be manipulated for someone else's benefit. "

"You have my word, Master," Raene promised solemnly.

The man's old and hard features cracked into a small smile. "You will be leaving us soon, I presume, Dragonborn?"

"Tomorrow," Raene shifted her kneeling stance to seat cross-legged.

"I have a request if I may ask of you," Arngeir voice was slightly hesitant as if he anticipated a refusal.

"Ask away," Raene regarded her mentor expectantly.

"I will like you to retrieve an ancient Greybeard artifact for us –the horn of Jurgen Windcaller," the Greybeard continued in a story-telling voice. "He established our order and was buried with all his possession, including the horn. We have determined that the horn deserves a proper place in High Hrothgar to be honored by the present and future Greybeards as a symbol of our foundation."

"And where can I find this horn?"

"At the Windcaller's tomb -Ustengrav." The Greybeard's gravelly voice had a hint of hope in it. "Southeast of Solitude."

"I see," Raene considered the request for a moment. She had yet to visit Solitude yet know that it's the least she could do to repay her mentors. "I shall retrieve the horn for you, Master Arngeir, but when I cannot say."

"Then you have our immense gratitude, Dragonborn." Arngeir's smile widened as if Raene had already done the deed.

* * *

The four Greybeards gathered outside High Hrothgar to bid farewell to the Dragonborn the next morning. It seemed like a huge blizzard had hit the mountain over the night as the few trees that stood this high up the Throat were bent as if assailed by powerful gusts of wind. A few were even snapped clean off, leaving stumps in their wake. Such was the power of the Greybeards' speech.

Shouldering her pack, Raene bowed to each of her teachers as a mark of respect and gratitude. The Greybeards returned bow were even deeper, their grey cowls pulled up against the cold.

"Wind guide you," Arngeir murmured as the Dragonborn trudged slowly down the steps. His voice was quiet yet powerful enough for Raene to hear. The Dragonborn did not look back.

Halfway down the trail, she came upon the frozen, bloodied corpse of the frost troll. It seemed like her friends had went all out to clear their path and ensure her safe return. Raene quickened her pace as much as she could, eager to be back in warmth and the company of her followers.

It was sunset when she finally caught sight of Ivarstead. She gave a start when she say men working on roofs and broken animal pens. The piled logs from the lumber mill had tipped into the nearby river, clogging it. Voices raised in shouts as the people of Ivarstead caught sight of the Redguard.

"It's the Dragonborn!" voices were raised in excitement.

Throwing down hammers and dropping whatever it is they held, men and women raced as fast as they could to Raene. She took a few steps back uncertainly but was immediately surrounded by the guards of Ivarstead, holding the eager crowd back.

"My Lady Dragonborn," one of the guards bowed low to the Redguard. "We welcome you back to our simple town. We have prepared a room for you to use for as long as you grace us with your presence."

Her circle of protectors moved towards the inn and Raene had no choice but to follow them. The people of Ivarstead still crowded around her, thrusting their hands forward through the barrier, as they tried to reach for the tall, dark-skinned woman.

"What happened here?" Raene took in the broken roof tiles and dislodged stone walls.

"It was the sign of your coming, Dragonborn," the guard said almost reverently as Raene resisted the urge to punch the reverence out of the Nord. "The voices of the Greybeards washed upon us like a storm."

Aela and Lydia stood at the veranda of the inn, looking both bemused and shocked at the attention the Redguard was receiving. Lydia gave a small hesitant wave, her eyes wide. Gesturing wildly at the two to follow her into the inn, Raene ordered the guards to keep the crowd out of the inn until they've calmed down. She pushed her way into the inn and shut the door firmly behind her, leaning against it and exhaling loudly.

"Well that's quite an entrance you made, Redguard." Lydia grinned as she pressed a bottle of ale into Raene's hands. "Now tell us what in bloody Oblivion happened up there?"

* * *

 **Raene meets her Ivarstead fanclub!**

 **~Ayden**


	14. Note

**Note:**

* * *

Hey, peeps! Here's just a short explanation on what I've decided on my current story arc. I'll be splitting my story into two parts, which is Book 1: Tales of the Harbinger and Book 2 (still unnamed) because my ideas are just too many to be crammed into a single story. And also, at the end of Book 1, there will be a period of time in which I will not be uploading any chapters as I need time to plan out the story (be patient with me ). All I'll say about Book 2 is that Serana makes her first appearance there as the Dawnguard quest will be the primary element throughout the story.

Oh, and thanks for all the reviews, favorites and followers. You guys motivate me a lot. And apologies for the late chapter updates I'm still new to juggling work life and my personal life. Stay tuned for the next chapter, guys! Love you all

~Ayden


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 – Black-Briar Malice**

Breathing heavily, Raene jolted awake from her sleep. Her nightmares were getting more and more frequent. Just like the night before, she dreamt of the disembodied sinister voice. This time, it spoke of an abandoned house in Markarth. Despite her reoccurring dreams, she was still unable to place a gender to the voice, but she was very much sure that some evil is at work, feeding her these terrible dreams. Her tunic clung to her body, her hair damp with sweat. Brushing strands out of her face, she got silently to her feet, not wanting to wake Aela who slumbered a short distance away.

She pushed the door of her room open carefully and stepped into the empty hall of Vilemyr Inn. The large fire pit in the centre of the hall has died down to glowing embers. Loud snores came from nearby rooms as the occupants of the inn surrendered themselves to the comfort of mead and wine-addled sleep. The night was a particularly merry one with Raene called from table to table to dine and drink with the citizens of Ivarstead. The local bard played the tune "The Dragonborn Comes" more often than usual until Lydia passed her a tankard of ale and told her to take a break.

Fastred made an attempt to approach the Dragonborn wearing a coy smile but a glare from the huntress sent the young Nord hurrying away with as much dignity as she could muster. Raene and Lydia had laughed out loud at the sight, the ale and mead clouding their thoughts and reserve. Aela had then tasked herself throughout the night to accompany the tipsy Redguard wherever she went. Her concern was flattering until the redhead decided that Raene had far enough mead for one night and had taken her by her arm and pulled her forcefully to their shared room.

Raene had giggled and wrapped her arms around the smaller woman once they were alone but Aela firmly pushed her into her bed with a warning expression. And that was where the Redguard had remained until the nightmare awakened her.

Rubbing her face, Raene settled down on a wooden bench to ponder about the dream. She was told to head to Markarth but the voice must be a fool to think she will actually listen. In fact, she made a mental note to stay as far as possible from Markarth. The Dragonborn was never fond of the stone city and its corrupt leaders. Being framed and thrown into Cidhna Mine for a month until her escape with a Foresworn leader had further soured her relations with the Jarl of Markath despite his formal apology.

"Damn that bloody voice," Raene muttered to herself.

The innkeeper's dog approached the Redguard, wagging his tail nervously. Raene smiled and leaned forward with her knuckle outstretched for the mutt to sniff. The dog's tail-wagging intensified as Raene scratched behind his ears.

"You like that, don't you?" Raene chuckled as the dog rolled over, exposing his furry belly as a friendly gesture to the woman. "Wonder if you'll still like me in my beast form."

The mutt's tongue lolled and his ear twitched as he sat up to snuffle Raene's hand. The woman hummed contently as she stroked the dog, her thoughts wandering. Suddenly the body beneath her fingers stiffened as the dog let out a low growl. Raene instantly withdrew her hand as the dog sprang to his feet and advanced on the door of the inn, growling menacingly.

"What is it, boy?" Raene came up behind the dog.

The sound of shuffling boots sounded from the other side of the locked door. The dog started barking. On the alert, Raene glanced around for anything to use as a weapon. Nothing.

The door crashed open.

Wooden splinters flew all over the hall as three well-armored figures strode into the hall. The dog turned tail with a yelp and raced to the back of the inn counter. Raene shielded her face from splinters and took a step back to keep a safe distance from her and the intruders. She was painfully aware of how unequipped she was as compared to the three men. The door to Lydia's room flung open as the housecarl rushed out, sword drawn and blinking sleep from her eyes. Aela came up at the Nord's shoulder, her eyes coldly regarding the men, a dagger clutched at her side.

Raene held out a hand to hold the two women back, wanting to avoid further conflict with the intruders.

"That was not very nice," she said, "You owe Wilhelm a new door."

"You're Raene?" a burly Bosmer stepped forward, his hand resting on the sword at his hip.

"That I am," Raene gave a small, dangerous smile.

"Maven Black-Briar sends her regards, Redguard." The three men charged forward, their weapons unsheathed.

" **FUS!** "

By sheer instinct the Shout escaped the Dragonborn's lips. The whirlwind hurtled to her assailants, blowing them off their feet to crash into the wall behind them. One unfortunate fellow landed on a table that cracked in half under his weight. Lydia braced herself against the wind and darted forward, her sword ready to slice.

"Don't kill them!" Raene barked and Lydia casted a questioning glance at the Redguard.

That moment almost cost the Nord woman her life as one of the assailant sprung to his feet and swung his sword at the woman. Cursing foully, Lydia ducked under his blade, to avoid decapitation. Another swing and she backed into a pillar, grunting.

"Are you sure?" she bellowed angrily at the Dragonborn. "…because these men here seem bloody intent on killing us!" She parried another blow from the man.

The hired thug who had spoken first had now risen to his feet along with his other companion, both reaching for their fallen swords. At the same time, a bedroom door swung open as the two visiting mercenaries stumbled out with their weapons held aloft. Seeing the scene before them, they let of a whoop of excitement and joined the fray. Raene had no time to warn them as the Bosmer threw himself at her, his sword aimed to impale her. She sidestepped him but his armor clipped her shoulder and sent her tumbling to the ground. A loud crash sounded nearby and she turned to see the steel mace of one of the mercenaries crash into another table as one of the assailants who had barely missed the hit struggled to his feet nearby.

Her attacker rounded on her, eyes flashing. Raene's shock turning to cold rage, she summoned her magicka and aimed a strong bolt of lightning at the elf. He screamed as sparks danced across the metal plates of his armor, his body jerking and twitching but miraculously, he managed to stay upright. He took a single, shaky step towards the Dragonborn before one of the mercenaries came up from behind him and drove the pommel of his sword against the back of the Bosmer's skull.

Taking her attention away from the fallen wood elf, Raene focused on the remaining two assailants. Lydia was driven back as she struggled to stay clear of the armored man's wide, frenzied slashes. Aela thankfully stayed clear from the close combat as she worriedly eyed Lydia. The two mercenaries seemed to be doing well fending off the other hired thug so Raene picked up the fallen leader's sword and darted to Lydia's side.

Their attacker hesitated as the Redguard joined the Nord warrior, his eyes darting from one face to another. Pressing their advantage, both women moved forward as one, their swords rose as if to deliver a killing blow.

"No, wait!" the man dropped his weapon and held his hands up in surrender.

"Smart move, Nord," Raene snarled as the last standing thug received a sword to his gut from the mercenary and doubled over with a groan before pitching to the stone floor, blood pooling around him.

She turned her attention back to the defeated thug who was forced down to his knees by Lydia. Yanking off his helmet that covered his upper face, Raene realized with a start that the man, despite his bulk, was barely into his twenties. Her heart however did not soften, as she placed the tip of her sword against his windpipe.

"What did Maven tell you?" her voice sounded flat and devoid of emotions as she stood over the cowering man.

The man fumbled with his armor and produced a folded letter. Snatching it out of his hand, Lydia held out the piece of parchment to the torch. The other occupants of the inn cautiously emerged from their rooms now that the commotion was over. Wilhelm, the innkeeper stared open-mouthed at the damage to his inn. Raene ignored them all as she focused on the letter Lydia was studying.

"What does it say?"

Frowning, Lydia handed the parchment to Raene. It was a contract. _Of course it was,_ Raene's frowned deepened as she read the ominous words.

 _Here's the sum we agree on. I trust you to faithfully carry out my order to make Raene pay for her insult to me and my family. She can be identified as a Redguard with a scar down her cheek and her Guild armor. Killing her is not necessary, however if it is required, I will pay off your bounty. Return to me with proof of the deed and you will receive the other half of your payment._

 _Maven Black-Briar_

Aela came up beside the Redguard to read the content of the letter. The huntress let out a low hiss of anger.

"I've heard about this Maven. She's not one to be trifled with,"

"She thinks she's untouchable…" Raene crumpled up the parchment and threw it into the fire pit. "…and she won't be getting away so easily this time."

* * *

"So what I presume was that Maven was informed of the Thieves Guild cutting her off as a client," Raene steered Alduin with her knees as she ran a whetstone along her ebony blade. "Why did I do it? Because I don't bloody care that she's Maven Black-Briar and if she thinks that the Guild will come running whenever she crooks her finger at us, it's time for a wakeup call."

The three warriors rode their mounts up the main road that led up to Riften. The surviving hired thugs were trussed up and sent on horse wagon back to the Black-Briar Lodge and Wilhelm was paid for the damage to his inn. Despite the fight, the people of Ivarstead were still reluctant to see the Dragonborn go, with some young men even going as far as to plead themselves in service to the Redguard. Raene firmly but politely turned them down.

"So what are we going to do once we're in Riften?" Aela asked. "I say we pull Maven aside and beat her within an inch of death."

"Tempting," Raene said to the huntress. "I shall consideration that option."

Inside, the Dragonborn was seething with barely controlled fury at Maven's vicious move. Hiring men to do her dirty work was common of the manipulative woman. More than a year back, the Thieves Guild relied heavily on the matriarch of the Black-Briar clan who bribed and threatened her way into bending them to her will. All was in the past now with Raene as the new Guild Master. This time, she was determined to put Maven in her place.

Maybe it was her pride that caused her to detach the Guild from Maven. The Nord openly bragged about her ties with the Guild and the Dark Brotherhood yet treated the leaders of the Guild with disdain and disgust. Raene was no Mercer Frey and she does not grovel and bow to such a woman.

But how will she intimidate such an influential woman? Raene studied her blade as she pondered. Up ahead, the high wooden wall of Riften rose amongst the orange-leafed trees of the Autumnal Forest. Birds chirped in the clear morning sky and the voices of the dock workers faintly carried to the travelers as they went about their daily routine at the Plankside, the business district of the town.

"Been a while since I visited Riften," Lydia commented mildly.

The gates of Riften loomed closer and the Dragonborn could make out the figures of the town guards patrolling the walls. She urged Alduin to a fast trot and her followers followed suit with mounts. As she approached the stables, she spotted a Nord man, leaning against the worn-out pillars of the stables, beefy arms crossed over his chest. He noted the new arrivals with a scowl on his face.

Hofgrir Horse-Crusher owned the Riften stables and had a less-than-friendly relationship with the Redguard. Raene remembered with a wry grin, a brawl between her and the Nord over a mark of Dibella from his lover, in which both parties emerged bloody but Raene gaining the upper hand by kicking in a particularly tender spot of the man. The Dragonborn had then proceeded to relinquish the battered Nord of the gem and return to the town to blackmail Haelga into treating her overworked niece better. Safe to say, Haelga never spoke to Horgrir again from what Raene's sources told her.

Leaving the task of facing the stable master to Lydia, Raene dismounted and waited for Aela before heading up to the gates.

"You keep your hands to yourself in there, Redguard," the guard warned as he pushed the gates open for the two. "We know of your allegiance to the Thieves Guild and the Jarl's favor is the only thing keeping you out of jail."

Raene blinked in shock. She had successfully kept her identity a secret for the past year in Riften with only a select few of its citizens recognizing her as the Guild Master. It seems like Maven has worked her words into the minds of the people of Riften as some of them stared fearfully at her as she entered the town. A few known faces shied away from her as she walked deeper in. Maven had blown her cover and in doing so, made her an outcast in Riften.

"What's going on here?" Aela's brow knotted in concern.

"Maven…" Raene growled. "Maven's what happened."

She snagged the arm of a young man trying to evade the two and pulled him up.

"Where's Maven? Speak!" she had to shake him to snap him out of his frozen state. "Answer me, damn you!"

"Mistveil Keep," the man managed weakly, naming the Jarl's residence.

Raene released him and he stumbled away in his haste to escape. Her action it seemed, had gained the attention of the locals as all eyes were fixed on her, guards fingering their weapons and eyeing her menacingly.

Not waiting to see if Lydia had rejoined them, Raene covered the distance to the Jarl's keep in long strides. The guards on duty stepped up to her, barring her way up the stairs.

"No entry for you, thief," one of them brandished his spear in Raene's face threateningly.

Before Raene could react, Aela grasped the spear and wrenched it out of the man's startled hands. Holding it, she brought it down on her knee, snapping the pole into two, before throwing it down at the Nord man's feet.

"Anyone else wants to have a go at us?" the huntress' eyes flashed like chips of green ice. "Know that the next person who draws his or her weapon, I will kill."

Mumbling to themselves, the other guards stepped back as the humiliated guard bent down to retrieve his broken spear. None of them were willing to risk the wrath of the fiery Nord woman. Her way cleared, Raene stepped up the stairs and pushed open the solid doors of Mistveil Keep.

The keep of the Jarl was the size of a small manor but its built was similar to that of Dragonsreach with its old Nord architecture. The hall was almost empty of people save for five figures near the dais. Jarl Laila Law-Giver sat upright on her throne, her attention focused on Maven who was striding confidently up and down the dais, aware of the attention on her and reveling at it. The Jarl's Bosmer stewardess watched the interchange between the Jarl and Maven worriedly from her seat beside the Jarl's. The burly housecarl of the Jarl, Unmid Snow-Shod, regarded the Black-Briar impassively from behind the Jarl's throne. Harrald Law-Giver, the arrogant son of the Jarl sat on a bench nearby, a silent spectator to the interchange. The man may think highly of himself but he knows well enough to shut up in the presence of Maven.

As the Redguard approached the dais, the attention of the occupants of the keep shifted to her. Maven looked hardly surprised as she rounded on the Dragonborn but her lips tightened ever so slightly.

"Why, if it isn't the esteemed Guild Master gracing us with her presence," Maven considered herself above the Jarl to address a visitor first in Laila's presence, an arrogant move.

Ignoring the sarcastic Nord woman, Raene bowed stiffly to the Jarl in respect of her position.

"I fear it is a dark reason that brought me to Riften, Jarl Laila," Raene carefully kept her voice level. "I've returned to check on the safety of the Guild and extent of the damage Maven had wrought on me."

"I spoke nothing but the truth, Raene," Despite Raene's taller statuesque, Maven still managed to make it seem like she was looking down on the Dragonborn. "The people of Riften deserve to know who you truly are –a thief."

Aela stiffened beside the Redguard and took a threatening step forward towards Maven. Raene placed a hand on her shoulder to still her, but kept her eyes fixed on the older Nord woman. Maven wore a look of smug satisfaction on her face. She was well-aware of the fact that Jarl Laila relies on her and the income she brings into Riften, to impose any punishment on her for her actions. Bringing up Maven's attempt on her life will be pointless. Raene hissed in disgust as she turned away from Maven to face the Jarl.

"Respected Jarl," she proclaimed formally. "Maven Black-Briar is a shriveled-up, old crone who prides herself in manipulating the people around her. The Guild has not been troubling Riften since I assumed leadership of it and will remain so in that manner. There is nothing that Maven can do to hurt us." Raene darted a contemptuous look at the Nord woman. "…I simply ask that she take back her accusation of me publicly. The Guild will not be able to operate if its leader is shunned from the city."

Her words were greeted in silence. Jarl Laila's eyes darted from the Dragonborn to the calm Nord businesswoman, her eyes flickering more to Maven, Raene noted.

"You have been a great aid to Riften, Raene," the Jarl's voice was low and calm, yet tinged with regret. "But you are but a visitor here while Maven has been residing and doing business with us for years…" the Jarl's voice trailed off as if she was unsure on how to proceed.

"I believe we're done with this pointless discussion," Maven's voice was thick with the tone of victory. "I shall take my leave now, Laila. And Raene….it will be best if you stay clear of The Bee and Barb. The people there do not take kindly to thieves."

Raene fumed after the departing woman. She felt rage churning in the pit of her stomach, the urge to release it overwhelming. Clenching her fists at her sides, she moved as if to follow to woman but the Jarl calling her name stopped her. She turned back to the woman on the throne, eyes shining with anger and disappointment.

Jarl Laila waited until Maven departed the hall before speaking, "Raene, you know that my power does not extend to Maven, but I know that she has tarnished your reputation here. I therefore grant you the freedom to use your sources inside Riften to clear your name."

"My sources…" Raene eyes narrowed as she studied the woman. "…and how long am I permitted this freedom?"

"Just one night, Dragonborn -tonight," Unmid glared down at the Redguard. "And keep your nose clean to the people and guards while you're at it. The Jarl will not be responsible if you got caught doing your sneaky work."

Another man who deserves a kick to a particularly tender spot, Raene glared back at the housecarl. Unmid had a stupid-looking haircut with the sides of his head bald, leaving hair to grow along the middle of his scalp. Raene detested the look and detested the man even more. However, the Jarl's permission might be of help to her and she intended to maximize the daylight to plan while she still can.

"Thank you, Jarl Laila," she bowed low. "I promise to uphold the subtlety of the Guild tonight."

* * *

"I don't like the sound of this, lass," Brynjolf drummed his fingers nervously on the table top in the Ragged Flagon.

Raene studied him stonily from her seat. Delvin and Vex had joined them for the urgent meeting as well. Raene had dismissed an annoyed Aela and Lydia to spend the rest of the day at The Bee and Barb, the lesser they are seen with the Guild Master, the better. No reason to further involve them in this messy situation Maven had placed her in.

"Don't be a coward, Bryn," Vex smirked at the Guild leader. "All this time spent underground is softening your backbone."

"But to sneak into the Black-Briar manor?" Brynjolf spread his arms wide in exasperation. "That is suicide, Raene!"

"I don't have the luxury or the time to contemplate the danger of this plan, Brynjolf," Raene snapped. "It is my reputation at stake here. Half of Riften fear me and the other half will catch me in an alley to slit my throat. We only have tonight to set things right."

"There must be a letter or some kind of document that we can use against Maven," Delvin rubbed his chiseled, scarred jaw. The man spoke little but his counsel was much respected in the Guild. "None of us have infiltrated the manor. Entering it will be a trial to first sneak past the guards and then to locate her safe."

"I wouldn't say _none_ of us have entered the manor," Vex leaned back and smiled cockily at Delvin.

"You, what?" the three other Guild leaders voiced together as they gaped at her.

"Was this during the time we were not supposed to enter the Black-Briar manor?" Brynjolf eyed the woman sternly at the same time Delvin said; "How fast did you pick the door lock to get past the guards?" and Raene said; "Where's her safe?"

"Relax, Bryn," Vex took a gulp from her tankard. "It's all in the past, isn't it?"

Brynjolf scowled at the woman but did not interrupt her as she continued, "The manor is not as secure as Maven thinks it is. She keeps all her guards to the front of her house and leaves the back almost unguarded. That's how I got in. The safe however is guarded by the only person Maven trusts –herself. It lies in her bedroom on the upper floor. Truth to be told, I have never seen a safe such as that one, it will definitely be hard to pick but it can be done. The good news is that her mercenaries are not allowed on the upper floor.

"I'm don't think any of us are knowledgeable on just how deep a sleeper Maven is," Brynjolf looked around expectantly before resting his gaze on Raene a little too long.

"Don't look at me, old man," Raene scowled, insulted. "I don't bed grandmothers, especially one who wouldn't hesitate to stick a dagger in my back."

"Nooo….you prefer them young and feisty as I recall, Raene" Vex smiled knowingly at the Dragonborn.

Raene flushed at the words of the Imperial thief. Vex drew her boot against the Redguard's calf and Raene withdrew her leg under the table as quietly as she could, eyeing the fair-haired woman warningly. Delvin was looking suspiciously from Vex to Raene, he had made no attempt to hide his interest in Vex who consistently belittled his advances. However, the man cleverly kept his mouth shut.

Brynjolf cleared his throat noisily before speaking; "We still have the problem of Maven to consider. I propose we slip her a sleeping draught in the tavern. That way, she'll sleep like a babe while Vex picks the lock."

"Then it is decided," Raene rubbed her hands briskly on her thighs, a habit she has at the end of a discussion. "It will be just Vex and me this time. I'm sorry, old friend…" she patted Brynjolf's hand. "…three will make a crowd."

"I understand, lass," the Nord guild leader frowned worriedly at the Redguard. He sounded unhappy at being left out of the stealth team but thankfully, he did not voice out his discontent. "Maven does not have any control over the Guild, nor can she harm us. Focus on clearing your name, Raene."

"Watch your back out there." Delvin seemed to address the statement more to Vex than Raene but the young Imperial merely waved her hand dismissively at the older man.

* * *

As night settled down on Riften, Vex and Raene headed out from the secret passageway of the Cistern. Having removed her Guild Master armor before entering Riften, Raene had on a black Thieves Guild armor, a lighter counterpart of the Guild Master armor. It was built more for stealth and sneaking than protection during combat. Both her and Vex had their cowls pulled over their face to blend well into the darkness.

The two stuck to the shadows as they moved from the small graveyard past the backyard of houses, finally arriving at the Black-Briar manor. A single mercenary in polished steel armor guarded the back door of the residence. The two women observed the man from their hiding spot; he seemed relaxed and slightly sleepy. Reaching down, the mercenary took a hurried swig from a bottle before hiding it back under his chair.

"Drinking while on guard duty, eh?" Vex muttered, drawing a tiny crossbow from her utility belt. "He's just begging for a punishment."

As Raene watched, the woman expertly inserted a dart into the slot of the crossbow that was barely the size of her palm. Holding the crossbow straight out, with her other hand grasping her elbow for balance, the Imperial clenched her left eye shut and took aim briefly before releasing the dart. Raene's enhanced hearing caught the hiss of the dart as it sped through the air.

The guard jumped as if stung by a hornet and rubbed his neck. He must have brushed the dart off his skin as he glanced around at his feet but the darkness prevented him from picking out the tiny dart. Finally giving up, he settled back into his chair, gingerly rubbing a spot on his neck. Time passed by slowly, as the two thieves studied the man for a reaction. Raene looked worriedly at Vex wondering if her plan had fallen short but the woman intently kept her gaze fixed on the mercenary.

"He's asleep," the Imperial announced after a bit, a victorious tracing her lips.

She snuck out from the bushes where she and the Dragonborn were hiding for what seemed like an eternity. Grimacing as blood flowed back to her legs, Raene hobbled after her companion. The guard had his chin resting on his armored chest, snoring lightly.

"That's some strong sleeping draught you got there, Vex," she said as she picked the dart off the ground and slipped it into her pouch. Best to erase all evidence.

"We're in," Vex announced softly as she carefully pushed at the door.

The women stepped into the back room of the Black-Briar manor, shutting the door behind them. There's no turning back now. Vex led the way, keeping alongside the wall. Her supple figure crouch low, hands held slightly outwards for balance and staying on her toes. Raene assumed the same position effortlessly. Delvin had kept her in that position for long candlemarks until her calves and thighs burnt from exertion, as part of her training.

As they neared the entrance of the room, Raene sharp hearing detected movements from the room beside her and she placed a hand on Vex's back to stop her. The woman froze and glanced at her with a nod. Pressing her ears to the wall, the thief frowned in concentration as she tried to pick out the number of occupants in the next room. After a while, she confidently held out three fingers.

Motioning Raene to stay back, the woman looked around the entrance, scanning the hallway before her. She signaled Raene to follow her with a crooked finger, without looking back, and moved into the hallway. On silent feet, the Redguard tailed the woman. The hallway was thankfully deserted, the door to the other room closed. Snatches of conversations drifted to the Dragonborn but Raene was not interested in eavesdropping as she hurried after Vex down the hallway.

They passed the dining room of the manor and the corridor ended there, leading into the hall. Vex pointed to a staircase angled to the upper quarters and at two guards seated at a table in the corner. The guards unfortunately, seemed inclined on staying at their table, playing cards. Raene groaned internally in frustration. The position of the men however, with their backs to the stairs gave the thieves the advantage of stealth. Vex was looking determinedly at the gap from their hiding spot to the stairs as if preparing herself to close the distance.

The door of the manor flung open suddenly and Raene reflexively pulled Vex with her into the dining hall.

"My head is spinning. Fetch me some lemon water, you low-life thug."

 _Maven!_ Raene cursed silently as she held Vex by the neck of her armor. The younger woman did not try to break free, she appeared to have frozen in shock. Hurried footsteps headed in their direction.

"In here!" she urged Vex softly and pulled the Imperial into a nearby cupboard.

The cramped and low ceiling of the cupboard caused Raene to bend over to keep from bumping her head against the top. The cupboard was narrow, and in her hurry, she dumped Vex on the floor of the cupboard with her own body hovering over the younger woman, arms held against the side of the cupboard to hold her body up. The position however, placed her face uncomfortably close to the Imperial thief. They studied each other, eyes wide as voices poured into the dining room.

"I think I might have a little too much to drink, Hemming."

"You always drink the same amount, mother. Every night."

"Well, I feel dizzy. I will be having an Oblivion-spawned headache by morning."

"Your drink, my lady."

Silence for a moment.

"You should have been there to see the priceless reaction on that fool Raene's face this morning, Hemming, when that coward Laila told her to her face that she can't help her. Revenge had never been sweeter."

"She deserves it, mother. After the insult she paid you."

Raene bristled at the scornful words of Maven and her son. Vex studied her wordlessly, her eyes measuring the Redguard, having gotten over her initial shock.

"Justice has been delivered," a slight pause and the sloshing of water, "I will retire to bed now. This day had been fairly pleasing for me. Good night, Hemming."

"Good night, mother."

"And _you_ , you're not paid to warm the chairs of my hall. I want you and your men patrolling the manor at all time."

Fading footsteps and silence reigned in the room. Raene relaxed but Vex placed a hand on her chest warningly –the mercenary was still in the room. After a bit, she heard a chair scraping and the sound of liquid sloshing. More footsteps entered the room and Raene held her breath as sweat beaded her forehead.

"That Nord bitch," a soft growl from the same man who served Maven her drink. "She thinks she's one of the bloody Divines by the way she parades around here."

"Shut your gob, Hulgar. Maven will have your tongue for talking like that. They say she performs the Black Sacrament on her enemies. I would never cross her for all the gold in Tamriel." A new voice spoke.

"We should start patrolling," a third voice. "In case she sends that milk-drinker of a son to check on us. I bet you my mace he still suckles on his mother's tits by the way he tails her."

Softly muttering, the men left the room. Raene's arms were starting to burn from holding up her upper body for too long. Vex noticed and gestured for her to lower her arm position. _And get closer to you? I'm fine up here_ , Raene shook her head. The Imperial rolled her eyes at the Guild Master.

"We will be here for quite a while until Maven and Hemming are asleep. You might as well get comfortable, I won't bite." She whispered and winked up at Raene.

Raene frowned at the master lockpicker, refusing to move, her arms held above Vex's head. She felt a bead of sweat trickle down her face. Vex reached out and delicately flicked it off.

"As stubborn as a mule," she smiled at the Dragonborn.

They stayed in that position until Raene's arms started trembling from exertion. Vex noticed.

"A little while more," she murmured. "You don't have to suffer for the remainder of it, though."

Sighing in defeat, Raene slid her arms lower so that she could crouch more comfortably. She couldn't control the relieved exhale of breath as her arms screamed in release from their strain.

"That's better eh, Guild Master?"

Raene nodded as she moved her arms to restore their circulation. She was very much aware of the blond woman's intense gaze on her and tried her best to ignore it. Finally though, she couldn't take the silence.

"What?" she whispered, glaring at the woman.

"You have a pretty face, Raene," Vex voice was low and throaty. "If a person takes the time to study it carefully enough."

Was that an insult or a compliment? Raene mentally growled in frustration at the situation she was in, the cupboard was stifling hot and she was in close proximity with the last person she wanted to be in close proximity with.

"Let's go," Without another word, Vex opened the door and slipped out of the cupboard, catching Raene by surprise. She climbed to her feet and closed the cupboard door, wiping more sweat from her brow.

"The guards are patrolling. We'll wait here until they pass by before heading upstairs." Vex pointed at the door of the entrance.

Nodding, Raene followed the woman to position themselves behind the door. For a few moments, all was silent before the sound of approaching footfalls reached her. She held her breath as she felt Vex stiffening beside her. The footsteps drew closer….closer….it was right next to them. A slight pause and the guards moved on without a word. Raene could hear hear Vex's even breathing despite her outward tense posture. The woman knew how to handle herself well enough.

"The coast is clear," she gave Vex a small push and the woman slipped around the door and peered into the corridor before heading out.

The hallway was empty as the guards patrolled another room. On light feet, the women streaked up the stairs. There were four rooms on the second storey of the manor. Vex sneaked up to the closed door of the centered room. Placed her ears to the door, she listened for a bit before a small smile graced her lips.

Carefully turning the brass knob of the door, she disappeared into Maven Black-Briar's room. Taking a deep breath, Raene stepped in as well.

Maven's room was richly decorated with display cases and tapestries with intricate patterns woven into it. The middle-aged woman slumbered on a four-poster bed, the blanket pulled up around her.

"At least we're spared the sight of a naked, sleeping Maven." Vex muttered from her side.

The Imperial moved silently to a small black safe, already reaching into a pouch for her lockpicks. Raene did not have to be an expert lockpicker to know that the safe is not a conventional one. The lock seemed to be made of engraved gold and the gleaming metal of the safe was most possibly ebony. The safe itself will fetch quite a fortune, Raene realized.

Vex was already crouched beside the box, frowning with concentration as she worked her pick in the keyhole. Wondering if the safe's key was somewhere in the bedroom, Raene casted about the room, opening drawers and cupboard as silently as she could…nothing.

She glanced at the lockpicker, it seemed like Vex was facing some difficulty in opening the safe.

"How much longer, Vex?" she came up to the Imperial woman's shoulder.

"Shut up, Redguard. I'm concentrating here."

Scowling, Raene crouched a safe distance from the short-tempered woman, watching her work. Vex bit her lower lip, her gaze parallel to the keyhole, fingers working slowly with the picks. _I guess she does seem sexy when she pick a lock_ , Raene realized.

As if on cue, a familiar click sounded. Both women perked up. Raene darted a quick look at Maven but the woman kept her back to them, her breathing even and regular. Sliding to Vex's side, she studied the interior of the safe. Ignoring a cluster of gleaming gems, she made for a stack of letters, tied into a bundle. Unlacing the bundle, she handed half to the Imperial and started perusing the letters one by one.

Disappointingly, she found nothing credible enough to use against Maven. Vex tapped her shoulder and handed her a folded piece of parchment. Frowning, she studied the contents of the letter. The broken dark purple seal was what attracted Vex's attention as well as hers; dark purple being a favored color of the Thalmor.

 _Maven,_

 _Eraami has brought me your recent reports. I am pleased with what I've learnt about the political state of The Rift. Jarl Leila Law-Giver is a delusional fool who values money over power, typical of Nords. Continue exercising your control over her and ease your way into being one of her close confidantes. Do not miss your next report to me._

 _Elewen_

 _First Emissary of the Thalmor_

"Well, well, well…" Raene smiled to herself. "It seems like Maven has started spying for the Thalmor."

She pocketed the note and returned the rest to the safe. This letter will be sure to ruffle Maven's feathers, a chink in her seemingly-impenetrable armor. The Black-Briar matriarch will definitely fear the letter falling in the hands on Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak whose influence presided over Riften.

* * *

"I can't believe it," Brynjolf shook his head in amazement, "I mean, of course I expected you to succeed but still…"

The two Guild leaders having returned to the Cistern were swarmed by members of the Guild who were eager to know the details of their recent conquest. Brynjolf had to forcibly push his way through the crowd to reach the two.

"I did most of the work anyway," Vex sauntered past Raene.

"That she did," Raene handed the letter to Brynjolf, "Look what Vex dug out from Maven's safe."

Brynjolf took the letter and studied its content, his smile widening, "This will do."

"What in the name of Oblivion do you want?

Raene settled casually into a chair before the Black-Briars. The occupants of the Bee and the Barb acknowledge the new arrival with a mixture of hostility and apprehension. She ignored them all and focused her attention on the older woman before her.

Hemming sat beside his mother, regarding the Dragonborn coldly. "You're not welcome here. The Bee and the Barb does not admit thieves."

"I'll speak on behalf of the Bee and the Barb, Hemming Black-Briar," the Argonian innkeeper, Keerava rasped from her spot behind the counter. "Raene is a friend and always welcome here."

"Your loyalty for the thief is touching, Keerava," Maven remarked sarcastically, "Now do you have a reason for bothering me today?" She turned her attention back to Raene.

"I came upon this last night," The Redguard placed the parchment on the tabletop. "I wonder how Ulfric will react to it."

"How did you…." Maven made a panicked attempt at snatching the letter from Raene but the Redguard pulled it back quickly.

"No, I don't think he will too happy with this news, will he?" she lowered her voice so that only the two could hear her.

"You brazen bitch! I'll…" the enraged woman started in an angry whisper but the Dragonborn cut her off sharply.

"Shut up and listen to me, old woman," her voice was hard as steel. "Here's what you will do; you will march yourself out there, right this moment to the marketplace -where the crowd is- and take back your accusation of me. Or this…" she waved the paper under Maven's nose, "…this goes to Ulfric and all your properties…gone. I'm sure he'll have to decide between exiling or executing you as well."

"You won't get away with this," Maven's eyes blazed with uncharacteristic anger.

"Oh yes, I will," Raene pulled the woman's plate of food to her and took a bite from the steak. "Now go out there and do as you're told."

"Come, Hemming." Maven stood up stiffly and left the tavern, her chin up in an attempt to save whatever dignity she had lost to the Dragonborn.

"You lot should go after her or you'll be missing out," Raene said to the room in general.

A few patrons got uncertainly to their feet and followed the Black-Briars out of the tavern. One by one, more joined them until the tavern was empty save for Keerava and Raene.

"Are the rumors true, Redguard?" Keerava asked curiously, "Are you a follower of the Thieves Guild?"

"All those rumors will be squashed by the very person who started it," Raene lifted a piece of meat to her lips. "And she's outside right now, making a proclamation."

"My Thane!"

Raene swiveled around to see the surprised housecarl at the foot of the staircase. Aela stood behind the Nord woman, her face unreadable.

"Hello, Lydia…Aela," she acknowledged the two women with a nod, a smile and a raised tankard.

Her two followers joined her at the table, Lydia demanding to know what she had been up to and Aela remaining quiet. Raene registered the silence of the huntress but her heart was too light for her to directly acknowledge her. She was sure Aela was not happy of being pushed away during Raene's time in Riften. _I'll talk to her later_ , she vowed. Maven's slight fall from victory was worth a celebration. She gestured for Keerava to bring over some wine and food.

* * *

Well, here's a new chapter, guys! Hope you enjoy it. Tell me what you think about it and have a Merry Christmas!

~Ayden


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 – A Kiss in Riften**

"A hundred septims this time," the Bosmer woman placed her knife over her spread palm. "…to the un-bloodied hand."

"Done," Lydia mimicked the woman.

All eyes in the Bee and the Barb were trained on the women and silence fell in the tavern. Even Keerava took a break from polishing her tankards to lean on her counter, studying the opponents.

"Begin," the woman stabbed her knife firmly down. The dull thunk of steel biting into wood.

The two women kept their heads bent as they stabbed their dagger in a pattern between their fingers. Raene stood behind her housecarl, her gaze riveted on the Nord's dagger. Aela sat a short distance away, sipping from a cup, her eyes were trained on Lydia as well.

"You're moving slower than a baby, Nord!" the Bosmer taunted Lydia.

It was obvious that the woman's blade was moving faster than the housecarl as she seemed more seasoned with the knife game. Lydia frowned as she bit her lips and increased her pace. Raene's nervously eyed her friend knowing that rashness does not end well in this game.

A few men jeered at the comment of the Bosmer but they were quickly shushed by the rest of the audience. The game required the utmost concentration and Lydia being a Nord was rooted for by most of the tavern's occupants.

"Gah!" Lydia yelped in pain as she made a wrong move, the blade slicing into her index finger.

She pulled the dagger out with a gasp and clutched her bloodied finger, attempting to staunch the blood flow. Most of the crowd groaned at her defeat with some coins passed from one owner to another. Raene immediately stepped up to her injured housecarl and took her hand in hers, ignoring the blood. Cupping the injured finger, she directed a healing spell to it. Split skin healed and broken bones mended itself. The Redguard removed her hand to let Lydia inspect her healed finger, save for a light scar.

"Try again," she encouraged the downcast Nord. "I'm placing five hundred septims on you this time."

Lydia's eyes widened and the crowd murmured among themselves. Slowly, voices were raised in encouragement and more bets were placed. Raene counted out her coins and placed it on the table before the Bosmer. The woman's eyes widened at the sight of the gleaming coins.

"Now I can finally get a better horse," she grinned, her gold tooth catching the light and twinkling.

"Not if my friend beats you to it," Raene tapped Lydia's shoulder encouragingly and took a step back to give the woman her space.

"It's on!" the Bosmer barked and reached for her dagger.

Looking hesitant, Lydia took her blade in her hand and took a deep breath before nodding at her opponent.

"Begin!" the woman shouted again, her dagger already in motion.

Lydia joined the woman in the knife game once again. Carefully, Raene circled the crowd, stopping behind the Bosmer. As the game picked up in speed, she saw a single bead of sweat trail down the side of Lydia's face. The woman was losing her nerves. _Time for some dirty tactics_ , Raene decided.

Looking as nonchalant as she could, she directed a tiny burst of fire to the Bosmer's rear end. The woman yelped, first in shock and then in pain as she stabbed herself during the lapse of attention. Seething, she turned around. Raene swiftly melted back into the crowd.

"Who did that?" she shouted. "I'll bloody kill whoever did that!"

"Just admit defeat, wench!" a voice called out from the crowd and the audience burst into laughter.

The red-faced Bosmer pointed an accusing finger at Lydia.

"You broke my concentration, you dirty cheater!" her voice was challenging. "I want a rematch!"

"Calm your tits, woman," Lydia crossed her arms, smiling in satisfaction. "You won one game and I won another. We're equals." She placed her hand out to accept the losing party's septims.

Her first comment drew more laughter from the crowd. Raene walked up to Aela and took a seat beside the woman. The huntress eyed the Redguard with disapproval.

"I saw what you did, Raene," she said.

"Just you, then," The Dragonborn winked at Aela as she took a honey nut treat from a bowl and devoured it.

"Lydia will not be so happy when she learned that you helped her win,"

"Lydia's rich, Aela. I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

"Not everything is about the money," the huntress snapped. "We Nords have our pride and dignity to live with."

Raene felt a stab of anger at the words. She could see from Aela'a expression that she regretted the words but the huntress did not take it back.

"I'm sorry if the low morals of this Redguard offended you." She finally spoke, getting stiffly to her feet and tossing the half-eaten cake into the bowl. "I'm going to take a bath."

"Raene…" Aela started but the Dragonborn was already striding away as fast as her legs could carry her.

Lydia stared blankly after her departing Thane, clutching a spilling armful of septims to her chest.

* * *

"What is it about Nords and your sense of honor?" Raene huffed.

Mjoll the Lioness looked curiously at the woman but kept silent. Raene glanced at the taller woman with irritation.

"That was a question,"

The tall Nord warrior chuckled dryly. The two were outside the walls of Riften, enjoying the daylight on horseback. A passing traveler tipped the brim of his hat politely at the women. Raene ignored him but Mjoll nodded in return.

"Well, honor rests with everyone, Raene. Be it Nord or Orsimer." She absently stroked the neck of her stallion. "We set out own code and live by it. That is honor to me."

Raene hummed in agreement. At least this is one woman who doesn't think like most Nords. Her keen eyes detected a slumbering bear in the distance and she steered Alduin away from the beast, Mjoll following her unquestioningly.

"So tell me about that scar," Mjoll gestured at the Dragonborn's face. "I have not noticed it before."

"Ahhh….a bloody tale it was," Raene begin dramatically. "There was a rumor of a Hagraven nestled up in ….-"

"Please tell me you did not bed that Hagraven," Mjoll said. "Because I wouldn't be-"

"NO!" Raene grimaced. "How could you think that?"

The Nord burst into laughter and leaned over to slap the Redguard on her shoulder. Raene shook her head in mock disbelief.

"Anyway…she was a withered old crone. I guess I was too assured that I could kill her off easily. I was just about to lob her head off when she lashed out with that damned claws of hers. It happened so quick that if I had not moved back in time, she would have taken my eye out."

"Did you get checked for brain rot? I know a man who contracted it after a similar battle and only realized it two months later. He's dead now." Mjoll eyed the Redguard worriedly.

"Nah…." Raene waved the woman's concern away. "What kind of warrior worries about diseases?"

The actual truth was that the Dragonborn had been immune to diseases since receiving the gift of lycanthropy. It was something in their blood according to Vilkas, that repels life-threatening ailments.

"So where's that famous Companion that you travel with?" Mjoll said unexpectedly. "I have yet to be introduced to her."

"Didn't know that the fame of the Companions stretched all the way to the Reach,"

"Their valor is known to me," Mjoll insisted. "Especially yours, Raene."

"You know I'm a Companion?" Raene pulled Alduin to a halt and looked in surprise at the Nord.

"Of course I do," Mjoll smiled mysteriously. "I have my sources."

"Hmmm…" Raene flicked her reins.

"You know what they say about a Companion?"

"What is it?" the Redguard felt goose bumps prickle her skin all of a sudden. _Just how much does Mjoll know about the Companions?_

"That they can drink a tavern dry,"

Raene relaxed and turned to Mjoll, grinning widely.

"Let's put that to a test then, shall we?"

* * *

"Her, lizard man! Another Cliff Racer! Now!" Raene slammed an empty bottle down on the table.

Beside her, Lydia hiccupped drunkenly. Mjoll rested her head in her hands on the other side of the Dragonborn. The Argonian attendant approached the table radiating disapproval.

"The name's Talen, Raene…and I think you have had your fair share of Cliff Racers. How about a glass of watered ale to end the night?"

"Watered ale?" Lydia blinked up at the reptilian male. "No warrior *hic* takes such a weak *hic* drink."

"Three Cliff Racers then!" Raene boomed.

"Two," Mjoll pushed her tankard further away. "I'm done for the night."

"We've got us a loser!" Lydia crowed and the taller Nord woman scowled fiercely at her.

Sighing, the Argonian left the table to get the drinks. Raene nudged Mjoll.

"So is it true? Did I measure up to your expectation?"

"Guess you did…" Mjoll slumped against the table.

"Lydia…hey, Lydia!" Raene raised her voice to get the attention of the housecarl. "Go find Aela. She's been missing since morning."

"Yes, my Thane. Right *hic* away." Lydia got unsteadily to her feet and took a single step to the staircase before pitching over and falling flat on her face.

Raene and Mjoll burst into laughter as they watched an inebriated Lydia struggle to get to her feet. Finally taking pity on her, the Dragonborn got to her feet carefully and gathered Lydia in her arms. Catcalls followed her but she ignored them as she brought her now slumbering housecarl to her sleeping quarters.

Raene passed by the room she shared with Aela and entered the room adjacent where she gently deposited Lydia into her bed, pulling the covers up to the woman's chin.

"T'is a good day…" Lydia mumbled in her sleep, turning to her side. "I'm rich…"

Shaking her head affectionately, Raene left the room to rejoin Mjoll. She peeked into her room but it was empty. _Now where is that woman?_ Raene wondered. She made her way down the worn wooden stairs, her head buzzing and her vision slightly blurred.

"I'm not finishing that." Mjoll looked apprehensively at Lydia's unopened bottle when the Redguard rejoined her.

"I thought Nords were legendary drinkers."

"Nords do not usually drink strange and suspicious concoctions by Argonians. We prefer plain ol' mead."

Raene yanked out the cork and drank heavily from the bottle. "Lizard man is a qualified bartender. He knows what he's doing."

"It's Talen!" the Argonian shouted from the corner of the room.

"If you insist." The Redguard blew a kiss at the frustrated bartender.

The chatter in the room suddenly died down. Raene did not notice at first due to her drunken state but Mjoll placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked questioningly at the woman yet Mjoll's gaze was fixed at the entrance of the Bee and Barb. Frowning, Raene craned her neck to see the source of attention.

Aela stood at the doorway, looking resplendent in a midnight blue dress….and man was at her side. Raene straightened up with a scowl. _Isn't that the Jarl's son?_ Mjoll let out a low whistle.

"Now _that_ , is a woman right there."

Raene kept her gaze rooted on the two as they crossed the tavern to take a seat at a small private-looking table.

"What the bloody hell is Harrald doing to her?" Raene growled as she watched the Nord place a hand over Aela's.

Aela however seemed less interested in the Jarl's son. The dress was obviously a gift from him as Raene had never seen the woman in such feminine attire. And she looked so damned good in it as well!

"Where're you going?" Raene thumped back into her seat as Mjoll pulled her down.

"That man needs to be thought a lesson,"

"What for?" Mjoll looked at a loss. "He's just taking a lady out for a drink. And besides…he's the Jarl's son, Raene."

"Think I don't bloody well know that?" Raene snapped as she darted another look at the two.

 _Why have Aela not noticed me yet?_ Harrald was leaning close to the huntress' face, smiling intimately as he spoke. Aela seemed to be listening to his words with a tiny smile playing on her lips. She had never looked more beautiful to the Dragonborn than she did at that moment. _Why is she smiling that way? There's nothing he says that is worth such a smile_ , the Redguard pondered moodily.

"She must be Aela, huh?" Mjoll's words brought her out of her train of thoughts. "She's beautiful…."

"She's mine." Raene said immediately before she could stop herself.

The Nord warrior looked in surprise at the Redguard. Then she shook her head and chuckled.

"Ahhh…I see what's going on here. The esteemed Dragonborn is jealous."

"I'm not jea-" Raene started but snapped her mouth shut at Mjoll laughed harder. "Fine….I'm jealous."

She pushed her bottle away, her mood soured. Deciding to take a last look at the Nord huntress, she turned around for a quick glance and met the gaze of the flame-haired woman. Aela had been looking directly at her over Harrald's head. The man it seemed was oblivious to her lack of attention as he chattered on animatedly, seemingly tracing something on the tabletop. _Some of his genius yet untested battle plans, no doubt,_ Raene scowled.

Aela's deep green eyes were cold yet she looked at Raene in an almost expectant manner. Raene bit the inside of her cheek as she returned the Nord's gaze levelly. Finally, Aela rolled her eyes and pointedly grasped Harrald's hand in hers. He stopped talking and looked up in surprise and pleasure.

The Redguard's chair clattered to the ground as she stood up abruptly. The sights and sounds of the Bee and the Barb seemed distant to her as she stiffly made her way to Aela and Harrald's table. She had finally taken more than she could tolerate as the world spun around her. Shaking her head to clear her mind, Raene stopped before the table. Her body swayed for a bit and she grasped Harrald's chair to steady herself.

Aela looked up at the Redguard wordlessly.

"Why're you with _him_ , Aela?" Raene slurred. "Oh, and did I mention how beautiful you look?"

"You're drunk, Redguard." Harrald sneered at the Dragonborn. "You can't even stand straight."

Raene slammed her palms on the table and stared down the arrogant Nord.

"I'm sober enough to cave in your face, milk-drinker."

"Raene!" Aela raised her voice sharply at the Redguard's rudeness.

"What?" Raene spread her arms in a mock display of innocence. "He said I was drunk!"

"You _are_ drunk."

"Maybe…" Raene jabbed a finger in Harrold's face. "He'll be drunk by the end of the night as well. Then you can choose the better drunkard. Oh wait….you like noble Nords, don't you?"

"I'm not choosing anyone," Aela declared coldly.

"Walk away, woman…" Harrald rested his hand on the dagger by his side. "I won't ask you again."

Raene punched him in his face.

Patrons of the tavern froze in the steps. The music stopped abruptly. Mjoll cursed loudly from her seat.

"Damn…" Raene flapped her hand. "You have one hard jaw there, Nord."

From his place on the floor, Harrald groaned as he pressed his hands to his bloodied nose.

"Redguard bitch!" he spat as he struggled to his feet. "I'll kill you for that! I'll-"

Aela stepped forward and drove her fist into his face. The blow effectively knocked him out cold. Stepping over his form gingerly, she stood before the inebriated Redguard, eyes flashing. Raene grinned weakly.

"You. Come with me." she grabbed Raene's hand and forcefully pulled her up the stairs.

No catcalls followed them this time.

* * *

Raene jumped at the sound of the slammed door.

"What was that about, Raene?" Aela rounded onto the Redguard once they were in the privacy of their room.

"What?" Raene held a hand to the wall to hold herself steady. "You punched him too!"

"Only for the way he spoke after _you_ punched him!"

"Sheesh…" the Redguard flicked a loose lock of black hair out of her eyes. "Just let it rest, Aela. T'was the Argonian's twisted drink that made me rash."

The huntress leaned against the door and crossed her arms, staring stonily at Dragonborn. The dress accentuated the swell of her hips, the straps that fell off her shoulders displayed her smooth skin. Raene wondered how soft it will feel under her fingers. The swell of Aela's breasts were visible, something Raene had never noticed before. Her breasts are glorious….

"Like what you see, Redguard?" Aela cocked an eyebrow.

Raene flushed and straightened with as much dignity as she could muster in her state.

"Harrald is a bad man, Aela. Bad company."

"Is it just about him, then?" Aela looked into the eyes of the Dragonborn; probing her for an answer.

Raene's stomach clenched. _Of course it isn't woman! I was jealous of him, that's why!_

"Yeah…" she muttered, casting her eyes downwards.

She flinched when she felt a hand gently grasp her chin and tilt her head up. All of a sudden, Aela's face was dangerously close to hers and she drowned herself in the scent of the woman. _If only I could kiss her right now,_ Raene thought wistfully. She reeked of booze and her clothes were crumpled and messy. Aela looked perfect. She smelled perfect. Suddenly, Raene felt ashamed of her state. She had to get away.

"I have to…go." she turned her face away from the Nord huntress and moved towards the door.

Aela snagged the fabric of her tunic sleeve. Raene turned to see the woman eyeing her with a determined look.

"Aela?"

"You frustrate me, Raene," the Nord pulled the Dragonborn back to her and grasped Raene's arms firmly. "When will you just stop running and kiss me?"

"Kiss..you?" Raene blinked and flushed.

"Yes, my drunk warrior," Aela's full lips curved into a smile. "I've been playing along with you for far too long. I'm not a patient woman, you know."

Aela closed the distance between their bodies and wrapped her arms around the Redguard's waist. Raene could feel her heart pounding against her ribcage. _Damn it, I have never felt this way with a woman before,_ Raene thought desperately.

"I stink, Aela…"

The huntress sighed in frustration and brought a hand around Raene's neck to guide her head downwards and brought their lips together. Instinctively, the Redguard pulled the woman against her form and deepened the kiss. Her heart sang with joy as her body reacted to the much-wanted contact. The Nord's lips were soft, her kiss tender. Raene moaned softly as Aela bit her lower lip gently and tugged at it. Feeling her senses heightened, Raene was aware of other sensations in her body as well. She wanted the woman. So much that the sensation was threatening to overwhelm her. Gently, she broke the kiss and pulled back, keeping the woman encircled in her arms.

Aela's eyes had a heated look in it, her lips parted as she gathered her breath. Raene realized that she was panting as well. She looked uncertainly at the huntress, wondering where this was leading to. Aela chuckled and Raene's heart fluttered at the sound.

"Don't worry, Raene. We don't need to have sex right now." She rested her cheek against the Redguard's shoulder. "You're way too drunk for that."

Raene breathed a sigh of relief. She was drunk and unlikely to remember much of this night the next day. Aela deserved better than that. Suddenly her fears came crashing down on her. Can she be finally committed to a woman? She had been sexually promiscuous and almost always falls for a pretty face. Can Aela trust her? Can she trust herself? And what does Aela really want from her?

"Raene?"

"Hmmm?"

"Can we.…sleep together tonight?" The huntress suddenly sounded timid, keeping her face pressed against Raene as she spoke.

Raene grinned at the uncharacteristic behavior of the woman and agreed. How could she refuse such an adorable expression? Aela's face brightened up instantly and she gave the Redguard a playful push that broke their embrace.

"Just take a bath first."

Rubbing her arm sheepishly, Raene trudged out of the room, her head swimming with thoughts of the huntress; some of them vivid enough to make her blush.

* * *

After a long soak in the bathhouse which was deserted at such a late hour, Raene stood before the door of her room, her heart racing. She felt vulnerable and unsure of herself. Running her fingers through her damp locks, she scowled as she remembered her encounter with Talen-Jei after returning from the bathhouse. The bartender had simply looked her up and down with a grin on his reptilian face before commenting; "You're under her control now, aren't you, Redguard? On the good side, you smell better."

"All right, Raene…get a hold of yourself." She whispered to herself as she pushed the door open slowly.

She winced at the creaking sound as she stepped into the dark room. Lydia's loud snores from the other room reached her acute hearing. Aela appeared to be asleep but at the sound of the door shutting, the huntress propped herself up on her elbows and regarded Raene silently. Her hair was tousled and her eyes sleepy yet sultry-looking. The Dragonborn stood rooted to her spot, her legs having suddenly turned to lead. Slowly, she forced herself to keep moving until she stood before the Nord's bed. Aela pulled the sheets up with a smile, welcoming her into the warmth as Raene slid into the bed.

She lay there, feeling awkwardly stiff. The silence in the room felt stifling to her all of a sudden. Aela moved closer to the Redguard, bringing an arm up to drape across the woman's stomach. She rested her head on Raene's shoulder with a small sigh. Nervously, the Dragonborn studied the wooden panels of the ceiling, feeling the breath of the woman against her collarbone.

"You're all tensed up, Raene…" Aela murmured after a bit.

"Sorry," Raene muttered. "Just nervous,"

"You're always this nervous with women?"

"No….just you." Raene tensed immediately after her words. "That was the Cliff Racer talking, not me." She finished lamely.

Aela laughed at the last statement and after a moment, Raene joined in. The laughter helped diffuse the awkwardness between the two. Raene carefully placed her arm around Aela's shoulder as she relaxed into their current position. She closed her eyes to surrender herself to sleep but instead, felt lips pressing against her neck. Instant desire coursed through her as she shuddered violently at the sensation.

"I'm trying to sleep, Aela…" she growled softly.

The huntress hugged her form tightly and hummed into her shoulder. This time, Raene waited until the Nord was asleep before drifting off, the effects of the Cliff Racers finally getting to her. With their bodies lying pressed against one another, it was as if their hearts beat as one.

* * *

Aaaaanddd...here's the kiss! Hahaha...it was long overdue, in my opinion! :) Hope it was good chapter to you, my dear readers and don't forget to tell me what you think about this chapter.

Oh yeah, what did you guys think of the cover image? I drew it. Kinda rushed it but I wanted to do a drawing of Raene. So that's her being all mysterious and hooded with her amulet of Talos.

~Ayden


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 17**

Raene bent over the papers strewn across the wide desk, her palms flat against the wooden surface. Brynjolf sat before her, a foot casually propped on the edge of the table as he studied a scroll, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. The two have been going through matters of the Guild since dawn but much has yet to be done. Raene groaned slightly as she straightened up and took a sip of watered ale from a tankard nearby.

"Look here, lass…" Brynjolf handed a parchment to the Redguard. "This came in yesterday from Delvin's agent in Windhelm."

Raene accepted the scroll with a nod and unfurled it against the desk, placing small weights on the sides to keep it flat.

 _Rumor has it that both Stormcloaks and Imperials are seeking out the Dragonborn for battle supremacy. Ulfric is planning to flush the Dunmers out of the Gray Quarter to live with the Argonians by the docks. Dark Brotherhood activities have been reported in the city lately. The presence of the Guild however, has not been felt._

 _Reporting faithfully,_

 _We, the eyes of the Guild_

"They're looking for you, Raene." The large Nord eyed the Redguard worriedly.

"They won't find me," the Redguard spoke assuredly. "The Stormcloaks and Imperials are the least of my worries right now."

"They have eyes in every city just like we do, Raene." Brynjolf said cautiously. "Your whereabouts will be known eventually unless you keep moving."

"Then I'll meet Ulfric and Tullius and tell them that they can shove their political feud up their respective-"

"Language, Raene." A familiar form stepped out from the shadows.

"Karliah!" Brynjolf got to his feet, eyes shining with happiness. "You're back!"

"It's good to be home," the Dunmer thief was swept into a bear hug by the Nord and encircled her arms lovingly around the man's torso before stepping back to receive another hug from Raene.

"You've been gone too long," Brynjolf reached down to grasp the Nightingale's hand in his.

Karliah squeezed the man's hand and smiled up at him. Raene chuckled and settled into her chair, observing the chemistry between the two Guild leaders. It seemed that much have changed in their relationship since she was last here. Brynjolf, initially awkward around his new lover now seemed as ease in displaying his affection towards her.

"You two might consider retiring early for the rest of the day," she winked at Brynjolf's flushed yet hopeful glance at Karliah.

"Later, maybe…" Karliah gently pulled her hand free and occupied Brynjolf's seat, pulling her hood off. "I was hoping that you'll be here when I returned, Raene."

"Well, here I am. What news do you bring?"

"Lady Nocturnal summons you to the Nightingale Hall,"

Raene mood soured at the name of the Daedric Prince. She didn't want to appear rude and insensitive to the senior member of the Nightingale but she wanted nothing to do with the Night Mistress. Hircine –the Father of Manbeasts- have been thoughtful enough to remain silent and Raene was thankful for that. Nocturnal has been far from silent, much to the Redguard distaste calling for the presence of the three Nightingales wherever it suited her. Karliah was a devout follower and her loyalty to Nocturnal was finally rubbing off Brynjolf due to his love for the Dunmer.

Raene however, was painfully aware that she was bound to two Daedric Princes and wondered if she will need her soul split in two in order to serve them in the afterlife. Not that she believed in an afterlife.

"She could have spoken directly to me," Raene finally said.

"All Nocturnal will let me know is that you're in danger, Raene." Karliah spoke seriously, her eyes steady on the Redguard.

"In danger, eh? That line never gets old for me."

It suddenly occurred to her that Nocturnal might know a thing or two about the voice that haunted her dreams lately. Maybe meeting her would not be such a bad idea after all.

"Raene, please…" Karliah leaned forward and grasped Raene's hand. "Tell me that you'll head to Nightingale Hall as soon as you can."

Raene blinked in surprise at the woman's urgent tone. She gave a small nod and the Dunmer relaxed and released her grip on the Redguard. Brynjolf returned with a glass of wine that he offered to his lover. Karliah took it smiling gratefully and sipped from the glass, her eyes widening in surprise.

"This is Evette San's spiced wine!" she breathed. "I have not tasted it since my exile."

"You told me once how much you loved her wine so I got a crate transported here just for you," Brynjolf smiled shyly at the Dunmer.

Raene rolled her eyes at how easily Karliah transformed the tough Guild leader into a simpering adolescent boy. She glanced down at the forgotten parchment in her hand and a sudden though occurred to her.

"Say, you two…" the lovebirds looked up at her. "…what do you think about expanding the Guild?"

"You meant recruiting?" the Dunmer swirled the contents of her glass.

"Yeah," Raene tossed the scroll to Karliah who caught it deftly and scanned its content. "The Dunmers in Windhelm will be a good start."

"They've been mistreated for years," Brynjolf rubbed his neatly trimmed beard. "It will be a fresh start for them."

"I can go, Raene." Karliah placed the scroll on the desk and steepled her fingers under her chin. "I'll blend right in at the Gray Quarter. That way, we wouldn't rouse the suspicion of the guards."

"No." the finality in Bryjolf's tone caused the two to look up at him. The Nord's jaw was clenched and his arms were crossed before his chest. "If you were ratted out, you'll be captured and imprisoned….or worse." He shuddered.

Karliah's stoic demeanor softened as she placed a hand on the man's hip. "Bryn…" she started but the Redguard cut her off.

"He's right. I won't risk a friend and senior Nightingale just for the sake of blending in, Karliah." She pulled a blank piece of parchment before her and dipped a quill into an ink pot before scribbling down on the paper.

Brynjolf and Karliah watched the Guild Master silently as she wrote. After a short while, Raene replaced the quill in its holder and scanned through the letter before handing it to Karliah.

"Have this translated to Dunmeri and handed out only to Dunmers in the Gray Quarter. Use our agents for that and pay them well for their silence."

Karliah accepted the letter and read through it. "You are a cunning Guild Master indeed, Raene." She smiled. "This will get us the support of some Dunmers, I am sure of that."

"And now…" Raene got to her feet. "I will like to breathe the fresh air of Riften. Enjoy the rest of your day, you two lovebirds."

The Redguard grinned as Brynjolf took the petite Dunmer's hand and led her hurriedly towards his living quarters.

* * *

Raene stepped out of the secret entrance to the Guild and squinted against the evening brightness. Making sure the pathway was clear, she walked out and blended into the crowd in the marketplace. She scanned the area for signs of her followers and found Lydia studying the wares of Brand-Shei, a Dunmer shopkeeper. Relieved, she approached her housecarl, snatches of their conversation drifting to her.

"Genuine moonstone, you say? It doesn't glisten like the necklaces I saw in Solitude. And they are priced half the price yours are."

"I assure you, my good lady, this piece is crafted from the finest piece of moonstone that –"

"Six hundred septims to take this off your hands. And that's higher than their actual value, I'm sure of that."

"Doing some shopping, Lydia?" Raene came up behind the Nord's shoulder. Lydia hurriedly hid something behind her back as she turned towards her Thane.

"Raene! Ah….yeah. Thought I could get a little souvenir here before we leave." Lydia shuffled her feet and gave an awkward smile.

"Hmmm…" Raene frowned at the woman's bizarre behavior. "Allright, then. Carry on with your….shopping."

Lydia gave a relieved exhale that Raene caught as she left the Nord to her mysterious purchase. She sought the crowd for Aela but the huntress was nowhere to be found.

 _Damn, that woman is good in staying hidden when she wants to._ Raene passed a guard who gave the Redguard a sheepish smile and nod as she walked by. The Redguard recognized the man as the one who brandished his spear in her face and regarded him coldly. The man's smile faltered and faded away. The Dragonborn pushed past him and made her way into the Bee and Barb.

The bar was sparsely occupied for the odd hour it was with only two Nords huddling over their drinks in deep conversation. They looked up as Raene entered and regarded her briefly before losing interest and returning to their drinks.

Raene settled herself before the counter and rapped the table to get Keerava's attention. The Argonian turned to her, polishing a tankard with a rag.

"Raene," she rasped. "I hope you're not planning to have anymore of Talen Jei's Cliff Racers."

"Just a glass of ale," Raene passed a few septims to the innkeeper.

"You're a valued customer so I'll grant you that," Keerava turned to the bottle-laden shelf behind her. "But punch another client under my roof and I'll have my husband throw you out."

"Noted." The Redguard took the glass and knocked it back, Keerava watching and clicking her tongue in disapproval. "Have you seen Aela?"

"The woman came in a short while ago. Went straight up to her room." The innkeeper turned away from the Redguard to resume polishing her tankards.

* * *

Aela was standing before the window, reading the contents of a letter. She looked up and smiled at the Dragonborn as she entered the room. Raene tried not to stare at the letter as she approached the huntress.

"You've been missing all day, Raene."

"Guild matters," Raene replied shortly as she unbuckled her ebony sword and placed it in carefully on an ornate table.

"I see…" Aela went back to reading the letter.

Raene subtly observed her as she got out of her boots. The familiar loose lock of auburn hair dangled before the Nord's left eye in an almost seductive manner. The huntress' deep green eyes scanned the letter, then as if sensing the pair of eyes on her, rose to meet Raene's gaze.

The Redguard flushed and hurriedly looked away. Aela laughed and Raene colored, feeling like a child being caught red-handed in a guilty act. The huntress then crossed the room and dropped down beside Raene on her bed. She leaned forward to place a small kiss on the Redguard's cheek.

"I missed you in the morning. You were gone when I woke up."

"Sorry about that," Raene said immediately. _Wait, why am I apologizing for waking up early?!_

"Don't apologize," Aela reached behind to take the Redguard's arm and draped it around her shoulders. "I'm just used to waking up to you beside me."

Raene pulled to woman towards her and claimed her lips. Aela returned the kiss briefly before pulling away.

"If I wanted an ale-infused kiss, I would have chosen a Nord man, Raene." She frowned at the Redguard.

Raene grinned and flopped back onto the bed. She crossed her arms behind her head and watched as Aela's eyes lingered on her biceps.

"Like what you see, huntress?"

"Very much so," the Nord moved swiftly to straddle the Redguard's hips.

She dipped her head and pressed a kiss against Raene's neck. Just like the first time she did that, Raene shivered. Moving lower, Aela trailed kisses down the Dragonborn's neck to her collarbone, tugging down the neck of her tunic to gain access to more skin.

Raene closed her eyes against the delicious assault as she brought her hands up to bury them in Aela's fiery hair. The sensations were driving her crazy. Aela's scent, her kisses, the feeling of her hair brushing against Raene's skin… The Redguard arched her hips up into the Nord, but instead the woman straightened up, grasping Raene's hands and holding them down at her sides.

The Redguard looked up at the beautiful woman above her. She rose to claim Aela's soft lips again, feeling her heart race in anticipation.

Aela got off her and backed away with a coy grin.

Confused, Raene could only gape at the woman. Was this the huntress' version of foreplay?

"That's what you get for drinking and kissing me," The Nord winked at Raene as she turned and headed for the door, hips swaying hypnotically.

"Aela, come on!" Raene called desperately after that woman but Aela had already left the room.

Groaning in frustration, Raene flopped down on the bed. _That woman is such a tease!_

* * *

" **Dragonborn..."**

Raene sprung upright in bed at the sound of the familiar dark voice. She was surrounded by darkness. As she got out of her bed, it faded away in the murky atmosphere. Aela was nowhere to be found even though she was supposed to be sleeping right next to Raene.

" **The Nord is safe. She sleeps, just like all other beings in the mortal world. It's just a matter of how long she remains asleep…"**

"I don't care who or what you are. You harm her and I will kill you." Raene felt her sword materialize in her hands and suddenly she was clad in a heavy, spiked armor she had never seen before.

" **Such fire!"** the voice sounded almost amused. **"Put that away mortal. I hate the sight of naked blades in unworthy hands."**

The orcish blade in her hands burst into flames and Raene yelped in pain, dropping it instinctively. She turned her palms upwards to see them raw and blistered. As if reacting to her sudden vulnerability, her armor melted off, leaving her in a ragged shift. Refusing to be cowed by the voice, she dropped her hands to her side and stood upright defiantly.

"How long will you be pointlessly haunting my dreams?" she tried to sound bored but winced at the pain from her burnt hands. "I value my sleep, you know."

" **My sister has been trying to get you back into her clutches, Dragonborn. You will not give in to her."**

"Your sister? Who are you talking about?"

" **Nocturnal, you lowly mortal! Have it taken you so long to determine who I am?"**

"You're a Daedric Prince," Raene cursed silently. Just what she need in her life, right now! Another one of those high and mighty manipulators.

" **Not just any Daedric Prince, mortal. The greatest and darkest of them all…"**

Was it just Raene or did the darkness before her seem to shift and swirl? The Redguard took a cautious step backwards and then another as the dark air before her solidified into a human-like figure. The air around her suddenly whipped brutally against her as if to fling her away. The Dragonborn braced herself against the whirlwind as a figure stepped out of the blackness.

Raene looked in shock and disbelief at the…woman…before her. Thick, blood red tendrils coiled against the woman's body, forming an armor of some sort. They looked solid and yet they glowed in a pulsing as if they had a life of their own. Her face was beautiful yet terrible at the same time, her eyes like glowing embers. Two ram-like horns sprouted from her temples.

Without realizing it, Raene had backed away as far as she could from the pale woman. The horns were all that it took for her to recognize this being. She had seen statues of this Daedric Prince before in vampire covens that she raided with the Companions.

"Molag Bal…" she whispered feeling a cold chill down her spine.

" **Ah….the Dragonborn feels fear after all."** The ruby red lips of woman curved into a dangerous smile. She flicked her wrist and a deadly-looking spiked mace appeared in her delicate hands. The tip of a long, serpentine tail lazily swished at the Daedric Prince's ankles.

Swinging the mace effortlessly, she advanced on the Dragonborn. Raene would have backed away even more if it weren't for the air behind her solidifying into an invisible wall.

" **All mortals fear me. Only fools don't and they regret that soon enough."**

"Keep away!" Raene tried to summon her sword but her palms burnt as if on fire and she screamed in pain.

" **You never learn, do you, Dragonborn?"** Molag Bal was almost upon her. Close enough for Raene to realize that her mouth was a gaping fiery pit as the woman threw back her head to laugh.

" **YOL TOOR SHUL!"** Raene bellowed the pain and sheer desperation increasing the strength of her Shout tenfold.

Molag Bal's eyes widened as she threw herself back to escape the sudden torrent of flames from the Dragonborn. She caught herself midair and hung there, glaring down at the Redguard.

" **Mortal vermin! You dare attack me?!"**

Suddenly, Raene was seized in an invisible crushing grip. She was pulled off her feet and held suspended, her arm pinned to her sides. Struggling was futile as she finally sagged against her restraints, panting and gasping for air, her torso squeezed with increasing pressure. The Daedric Prince smiled cruelly and materialized before the Redguard, raising a claw-tipped finger to caress the side of her face. Raene flinched away from the touch feeling her skin crawl.

" **I have only one desire of you, Dragonborn. Serve me as my Champion and I will give you all the power a mortal can ever hope to achieve in a lifetime."**

"Shove your desires up your Daedric ass. I serve enough of your kind for one lifetime."

If she expected further pain, she was mistaken as Molag Bal laughed –a deep and haunting sound- and rested a hand against her throat. The Daedric's black claw-like nails pressed down lightly against Raene's skin.

" **Your defiance is why I chose you. It gives me pleasure in breaking the defiant ones. And they always break."** Molag Bal's smile was almost seductive, her long black tresses shifting around her supple form. **"How will you like to be broken, Dragonborn?"**

Raene watched in horror as the Daedric Prince's teeth lengthened to sharp points and she moved sharply towards the Redguard's exposed neck.

"Noooo!"

"Raene, wake up!"

A sharp slap and the next moment Aela was bent over her and she was back in her bedroom. Raene gasped as she pushed her disheveled hair out of her face. She struggled to a sitting position as Aela kept an arm on her shoulder to steady her.

"Blasted dreams," Raene cursed softly before burying her face in her palms, shaking. "I'm sorry for waking you, Aela."

"Raene…" the huntress pulled the tall woman into her arms. "Your dreams are getting worse. I hear you some nights, whispering in your sleep."

"I…" the Redguard started but the Nord shushed her softly and kissed her damp forehead, guiding her to lie back onto the bed.

The Nord propped herself up to look down at Raene, running her fingers through the woman's hair in a tender manner. She started humming an unfamiliar tune, the sound soothing to the Redguard.

"Aela?" Raene whispered sleepily after a while.

"Hmmm?"

"That's a nice tune,"

"It's a lullaby my mother thought me."

"It's…beautiful."

"Go to sleep, my warrior. I'll be here with you."

Reluctantly, Raene closed her eyes, wanting sleep yet fearing her dreams.

* * *

Hey guys, how did you like my recent chapter? And what do you think of a female form of Molag Bal? Yay or nay? ;) Finally, thank you to those who reviewed my work. I love you guys! XOXO

~Ayden


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 – The Night Mistress**

"Raene,"

The Dragonborn frowned and muttered incoherently, turning to her side and twisting the sheets around her. She snuggled into the warmth of the huntress' bed and sighed contentedly.

"Raene, the sun is up. You're not planning to stay in bed, are you?"

"Is that so bad?" Raene mumbled into her pillow. "I'll have Keerava send up some food. Let's just stay in today."

The Redguard felt the Aela's strong arms weaving around her torso, the Nord's breasts pressing against her back. Her breath caught as she opened her eyes.

"I wish I could, Raene," the huntress kissed Raene's shoulder. "But I have to return to Whiterun."

"What?" Fully awake, Raene rolled over to face the huntress.

"I received a note from Vilkas yesterday. The Warriors Festival will be in a week's time," Aela looked guilty and regretful as she spoke of leaving. "Will you come home with me?" The last sentence had a hopeful tone to it.

"Oh…" was all the Redguard could manage.

The Warriors Festival was celebrated all over Tamriel, a day for warriors to display impressive feats and boasts of their deeds. Despite being decent warrior herself, Raene had avoided the celebration, choosing to drink with her shield brothers and sisters in Jorrvaskr from dawn till dusk. She found the whole celebration an excuse for warriors to brag, which is what most of the Nord men did well enough.

The streets of Whiterun will be decorated with yellow banners displaying the horse sigil of the city. Merchants and visiting warriors will fill the inn and tavern, many of the former successfully selling off expensive trinkets that supposedly gift the latter with special prowess in battle. Games that test the physical capabilities of the participants will be held in the marketplace and the Cloud District, the victors rewarded in the form of livestock and weapons.

"Do you have to go?" she couldn't hold back from asking. She winced, realizing how selfish she sounded.

Aela studied her face for a moment before murmuring "I do…" softly.

The Redguard closed her eyes and nodded. She knew that Aela was very much involved in the celebration due to her absence in Jorrvaskr on the day of the celebration. The huntress was a Nord after all and Nords presided in Whiterun.

"Don't let those manly warriors get to you, okay?" she gave a weak smile. Raene was aware of how men often ogled Aela when they thought she wasn't looking. The Redguard couldn't blame them. Aela had the body of an exotic dancer and the grace of a sabrecat.

Aela laughed and moved closer to the Redguard, brushing her lips against Raene's. Smoothly, Raene rolled atop the huntress, keeping her weight partially off the woman with her arms. She leaned down and captured the Nord's lips, taking her time to savor the softness of the woman. She inhaled sharply as she felt Aela's hands slip under her tunic to rest against her back. Raene marveled at how a simple action from the huntress drove her crazy with need.

And yet, she couldn't bring herself to be intimate with the woman. Not until she was prepared to be with Aela. She pulled away.

"Will you not come with me, Raene?" The Nord raised herself on her elbows to bring her face closer to the Redguard's.

"I'm sorry, Aela. I can't return yet." Raene looked away. "Not until I've done one last…Guild task."

The Dragonborn had to stop herself from blurting out the truth to the huntress that she was going to head out to Nightingale Hall. After her encounter with Molag Bal, she felt a sudden urge to converse with Nocturnal about her nightmares. Since her identity as one of the fabled Nightingales is a secret to anyone but The Trinity, even Lydia had to be excluded from this small excursion. And deep down, she knew that Aela will never approve of her being bonded to another Daedric Prince besides Hircine.

"Raene?"

"What?"

"You drifted away, didn't you?" Aela's lips curved into a perfect smile. "I was just saying that I'll miss you."

Raene buried her face into the huntress' lean shoulder, breathing in the scent of her skin.

"I'll miss you too. I'll return to Whiterun as soon as I'm done here."

"Good," Raene felt Aela's breath against her ear. "And about the manly warriors? You don't have to worry about them sweeping me off my feet. I prefer a certain Redguard Harbinger."

Raene chuckled but gave a grunt of surprise with Aela flipped her onto her back. The huntress hovered over her, her auburn hair curtaining her face, emerald eyes gleaming dangerously all of a sudden.

"And about you, my warrior…you will behave yourself, won't you? I hear a single rumor of you with any other women and I will -"

"None. No rumors. I promise."Raene cut the woman off hastily, feeling her face heat up.

Aela chuckled, her voice alluring. "I'll be leaving once I've packed up." She gave the Redguard a final, deep kiss. "Return as soon as you can, okay?"

"I will," Raene promised.

* * *

"But Raene, I am your housecarl. I go where you go." Lydia spoke patiently as if talking to a stubborn child.

Raene let out her pent up breath slowly, pinching the bridge of her nose. The Nord warrior had her arms crossed beneath her breasts, her jaw set. After hearing of Aela's sudden departure, she had sought out Raene to find the Redguard all armored up in her room and slinging a small pack on her back.

"Is this because of some argument between you two lovebirds? You need some time away from each other? I know of a small retreat up in -"

"Lydiaaa…" Raene dragged out the woman's name in exasperation. "I told you, I'll be back by sunset. I'm sure you managed a longer time away from me when I visit the Guild."

"That's different," Lydia shook her head stubbornly. "At least I know where you were, then. What if you run into a bandit camp? Or some vampires...or a _dragon_?" the housecarl's voice was almost an alarmed shout at the last word.

"Lydia," the Redguard firmly grasped her housecarl's shoulders. "I'll be fine. This is something I have to do alone."

Lydia's eyes narrowed as she tried to stare the other woman down. _She's learning from me,_ Raene thought wryly. Steadily, she met the Nord's gaze until Lydia's shoulders slumped and she let out a defeated breath.

"Allright, alright then…" the housecarl muttered. "Go on your secret errand."

Smiling gratefully, Raene stepped back and grasped her pack. Nightingale Hall was a short walk from Riften but Lydia did not need to know that. Clapping her dejected housecarl on the shoulder as she walked past the woman, Raene caught an angry whisper from the Nord as she closed the door behind her.

"By Stendarr, Aela will flay me alive if that woman gets herself killed."

* * *

Raene footsteps echoed in the caveren as she entered the living quarters of Nightingale Hall. The interior of the hall was damp and murky, just like any other cave in Skyrim. It was hard to believe that this was the headquarters of the fabled Trinity and the summoning spot for Lady Nocturnal on every third day of Hearthfire.

Raene dumped her pack on a small wooden table. The place was sparsely furnished, but definitely better than the state of disarray it was in when Raene first set eyes on it. The Redguard crossed over to a small bookcase –a new addition to the hall- and drew out a book. The cover read; 'The Nightingales: Volume 2'.

"So this is how Karliah passes her time here," Raene flipped through the pages of the book disinterestedly, before replacing it.

The petite Dunmer chose to reside alone in Nightingale Hall instead of the Guild headquarters in Riften. As Guildmaster, Raene could request for Karliah to be more involved with the Thieves Guild instead of being a loner. However, the Redguard understood that for twenty five years of exile, this hall was her only source of solace where she had devoted herself in service to Nocturnal. So, Raene had bent the rules of the Guild and given the Dunmer her freedom to come and go as she pleases.

The Redguard jerked in surprise as a droplet of icy cold water splashed on her nose. She stepped out of the way of the next droplet. Water leaked and seeped from every nook and crevice in this cave. It was a wonder that Karliah managed to find a dry spot for her sleeping cot.

"How can she ever live in such a place?" Raene muttered to herself.

Realizing that she was wasting precious time, the Redguard strode briskly into a corridor that led to the shrine of Noctural. Halfway through the corridor were three sets of stones, each deeply engraved with the crest of the Nightingales –a bird cradling a full moon in its wings. Folded neatly atop the stones were an elaborate black cuirass, bracers and boots.

Slowly, Raene stripped out of her armor and donned her Nightingale armor. The armor despite its lightness and suitability for combat was only used for ceremonial purposes. Fastening her cloak and drawing her hood up, she steeled herself to face the Night Mistress.

The Dragonborn remembered all too well the final room in which she had entered. A large, round pedestal of stone rose out from a shallow lake, the structure splitting into three smaller glyphs. Taking her place on the main pedestal, Raene dropped to her knees and held her hands, palm upwards at her sides.

" _I call upon you Lady Nocturnal, Queen of Murk and Empress of Shadow... hear my voice!"_

In a burst of black feathers and the piercing cry of ravens, the cowled Daedric Prince materialized before her.

" **Ah, my favorite Nightingale returns to me,"** Nocturnal's voice was deep and cold, a voice that spoke of an endless lifetime of knowledge.

Raene gritted her teeth at the mocking tone of the Daedric Prince but kept her head respectfully bowed to the being that she had pledge her life and death to.

" **No need for you to remain at my feet any longer than necessary, Nightingale. Arise."**

Stiffly, Raene got to her feet and pulled back her hood to look up into the face of Nocturnal. The Daedric Prince hovered in the air, her arms stretched out loosely at her sides on which two ravens perched.

" **You have been plagued by dreams from my brother, Raene. I assume you have learnt of that by now?"**

"Yes Your Grace, I have." Raene answered with as much forced humility as she could.

" **Molag Bal is not one to be taken lightly. You are stepping on thin ice whenever you're with him, Nightingale. You fight a dangerous battle without realizing it. Molag Bal will use any form of methods from torture to trickery to bound you to him."**

"It's funny….Your Grace," Raene crossed her arms and frowned. "He is always depicted as a male and yet took a female form towards me."

She was surprised when Nocturnal let a sharp bark of laughter, the sound echoing loudly off the walls of the cavern. The ravens on the Daedric Prince's arms stirred but did not budge.

" **Then my** _ **sister**_ **is smart as she is vile. Molag Bal has been known to take a female form for some of her…cults"** she sneered at the last word. **"She must be aware of your attraction and weakness for women."**

"My weakness?" Raene gaped. "I assure you, Lady Nocturnal, her appearance did little to sway my level of attraction to her. Which is….non-existent."

" **That is enlightening, Raene, but of little importance. It does nothing to lessen the threat she is to you. Molag Bal had successfully managed to cut you off from me for months. Her strength is extraordinary to have come in between the bond we share. It was thanks to Karliah that you are here before me and I can finally help you."**

"How?" Raene unconsciously wrapped her arms around herself, feeling vulnerable. "How can you help me?"

" **By cutting you off from her once and for all,"** the Night Mistress brought her hands together and conjured a silver bracelet. **"Wear this at all times, Raene, and she will never reach your dreams. Take it off and you will be at my sister's mercy."**

The bracelet blinked out and reappeared around Raene's wrist. The Redguard yelped in surprise at the feeling of the cool metal that seeped through the material of her glove to reach her skin. She held her wrist up to study the bracelet. It was snug around her skin, a plain, un-decorated piece of silver.

"I never liked baubles."

" **Raene, everyone you love is in danger from Molag Bal,"** Nocturnal ignored her statement. **"She will stop at nothing to claim you for her own, even hurting those you hold dear."**

"No…" Raene's heart clenched painfully, a mental image of her beloved huntress swimming in her mind. "How am I to defeat her then?"

" **Who said anything of fighting her, foolish one?"** Nocturnal loomed closer, causing the Redguard to back up a few steps. **"No one fights a Daedric Prince. You may be the Dragonborn but you are still a mortal."**

"Then I shall meet her," Raene said feeling desperate. "I need to talk to her! She- she can't hurt my friends."

" **You mortals and your commitment to one another,"** Nocturnal said dryly. **"I did not help you so that you can throw yourself at my sister's feet, Nightingale."**

"Then tell me!" Raene's voice cracked like a whip. "Tell me what I should do!"

Nocturnal looked down at the dark-skinned woman, her eyes glinting. With a sudden chill, Redguard realized that she had crossed the line but stood firmly, eyes locked on the Night Mistress. When Nocturnal spoke however, her voice was surprisingly soft, almost understanding.

" **You are a wild one, Raene. And yet, I am fond of you despite your naivety and ignorance. I need time to think, so return to me a month from now. Till then, keep your huntress safe. Her connection with Hircine is stronger than yours and may be what's shielding her from my sister."**

"I will return, Your Grace." Raene bowed her head. "And thank you."

" **Good. Walk with the shadows, Nightingale. Trust no one but The Trinity."**

With those parting words, the Daedric Prince held her arms aloft and a stream of ravens erupted from her body, circling her form before dissipating into the air.

Raene stood, looking at the spot Nocturnal had been in only moments ago. She fingered the cold bracelet feeling an invisible weight settle on her shoulders. Feeling like a chained animal, the Redguard left the cavern. She quickened her steps, suddenly eager to leave Nightingale Hall.

* * *

"Well praise the Divines, you're back in one piece." Lydia commented dryly when the Redguard finally stumbled wearily into The Bee and Barb.

The sun was down by the time Raene arrived back at the gates of Riften. The Redguard had wondered briefly if Aela was sleeping with a roof above her head tonight but was too tired to worry further. The huntress had always managed fine by herself.

"I'm exhausted," Raene slumped into the chair.

"Here…" Lydia pushed her half-eaten salmon steak towards the woman. "I'm not that hungry anyway." She signaled for Talen Jei to bring over another drink.

"You're a gem, Lydia." Accepting the food gratefully, Raene practically devoured the meal.

"So, Raene," the Nord pointedly studied her fingernails. "I don't mean to pressure you, but when will we be leaving Riften?"

"Tomorrow," Raene answered firmly. "We're heading back to Whiterun."

"Really?" Lydia's eyes brightened and she sat up straight. "Then we will be able to join in the Warriors Festival!"

"Yes," Raene muttered sourly into her ale. "And such fun that will be."

"I-I have to pack. We're leaving at first light, aren't we?" Hastily getting to her feet, Lydia gave the Redguard an uncharacteristic hug and bounded up the stairs two steps at a time.

"She'll break my stairs the way she trumps up like a mammoth," Keerava grumbled loudly from her counter.

"So you're leaving tomorrow, Raene?" Mjoll slid into Lydia's recently vacant seat.

"I guess so," Raene gave a tired smile. "I've completed my work here."

"You've been out all day. Guild matters?"

"Yes, looting and plundering to do."

"You dirty thief." Mjoll's lips quirked up. "You stole that bracelet off some noblewoman, I presume."

"Guilty." Raene held her hands out to the woman. "You may arrest me if you want to."

"Careful, Redguard, I just might."

Raene winked and drained the remaining dregs in her tankard. Rising, she clasped forearms with the tall warrior and ascended the stairs to her bedroom. Feeling the emptiness of the room without Aela, she got changed and curled herself into her sheets, dozing off while feeling the coldness of the bracelet against her skin. Her sleep was mercifully dreamless.

* * *

 **As always, thanks for reading and reviewing guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter :)**

 **~Ayden**


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 – A Mistake Revisited**

Lydia twisted the reins of her stallion in her hands restlessly as she watched her Thane. Raene ignored her housecarl as she prepped Alduin for the long journey back. Sliding her greatsword into its heavy sheath by the dark bay stallion's side, Raene checked to make sure her pack was securely tied.

Someone cleared their voice behind her and Raene turned to see Mjoll and Aerin approaching her. The young man stopped a short distance away and waited, his hands clasped behind his back. He did not look particularly pleased. Mjoll nodded at Raene's packed travelling gear.

"I didn't know that you'll be leaving so early. I made this for your travels," the Nord woman held out a wrapped package. "It's garlic bread. It might get a little dry the longer you keep it but it lasts."

"Thank you," Raene took the bread smilingly and untied one of her packs to stuff in the package. "It is hard to imagine the Lioness bent over an oven, baking." She laughed.

Mjoll crossed her arms and stared down at the Redguard in mock-disapproval.

"I will have you know, Redguard, that I was an adept baker before I started adventuring."

"I'm sure I'll enjoy your bread, Mjoll." Raene stepped forward to give the warrior a parting hug. "I appreciate it, really I do."

"Well, then…" Mjoll stepped out of the embrace, clearing her throat in embarrassment. "I guess that will be all. Save travels, friend."

"Take care of yourself," Raene pulled herself into Alduin's saddle. "-and of Aerin as well."

Aerin scowled at the jibe but Mjoll merely rested a palm on the Dragonborn's thigh briefly before stepping back and following her friend back into Riften. Raene heeled Alduin towards her housecarl.

"Let's not stop at Ivarstead, Raene."

"Agreed," Raene pulled her cloak around her. "We'll put up camp tonight."

"Wait!"

Both warriors turned as one to see a figure hurrying out of the city towards them.

"By the Divines, what now?" Lydia groaned.

"Ingun Black-Briar," Raene looked down at the approaching woman.

Ingun was a young woman and daughter to Maven. She dressed the same way as her mother, perhaps in an effort to gain the matriarch's approval. Raene felt that Ingun had a certain appeal to her features but her days spent indoors as an alchemist's apprentice was giving her a pale complexion. Her dark eyes however, were bright with excitement.

"I heard that you were leaving. Came as fast as I could," the young woman bent over to catch her breath. She had run all the way no doubt. "I…I have a favor to ask of you, Raene. Please."

"We're about to leave, Ingun. We have a lot of grounds to cover today." Raene leaned down from her horse to look at the Nord. "But since you said 'please', I shall listen to what you have to say."

"I need to gather some herbs-" at this point, Lydia let out a loud groan and Ingun gave the housecarl an indignant look.

"Why not ask your mother's mercenaries to accompany you?" Raene frowned.

"I'm asking _you_ , Raene. Please?" Ingun clasped her hands together."I was planning to ask you for quite a while. These herbs are rare and I need some protection when gathering them. Mother's guards are brutes, I can't stand the sight of them. And no one will-"

"Allright, allright," Raene cut off the woman's desperate stream of words. "Where are these herbs?"

"My Thane…" Lydia started warningly. Raene lifted an upraised hand to silence the woman.

"It's not that far away." Ingun pointed at the road. "Just a little way off the road."

"Let's go then," Reaching down, Raene lifted the Nord into her saddle. Ingun squeaked in surprise and gripped the Redguard's waist tightly.

Alduin huffed at the added weight and Ingun tightened her hold. They headed down the road, Lydia tailing them in reserved silence. The main road was silent as usual, a pair of guards patrolling on horseback in the distance. Alduin seemed eager to run after a long rest and it took several firm tugs of the reins to steady the stallion.

"I'm afraid of horses," Ingun finally spoke after a while.

"I can't afford to be afraid of horses, can I?" Raene chuckled. "How far to your herbs?"

"You still need to go a little further down the road," the Nord glanced back at the surly housecarl. "I hope I've not soured anything between you and your friend."

"She'll be fine," Raene pushed her windblown hair out of her eyes. "She's just in a hurry to leave."

"Of course. I'm sorry for wasting your time, Raene."

"Don't apologize," the Redguard said. "The sooner we get this done, the better for us both. We can head back to Whiterun and you can continue with your….experiments."

She felt the woman stiffen behind her and the grip on her waist loosen.

"You disapprove of my experiments?"

"I can't really blame you for killing animals when I kill people. It is just the manner and the reason for them dying, that's all."

"Sacrifices have to be made for knowledge to be gained, Raene." Ingun spoke, her voice frosty.

 _Well now, she sounds more like her mother,_ Raene smiled to herself. Not wanting to argue with the young alchemist, she remained quiet and after a bit, Ingun relaxed.

"I'm sorry, Raene." the woman said. "I have not thanked you for helping me and here I am berating you."

"No need to apologize,"

Behind them, Lydia mentally cursed her Thane as she fished out her pipe from her pack, muttering to herself.

* * *

Raene whittled away at a piece of wood as she watched Ingun crouched over a cluster of herbs. The alchemist seemed totally fixed on her task as she muttered to herself, shaking her head at times. Her small knife moved deftly to cut away specific leaves from the rest.

Feeling bored, Raene sighed and looked at her housecarl. Lydia had perched herself on a rock, smoking her pipe and looking anywhere but her Thane. Getting to her feet, the Redguard trudged down towards Ingun.

"Anyway I can help you?"

"Oh!" Ingun jumped at the Dragonborn's voice. "You gave me such a start, Raene. Here, take a seat and watch me."

Settling down, the Redguard watched the woman. The cluster of herbs might have just been mistaken for weeds for all she knew. As she observed, Ingun clasped her hands around a leaf in random and smiled.

"Look, see? Nirnroot glows in the dark."

Raene let out a low whistle seeing the bluish-white glow the leaf emitted in the shadow cast by Ingun's hands.

"That's amazing." She drew her knife but Ingun handed her a tinier blade, similar to the one she was using. "Why do they glow like that?"

"It was because of the explosion of the Red Mountain. When mixed with the soil, it gave this plant a healing property. It used to be dependent on the sun but since the explosion, it was able to preserve itself without need of sunlight. Nirnroot generates the glow now only after absorbing a significant amount of sunlight." The alchemist glanced up at the Redguard, smiling. "Or I can give you the more detailed version on why nirnroot glows which involves phosphors."

"No need for that," Raene stopped the woman hastily.

The Redguard mirrored the Nord, marveling at the glow emanating from the plants. Slowly and steadily the small pile of leaves in between them grew until Ingun finally sat back and wiped the sweat from her brow with a sigh of satisfaction.

"That'll be enough to last me a few months," she gathered the leaves and placed them into a small sack.

Helping the Black-Briar back onto her horse, Raene and Lydia headed at a brisk pace back to Riften.

"Raene?" Ingun started hesitantly, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure,"

"After what my mother did to you, why do you not hate me?"

"Well," Raene drawled. "I see no reason to hate you for her mistakes. You're a decent girl after all. Creepy at times, but a decent girl nevertheless." She ended the last sentence with a laugh.

Raene felt Ingun rest her cheek against her shoulder. _The girl must be exhausted, spending the entire night in her alchemy lab_. Allowing the young Black-Briar her rest, the two warriors spent the rest of the journey in silence. Not that Lydia was in much of a mood for conversation.

* * *

"Well, I'm glad we're finally on the road now," Lydia finally said after they had deposited Ingun at the gates of Riften and headed off.

"Hmmm…" Raene adjusted the straps of her Guild Master's armor that she was finally allowed to change into.

"Oh, and Raene?" Lydia looked sideways at her Thane. "Do not help out damsels in distress back in Whiterun. I'm telling you this for your own good, believe me."

"Huh?" The Redguard blinked. "Why not? It's what I always do."

"Well, I won't stop you from doing it. But Aela on the other hand might have a few words to say to you, if you do."

"Oh," Raene rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "So, I can't help out any young women?"

"Not in front of Aela."

"What about married women?"

"Not in front of Aela."

"Widowed?"

"No."

Raene frowned to herself, chewing on her lower lip. Being with Aela did come with its share of restrictions. She was unconscious of Lydia smiling smugly behind her back.

"You should give this a try, Raene," the housecarl extended her smoking pipe to the Redguard. "It relaxes the mind."

"I don't smoke, Lydia."

"It makes it easier to travel, trust me. You will hardly be able to feel the pain in your joints at the end of the day."

"Oh well, I guess a few puffs wouldn't hurt." Raene reached out.

"On second thought," Lydia withdrew her hand quickly. "I don't think Aela will approve of you smoking."

"Gahh! Lydia!" Raene groaned in frustration.

The Nord simply laughed and popped the pipe back between her lips, winking at the Dragonborn. Raene scowled at her housecarl and turned back to the road, muttering profanities under her breath.

"So, how's the huntress in bed?" Lydia asked after a short moment of silence.

"Lydia!" Raene groaned again. "Can we please not talk about this?"

"Why not? The road to Whiterun is long and since it's just the two of us, we have all day and all night to talk."

"Well, I don't want to talk about this." Raene gritted her teeth. "It's not like we've had sex yet."

"WHAT?" Lydia's incredulous shout caused Aduin to rear of a little, and Raene swayed in her saddle.

"Lower you voice will you?" she frowned at the Nord. "You're scaring him."

"You're telling me for the past few days, you were just sleeping every night? You're in the same room as her and all you could do is sleep?"

Raene flushed in embarrassment and nodded.

"You're a marvel to me, Redguard." Lydia shook her head in bemusement. "You could get it on so easily with tons of women and you just freeze up with one."

"She's different, Lydia," Raene spoke softly.

Lydia regarded the Dragonborn for a moment before nodding in agreement.

"I agree. There are only a few of those kind of women here in Skyrim. Just, don't keep her waiting for too long. We Nords hate waiting."

"So I've been told," Raene smiled to herself.

* * *

Taking a detour, the two warriors arrived in Whiterun ahead of schedule. As the large stone structure loomed in the distance, Raene couldn't help grinning. If felt like she had been away for years from her beloved home. She missed her shield-brothers and sisters. Most importantly, she missed her huntress.

"Look, in the distance," Lydia pointed out. "I guess some tinkers decided to pay a visit to Whiterun for the festival."

Raene followed the Nord's gaze past the walls of Whiterun. The housecarl was correct; brightly painted caravans encircled a cluster of closely-placed tents. Tiny figurines milled about like ants, going about their tasks, no doubt.

Suddenly Raene pulled up Alduin hard enough to make the stallion grunt indignantly. Lydia mirrored the Dragonborn, looking curiously at her.

"The Daedra take me…"Raene turned to the Nord, her eyes wide. "That's Hidas' group!"

"What?" Lydia hurriedly steered her horse past Raene and peered at the caravans in the distance. "Are you sure?"

"I am." Raene felt a stab of anxiety and from the blood-drained look on Lydia's face, the woman felt the same way as well.

Looking at each other, the two warriors gulped simultaneously and led their horses towards the stables. Skulvar greeted the returning travelers but Raene barely registered his presence. Her head was swimming with memories and possible scenarios, each more terrifying as the other.

"The Thane returns! Open the gates!" a guard cried from the watch tower.

The gates of Whiterun rumbled as they swung open. Stiffly, Raene strode in, Lydia at her side. It was two more days to the Warriors Festival and the streets of Whiterun was packed with people. Squaring her shoulders and taking a deep breath, Raene headed in the direction of Jorrvaskr, having to shoulder her way through the crowd. Mumbling something about needing a nap, Lydia ducked into Breezehome as they passed by the residence.

The upturned boat and home to the Companions loomed up in the Wind District. The crowd up here was mercifully lesser. A pair of young lovebirds kissed passionately on a nearby bench, paying no heed to the Redguard. Casting around and seeing on unrecognized faces, Raene let herself relax and ascended the steps to Jorrvaskr.

"I'm home!" she boomed as she pushed the doors wide open.

"She's back!" Farkas leapt up from his seat and darted to her side, grabbing Raene's arm and pulling her down to the living quarters hurriedly. "Hurry, before Aela sees you."

"Wha-Hey, let go!" Raene tried to wrestle herself free from the Nord but Farkas was bigger than her as he firmly kept his grip on her bicep.

"I'm trying to save your sorry hide, you idiot," Farkas whispered to her angrily. "You got yourself in a mess here."

"What do you mean?" Raene stammered, feeling her heart race. _Could it be?_

"See for yourself, sister," Farkas stopped before Raene's room and jerked his head pointedly at the door.

Wasting no time, the Redguard pushed the door open and froze with her arms still on the door.

"Raene!" a young brunette straightened up from her seat and threw herself at Raene. "It's been too long."

"Valin?" Raene felt her voice rise with shock.

"I've missed you so much, Raene." The young woman laced her hands around the Redguard's waist. "Where's Lydia? Is she with you?"

"What are you doing here, Valin?" Raene firmly but gently grasped the woman by her shoulders and pulled her away.

"Can't I visit my wife whenever I want to?" Valin took Raene's palm and held it to her cheek, smiling sweetly.

"Raene," Vilkas got to his feet slowly. "What is it this young girl speaks about you being wedded to her?"

"I…I'm not…" Feeling at a loss for words, Raene ran her fingers through her hair in frustration.

"You're back." A cold voice sounded behind her and feeling her heart turn to stone, the Dragonborn turned to see Aela leaning against the doorway, smiling dangerously. The huntress' eyes glinted like chips of green ice. "You never told me you were married."

Raene could only gape at the Nord.

"Lost your voice, Harbinger?" Aela's voice could freeze a lake solid. "Why were we kept in the dark about your marriage with this….girl?"

"Aela..." Raene begin but the woman trampled over her words.

"We will like to discuss some important matters with our Harbinger, _girl_. I'm sure Raene will tend to you once she's done here."

Valin opened her mouth as if to protest but the huntress stared her down with a look that spoke plainly; 'leave'.

"Go ahead, Valin." Raene urged her quietly. "I'll talk to you later."

The pretty brunette forced a smile before saying in a cheerful tone. "Don't keep me waiting!" and stood on her toes to give the Redguard a peck on the cheek.

Raene heard Vilkas and Farkas gulped audibly. She could only stare as Valin left the room, holding her voluminous skirt up to trot quickly. Silence fell among the remaining occupants. Raene was almost too afraid to look at her huntress.

"Leave us," Aela's voice was soft but effective enough to send Vilkas striding as fast as he could out of the room, casting a worried look at the Redguard. Farkas was not far behind his twin.

The huntress closed the door of the Harbinger's quarters, shutting them off from the rest of the occupants in the living quarters. Despite the current predicament she was in, Raene could not help marveling at the woman's shapely back exposed by her armor. Then Aela turned to face her and all thoughts fled from her mind. Her face still wearing the same dangerous expression, Aela crossed the room, rapidly approaching the Dragonborn.

Reflectively backing away from the approaching fiery wrath, Raene held her hands out. "Now, Aela…listen to me,"

She never could explain her situation as the next moment; her ears were ringing and her left cheek stinging. Cursing, Raene placed her hand on her cheek. The huntress had packed a really strong hit.

"You just slapped your Harbinger, woman!"

"At this moment, you're not my Harbinger. You're a woman who has gotten on my bad side, that's who you are, Redguard."

Grabbing Raene's armor by the straps, Aela pulled the taller woman close to her to look into her eyes.

"Now you tell me who this girl is to you," Aela radiated hostility. "And the Divines protect you if you leave anything out this time."

* * *

 **Uh-oh, Raene's in trouble! Bet you guys didn't know that she was married! Tell me what you think about this chapter, will you? :D**

 **~Ayden**


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 – The People of the Wheel

"What's that up ahead?" Lydia squinted up the road.

Raene followed her gaze, raising her hand to block out the glare from the afternoon sun.

"Looks like a travelling group." Flicking her reins she quickened the pace to close the distance, Lydia dutifully following her.

The travelling group consisted of brightly painted carts, drawn by mules. The travelers appeared to be Nords and surprisingly five Khajits who looked right at ease as if among their own people. They gradually stopped their trail to regard the two approaching women.

"Welcome to our small family, wanderers!" a voice spoke from among the people.

A small balding man pushed his way out from the crowd and approached the two warriors. He stopped before Alduin and smiled widely up at the Redguard. Raene hesitantly smiled in return.

"Evening…"

"The People of the Wheel will be honored if you and your friend here will travel with us until our paths take a different direction,"

"Uhhh…" Raene looked at Lydia who was appraising the man suspiciously. "You people usually this friendly with strangers you meet on the road?"

"Just the ones with an aura as green as yours," the man raised a finger and squinted past it at the Dragonborn. "Very green indeed."

"My aura's….green?" Raene ran her fingers through her hair, at a loss for words for this peculiar man.

"As green as leaves after a fresh sprinkle of water," the little man held his hand out to Raene. "The name's Hidas."

"Hidas…nice to meet you," Raene leaned down to shake hand with the man and gave a start when the small company cheered and clapped at the gesture.

"It has been agreed then!" Hidas stepped back and raised his hands in a grand welcoming manner. "The both of you are welcomed to our fires."

"What in bloody Oblivion is going on here?" Lydia whispered as she came up beside Raene. "We did not agree to anything."

"Well…" Raene shrugged. "If it means a warm meal in my belly and not having to keep watch for tonight, I'm in."

The People of the Wheel gathered around the two warriors, tugging lightly at their boots to get them to dismount. Raene complied smilingly and Lydia followed her, albeit reluctantly.

Now that she could finally focus her attention on the travelers, Raene noticed their bright colored clothes and the small gold hoops they all seem to be wearing on their ears -a Khajit practice. Two laughing young women stationed themselves on either side of the Redguard, linked their arm with hers. Feeling very foolish, Raene allowed herself to be swept away with the cheerful crowd.

* * *

"Finally…some time alone." Lydia massaged her jaw. "I had to force myself to smile the entire day."

It did take the entire day for Raene and Lydia to finally disentangle themselves from the grasp of the People and get a moment of quiet together. Raene crossed her arms and studied the People. They were briskly going about their tasks, stoking the flames and setting up tents. Some of the women were already stirring up food in cooking pots.

"This people get on my nerves, Raene," Lydia scowled. "Let's leave tomorrow. Early; so they won't be able to stop us."

"We're not leaving without a proper goodbye, Lydia. They are good people…. odd, but good."

Shaking her head with frustration, Lydia was about to retort when the woman who had attached herself to the Nord's side the entire day returned and grabbed Lydia's hand.

"There you are, Lydia!" she hugged the warrior's arm to her bosom tightly. "I've been looking for you everywhere! I saved you a seat with me."

Lydia looked pleadingly at Raene and mouthed _'help me'_ as she was dragged back to the camp. Raene could only look on helplessly. The People it seemed are really possessive of their guests. She sighed as the two previous women closed in on her with wide, charming smiles.

The Redguard allowed herself to be led back and seated on a long piece of log near to the flames. The women sat on either side of her –uncomfortably close- and smiled in an adoring manner at her. Raene shifted uncomfortably under their gaze.

"The People have been very kind to us today," she said after a bit.

"Guests are always a welcomed addition to our family." The woman on her left with thick red hair said, as she gave a dimpled smile.

"You have beautiful eyes, Raene." The Nord on her right reached out and turned Raene's face away from the redhead to hers. This one had light blue eyes.

"Thanks….yours are beautiful too." Raene returned graciously.

"Don't you think my eyes are beautiful as well, Raene?" The one on her left turned her face back to hers.

"Uhhh…yeah. They're like…leaves after a rain?" Raene finished lamely but the redhead simpered at the comment.

"You're as charming as you're beautiful," she pinched the Dragonborn's cheek and Raene blinked in surprise. No one had ever pinched her cheek before!

"I made this for you, Raene." Blue Eyes passed a hot bowl of broth to the Redguard.

Raene accepted the bowl with a small ' _thanks_ ' and placed it on her knee, expecting the women to at least inch away to give her more space to eat. She was disappointed. Awkwardly lifting the spoon to her lips, she took a small sip of the liquid and sighed with satisfaction.

"It's delicious…" she realized that in the course of the day, she had forgotten both of the women's names.

"Here…have this once you're done," Redhead seemed to have mysteriously conjured a bowl of broth as well without having to leave Raene's side. "Valin may be a good cook, but this is one my ma's own secret recipe."

"It's your ma's recipe, not your own, Imsine." Valin snapped.

"Well at least I never burnt a cooking pot when I first started cooking!"  
"Oh, be quiet, Imsine! It's unnecessary to bring up the past!"

Raene sat miserably between the two as the argument went on. She caught sight of Lydia seated a short distance away who seemed to be trying gently yet unsuccessfully to get her bowl of food out from the grasp of the pretty brunette who was trying to feed her.

Knowing that her housecarl was suffering as well gave the Redguard a kind of guilty reassurance as she bent over her bowl to finish her meal.

"Girls," Hidas appeared before Raene, clicking his tongue in disapproval. "We do not bicker in front of our guests, do we? Run along, now."

Sullenly, Valin and Imsine gathered their skirts and glided away. Hidas took a seat beside the Redguard and Lydia sensing an opportunity to get away, darted to Raene's side.

"I do hope we have not overwhelmed you with our company," Hidas smiled at the two. "The People rarely encounter friendly folks on the road. It is a pleasure to be in the company of two esteemed warriors."

"I wouldn't say _esteemed_ …but that's close enough." Lydia gave a lopsided grin.

"You will be sleeping with us tonight?"

"Sleeping with your people?" Raene head snapped sharply back at the man.

"Guests have the honor of sharing our tents, being as you are part of this family."

Lydia hissed softly with impatience. As Hidas returned to directing the tents that were being erected, Lydia leaned closer to Raene.

"My offer to escape at dawn still stands,"

"We are two armed women among these people. I'm sure there is no need to _escape_."

"Ysmir's loins…I'm getting out of here." Lydia hurriedly got to her feet and walked away as fast as she could as her admirer approached. Unperturbed, the brunette walked calmly after the Nord warrior, holding her voluminous skirts before her.

Grinning with amusement at two, Raene gulped down the contents of both bowls and got to her feet to check on Alduin but found herself instead held back by Valin. _Damn, these women never quit, do they?_ Forcing a smile, she tried to excuse herself but was instead towed away by the surprisingly strong young woman.

"We have men to take care of the horses. You'll sleep with me, won't you Raene?"

 _Nooo,_ a voice in a head moaned.

"Don't me and Lydia get a tent together?" Raene couldn't mask the pleading note in her voice.

Valin threw her head back and laughed displaying strong, white teeth.

"Lydia has Fria to look after her. And I…" She pulled the reluctant Redguard to a nearby tent. "…will take care of you."

* * *

The next morning, the two warriors had their request to leave turned down almost instantly. In fact, Hidas looked so heartbroken -"Were we not hospitable enough?"- that reluctantly, Raene agreed to another day with the People much to Lydia's horror. The two women however, insisted of riding ahead of the party to "scout".

"I tried to leave the tent earlier. Thought you might have changed your mind." Lydia said finally.

" _Tried_?"

"Yeah…I couldn't get past leaving the bed. Fria is stronger than she looks."

"I think the same can be said for all the women here." Raene agreed remembering Valin.

She did not want to tell Lydia that she too had tried to leave the tent earlier in the morning but Valin had rolled over at the exact moment she decided to make a move and buried her face into Raene's neck. With that move, the Dragonborn was trapped until the brunette woke up and gave the Redguard a peck on her cheek.

"Fria terrifies me," Lydia admitted. "She's beautiful, yes. But as dominant and stubborn as a man."

"Lydia has finally met her match," Raene teased her friend and Lydia looked sourly at her Thane.

"I like men and you know that."

Raene turned her gaze back to the road and froze. Five armored men barred their path up ahead.

"Tell the People to stop. This might turn ugly." She slowed Alduin as Lydia turned and raced back to the caravans.

"Hey, missy!" one of the men hollered. "Come over here for a bit."

"I don't really have a choice, do I? You lot are barring my way." Raene stopped before the men. _Petty bandits_ , she decided as she took in their poorly maintained armor.

"Your friend there seemed to have turned chicken," the man approached her and unsheathed his sword. "I'll have the horse. Get down now, and don't try anything funny. Wouldn't want to cut up that pretty little body now, will we?"

Raene dismounted slowly and passed Alduin's reins to the man's waiting hands.

"You got a nice sword there, wench," another one of the bandits approached Raene. "Hands by your side!"

Raene stood still as the man came nearer. Mistaking her posture as compliance, he rounded her and grasped her greatsword. Reaching up in a blur, she gripped his wrist and twisted it sharply. A loud snap and the man howled in pain. Swinging around, Raene kicked him in his loins and he folded to the ground sobbing.

Hooves thundered as Lydia returned. The Nord had her greatsword out as she let out a fierce war cry. Calmly, Raene rounded on the four men. They were staring at the incoming woman as if looking at death looming closer. Their courage snapping, three of them turned tail and ran, leaving the first man still grasping Alduin's reins.

Raene approached him and tugged the straps out of his hands.

"You best run," she told him.

With a whimper, he stumbled in his haste to rejoin his companions. Lydia slowed her horse and stopped next to her Thane. Raene reached up and they clasped forearms laughing at the fleeing bandits.

* * *

"Today, we bade farewell to our two dear friends!" Hidas raised his mug high.

"Hear, hear!" the men and women mirrored the leader of the People.

"And we thank them for their protection for without it, we would have been at the mercy of those ruthless bandits."

Hands reached out to pat the two women on their shoulders and backs. Lydia and Raene did not have to fake a smile this time as the adoration of the crowd finally got to them. That and the mead that was consistently poured into their tankards. It didn't take long before they settled down and joined in the merriment. Raene did not even mind having Valin and Imsine by her side the entire night. Both women constantly bickered over who gets to dance with the Redguard or who fills up her cup.

"Fill me up!" Lydia hoisted her drained tankard an arm drunkenly slung over Fria's shoulders. The pretty woman seemed unaffected by the Nord's state of sobriety as she kept her arms around Lydia's waist.

"Drink with me, Raene!" a man pressed a bottle into Raene's hands. "Bottom's up!"

Grinning, Raene raised the bottle and tipped it to the air as she downed its content. The crowed hushed each other as they stared at the small competition. With a loud exhale, Raene thumped her bottle to the table. The man finished shortly after her but gave her a drunken grin and a handshake in acknowledgement of her victory. The People cheered for the Redguard.

She felt a peck on her cheek and a soft hand grasping hers and she turned to see Valin smiling up at her.

"Can I have this dance, Raene?" the woman pulled her to the center of the crowd.

The world spinning around her in a pleasant way, Raene held the woman in her arms as they gently swayed to the sound of drums and lutes. Her mead-addled mind caused her to act boldly as she pulled the dark-haired woman close to her taller form and rested her face on the top of Valin's head, inhaling the fragrance of her hair.

She did not remember the rest of the night.

* * *

Raene scrunched her face before opening her eyes. She could hear the birds chirping. _Why were they chirping so bloody loud?_ Slowly she sat up. At least she tried to sit up. Arms encompassed her bare form. Wait…. _bare?!_ Raene's eyes widened as she realized that the person next to her was Valin. _What happened last night?_ She raked her brains trying to remember but everything was a fuzzy blur. The Redguard could not even recall returning to the tent. She felt the warmness of the other woman against her. _We had sex,_ she realized.

The Dragonborn laid there trying to think of a way out of her situation. Is Valin one of those women who get attached to someone after sex? Raene prayed that that wasn't the case.

This time, she did not wait for Valin to wake up.

"Hey…" she tapped a finger against the woman's arm. "Valin…wake up."

The woman mumbled a protest but Raene gently shook her awake. Valin blinked blearily at the Redguard. A smile stretched her lips.

"Good morning, wife." She leaned up and captured Raene's lips with hers.

 _WIFE?!_

"Wife?" Raene managed weakly breaking away from the kiss.

"Yes…" Valin reached for the Redguard's hand and held it up. "I made it for you the night before. Do you like it?"

A small circlet perfectly woven out of brown twine rested on her ring finger. Raene looked blankly at it, her mind barely registering what has happened. She glanced at the hand holding hers to see a matching circlet on Valin's finger as well.

"We're married." Raene stated numbly.

"Yes, Raene…we are." Valin snuggled against Raene's side but the Redguard pulled away.

"Listen, Valin…" Ignoring her nakedness, Raene grabbed her clothes and pulled them on. "You're a fine woman. But I can't marry you."

"What do you mean?" The brunette's eyes were wide with confusion and Raene closed her eyes, trying to control her frustration. Surely Valin can't think that it's normal to wed a drunken person in the middle of the night?

"I meant that I was drunk last night. I didn't know what I was doing or saying," The Dragonborn laced her shirt. "Besides, if you marry me, you will have to leave the People."

She regretted saying the words instantly as Valin sat up. Raene averted her gaze to avoid looking at the woman's exposed body.

"I'll go with you…wherever you go, I'll follow."

"I live in Whiterun. You might never get to see your family again if you come with me."

"I…" Valin's voice faltered and she looked helplessly at the Redguard.

Pushing away her sympathy for the distraught woman, Raene removed and gently placed the circlet in Valin's palm.

"I'm sorry."

She ducked out from the tent. The People were already cleaning up the campsite to continue their journey. Hidas hurried up to the Redguard who was trying to regain her orientation.

"Raene! It's bad luck to leave a tent alone on the morning of your wedding. Go back inside and bring Valin out."

"We're not married, Hidas," Raene firmly placed a hand on the man's shoulder stilling his words. "I'm sorry for disrespecting the People but I cannot marry Valin."

"But..but.." Hidas spluttered but Raene was already striding away as fast as she could.

"Lydia!" Raene called as she searched for her friend. "Lydia, we're leaving!"

Ignoring the whispers and shocked looks that accompanied her, she tried to pick out her follower by scent. She didn't have to as a loud female voice burst out in the camp.

"GET OUT!"

Lydia stumbled out of a tent, pulling her boot on. She ducked and narrowly avoided a pan sailing out of the tent. Spotting the Dragonborn, she ran to join Raene.

"I messed up. Let's get out of here,"

Raene noticed the circlet on the Nord woman's finger. Nodding in agreement and muttering hurried apologies to no one in particular, the two warriors rushed to their horses in their haste to leave. Raene forced herself not to look back at the People as she and Lydia urged their mounts into a fast canter.

* * *

 **So yeah, this was how Raene and Lydia both ended up being married. At least now you readers will know why Lydia was as jittery as the Dragonborn. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please tell me what you think about it!**

 **Another matter that I have to inform you, dear readers, is that I will not be posting up any chapters for a bit. This is the last chapter I have completed so far and I have yet to write for quite a bit, so I will need some time to be inspired to continue writing. Be patient with me, peeps, I'm not going away, neither am I gonna leave this story hanging.**

 **~Ayden**


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

"So, as you can see," Raene held the cool surface of the tankard to her swollen cheek. "I never agreed to this marriage. Besides, the only way of marriage in Skyrim is in a temple, not through some drunken outdoor ceremony."

Aela leaned against a display case, opposite from the Redguard, her arms crossed below her breasts. She did not radiate as much anger as she did before but it was still present. The huntress' emerald eyes did not leave Raene as she blinked slowly, seemingly weighing the woman's words. Finally, she pushed herself to her stand upright, hands on her hips.

"And you just left her without a word?"

"Hey," Raene scowled. "You don't expect me to remain with her and start a family or something, do you?"

"I expect you to at least state to her clearly that you have no intention of being with her."

"I did tell her that!"

"Well, you weren't very convincing were you? Since here she is in Whiterun, brazenly staking her claim of you." The Nord voice was a low hiss.

Raene sighed in frustration and removed the tankard from her cheek to fill it up with wine. She gulped the drink, trying to appear as calm as she could. Aela had all the signs of a sabrecat ready to rip her throat out without notice.

"I'll talk to her," she finally said. "Young girls are stubborn."

Aela pinched the bridge of her nose, her eyes shut and took a long exhale of breath and when she lowered her hands, any signs of anger were gone.

"You do that," Aela walked up to the Dragonborn slowly. "And I'm sorry I slapped you. I was just…"

"Jealous?" Raene gave her a wry smile.

"Enraged," Aela gave her a sheepish smile.

The Redguard cautiously reached out and took the huntress' hand in hers.

"I'm sorry for keeping this from you." She said earnestly, brown eyes beseeching green ones.

"Just promise me you will settle this matter. The Companions are starting to talk." Aela smoothed Raene's hair.

"I will."

"And I'm still angry at you."

"I'll make up for it."

* * *

Raene crossed the courtyard of Jorrvaskr towards the young brunette. Valin had her back to the Redguard, fingering the practice swords that were set on the weapon rack. In the shade, Farkas and Njada chatted idly though Raene could smell the curiosity radiating off the two Companions. They were clearly eavesdropping.

"Valin," she spoke the name firmly.

The Nord whipped around in surprise, her hand placed over her heart. Raene crossed her arms and studied the woman stonily, the gesture preventing another potential embrace from the unpredictable woman.

"Raene," Valin smiled sweetly. "Your friends have been very hospitable to me."

"Why are you here, Valin?" Raene cut her off. "I told you that are not wedded."

Valin laughed and the Dragonborn could only stare in bewilderment.

"Oh, my dear foolish Raene," the Nord closed the distance between them and Raene had to stop herself from taking a step back. "You really want to know why I'm here?"

"Well, yes." Raene frowned down at Valin.

The woman hand whipped out and for the second time of the day, Raene found her cheek stinging.

"There…" Valin rubbed the hand that she had used to slap the Redguard. "Now all has been forgotten."

Turning away sharply enough that her hair whipped Raene in the face, Valin glided away, her chin lifted proudly. Raene flushed with embarrassment scenting the surprise and amusement of the two Companions who had witnessed the spectacle.

She stood watching the receding figure as Farkas approached her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Welcome back to Whiterun, sister." The burly Nord grinned.

* * *

"Remember the vampire cave that we ransacked a few months before you left?" Vilkas laid out a parchment on the table. "And the name 'Lord Harkon'?"

"What about it?" Raene drummed her fingers on her knees.

"I received the Jarl's permission to use his library and study more about the vampire race. Look here…" he smoothed the parchment out. "It's an assassination contract with his name on it."

Raene took the worn-out paper and held it up carefully before the candle to read the faded writings. She could not make out more than a few words on the ancient parchment but the name at the bottom of the letter was written as; 'Lord Harkon, Head of the Volkihar Clan'.

"So he's more than just a vampire rabble leader."

"He's much more than that, Raene. This-" Vilkas jabbed his finger at the insignia below the name. "This could be a solution to our vampire problems in the past. They are dealt with for now but who knows when they'll return again?"

"The only problem now is finding this _Volkihar Clan,"_ Raene returned the parchment to the book. "And even if we find their lair, it'll take an army to destroy a whole clan. The Jarl will never part with his soldiers with the civil war raging all around us. We're on our own, brother."

Vilkas let out a soft groan and sank into his chair. He thumped his fist on the table in frustration.

"I just want to keep the city safe, Raene. Innocent blood has been shed on account of these blood-suckers. We need to make the Jarl understand that."

Raene leaned forward and grasp the Nord's burly fist. He raised his grey eyes and she met his gaze with assurance.

"I shall talk to the Jarl, Vilkas. Whiterun is my home as well and I will lay down my life to defend it."

Vilkas gave a tired smile and nodded gratefully. "You've gone a long way from being a mere welp, Harbinger."

Raene opened her mouth to retort when heavy footsteps announced the arrival of Vilkas' twin. Farkas leaned against the doorway of the Harbinger's quarters and smiled at the two.

"So are you two ready for the feast tonight?"  
"Feast?" Raene chuckled at the same time Vilkas barked, "What feast?"

"Why, the feast to celebrate our Harbinger's return," Farkas strode to the Dragonborn and yanked her to her feet, throwing his arms around her shoulder "I heard that this tough bastard took two arrows in her back and a splash in the river. Am I right?"

"You are." Raene scowled and lifted the arm off her shoulder. "I can't believe Aela told you that."

"She seemed proud of you though. I'm sure she fell in love with you the moment you took a plunge in the river and survived. I mean –" Farkas took Raene chin in between his fingers. "-who else will fall for _this_ face?"

Growling, Raene smashed her head forward into the Nord's jaw and he grunted as he staggered back. Shaking his shaggy head and growling back playfully, Farkas advanced on the Redguard but Raene held out her hand assertively to stop the play.

"Back to our earlier conversation, brother," she turned back to the elder twin. "The thought of killing a clan of vampires makes my blood warm. And we'll find them my way."

"Tell me how, sister." Vilkas leaned forward, his eyes lighting up in interest.

"The good old-fashioned way," Raene grinned. "We raid nearby vampire lairs and we bleed them out until we get the information we need. Does that sound like a plan, Farkas?" she looked over her shoulder at the Nord.

Farkas rolled his shoulders and grinned. "I don't even know what you two are bloody talking about, but killing vampires is what I do best."

"Till then," Raene spread her arms wide. "Isn't there a feast that we should be attending to? And make sure the mead does not run out this time!"

* * *

Raene lolled her head back against the back of the high-back chair. She had already drunk a heady amount of mead and is about ready to retire for the night. Her Companions however are far from finished. Even level-headed Vilkas was smiling drunkenly in the corner of the room as a pair of Bosmer dancers in shimmering silk swayed their hips seductively to the rhythm of drums and flutes. Farkas dropped heavily into the chair beside Raene and swung his booted foot over the armrest. He glanced at one of the dancers and whispered something to Athis who was seated beside him. The dark elf let out a harsh bark of laughter.

"Enjoying the sight, sister?" Farkas tapped his tankard against Raene's.

Raene merely smiled in a drunken haze as the vision of the dancers seemed to swim closer and closer to her. She blinked and was suddenly nose-to-nose to the Bosmer. The woman winked at Raene who grinned back. Farkas chuckled over his tankard at the attention his leader was receiving.

"Move those hips for her, wench!" he hollered loudly at the dancer who ignored the Nord as if he wasn't even there.

She slid a delicate finger against the Redguard's jaw and Raene leaned forward despite herself, not wanting to break the contact. Smiling cheekily, the dancer moved away fluidly and glided gracefully down the long table to attend to the crowd over there. Letting out a huff, Raene slumped back into her chair and took a gulp from her tankard.

"A Bosmer can tease a man mercilessly, sister." Farkas slurred. "Be careful not to let Aela see you drooling over them or she'll gouge out your eyes."

"Aela?" At the sound of the name, Raene's thoughts returned to her as well as guilt for the lust that was aroused by the Bosmer dancer. She drew her fingers through her hair to smoothen it out and rubbed her face roughly. "Have you seen her?"

"She's down below. Go to her, sister!" Farkas thrust a fresh tankard of mead into Raene's hand. "She waits for you in your bed if you're lucky."

Raene short a dark look at the drunken Nord as she stumbled her way down to the living quarters leaving the rowdiness of the great hall behind her.

* * *

Raene bit down a curse as she stumbled into a small table, scattering the platter of fruits to the floor. Hastily straightening up and replacing the empty platter back on the table, she casted about to make sure no one saw her before making her way more carefully to her private quarters.

Aela had on various occasions voiced her disdain of Raene's heavy drinking habits and the Redguard have to make sure to wash off the lingering scent of mead off her skin. Her quarters were as plain as the rest of the Companion's living space albeit a little bigger with the addition of a brass tub in the corner of the room. She shrugged off her clothes and deposited it into the corner of the room before stepping into a large tub filled with water. Some of the liquid sloshed onto the floor as Raene settled in. An underwater fire spell had the water steaming in no time.

Closing her eyes, the Redguard gave in to the simple pleasure of enjoying a hot bath in the comfort of her second home. Submerging her head underwater, she allowed her hair to soak in the water before coming up for a breath of air. She laid her head against the backrest of the tub and opened her eyes slowly.

"Aela!"

"Hello, Raene." The huntress was perched on the foot of her bed in her night shift, her eyes sparkling with amusement. "Fancied a late night bath after all the drinking?"

The Redguard fidgeted uncomfortably as water trickled from her hair to her skin, knowing that the clear water left nothing to the imagination. Aela smiled sweetly at her lover.

"Do you want me to scrub your back, my love?"

Raene widened her eyes and and shook her head. She could barely keep a level head around the woman being fully-clothed, never mind being in this state.

"I'll just wait here until you're done, then." Aela stood and walked up to the side of the bed. Turning her back to Raene, she pulled her top over her head. Raene stared at the bare flesh exposed. Twisting around to catch the shocked look of the Redguard, Aela flashed her lover a quick smile before stepping out of her pants. She turned to face Raene and the Redguard averted her glance immediately.

"What are you doing?" she croaked.

"At this point…" Aela lifted up the sheets and slipped into the large bed. "… I'm waiting patiently for you to be done with your bath."

The Nord settled into the bed, the covers mercifully covering her breasts, and focused her forest-green gaze on the Redguard. Raene swallowed. She was never one to be self-conscious in front of a woman but Aela was a completely different story. The huntress had eyes that studied every tiny detail and at times, the Redguard felt like a fly in a web with the spider taking its time to close in for the kill.

Steeling herself, she took the washcloth off the stand beside her and rubbed her skin vigorously, trying to pretend as if Aela wasn't in the same room as her watching her every move. Finally, she finished off with cupping her hand with water and running them through her hair until she was satisfied that she had finally washed off the smell of alcohol on her.

Grasping the sides of the tub, she rose up and dried herself off thoroughly. She reached for a clean sleeping shift but Aela's voice stopped her with a single; "Don't."

Raene turned questioningly to see the Nord looking contemptuously at the shift in her hands. Raising an eyebrow, the huntress patted the space beside.

"You wouldn't need that tonight, my love."

Raene shivered with arousal at those words. Dropping the shift carelessly, she crossed the room and slipped hurriedly under the sheets to join the Nord woman. Taking Aela in her arms, they met in a heated kiss, limbs pressing their bodies together firmly. They broke from the kiss panting and Raene rolled onto the huntress, her damp hair dripping beads of water onto Aela's skin. Grinning wolfishly, she bent down to the woman's throat as Aela encircled the Redguard in her arms drawing them closer together.

* * *

Candlemarks later, the Redguard lay on her back, sweat glistening off her body. The sheets were pulled to both their waist as Aela spooned herself against the dark-skinned woman, drawing lazy circles on Raene's skin. Slowly she dragged her leg to place it over the Redguard's as she gave a contented hum.

"I've always imagined you to be like this," she whispered.

"Like what?"

"Tireless…yet gentle." The huntress raised her head to press a kiss to Raene's neck. "You're good."

"I've learnt from some of the best," Raene quipped and laughed as Aela slapped her stomach gently.

"Do you promise to be mine from now on, Raene? To share only my bed and think only of me when you're alone in the night?" Aela breathed against her skin.

"I promise, my love." Raene swore solemnly. "My heart is pledged to you and only you."

She laced her fingers with Aela's and drew them to her lips. The huntress did the same and drew herself up for another kiss. Raene was happy to oblige the woman.

"I got something for you, my love." Aela drew back with a small smile.

"Really?" Raene propped herself up on her elbows, smiling suggestively. "Care to show it to me?"

To her surprise, Aela reached over her to the nightstand beside the bed and took something shiny that Raene had not noticed earlier.

"I bought this from one of the visiting traders in the marketsquare." She held out her hand and in it lay a single braid casing. "To replace the one you lost in the river."

Raene let out a small gasp of wonder as she took it from the Nord's palm and held it out to the candle light to study the intricate details on the cream-colored cylinder. A surprisingly detailed image of a wolf was carved into the surface with tiny spirals of clouds surrounding it.

"It's beautiful." Raene rubbed the carvings with her fingers.

"Here. Allow me." Aele took the casing and deftly braided a lock of Raene's hair at the spot where her old braid casing used to hang from. She slid the casing in place and finished the braid. "Perfect."

Hoisting the huntress onto her lap with ease, Raene breathed in the scent of the woman's skin. She tangled her fingers in the woman's hair as she brought their lips together again. "Allow me to thank you for this, my love."

"You have all night." The huntress whispered into her ear.

* * *

 **So sorry guys for going MIA for months. But now I'm back and I'll try to keep updating as much as I can! Love ya'll :)**

 **~Ayden**


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Raene blinked sweat out of her eyes as she readjusted her grip on the wooden practice sword. Her arms throbbed where Lydia had managed to land a blow with her own sword. The Redguard scowled knowing that she would have lost a limb if the sword had been a real one. Around them, the younger Companions sparred with each other, going through their daily exercise.

"Again." She ordered and Lydia nodded before closing in again with her sword raised for a swing.

This time, Raene parried the blow and returned it with one of her own. Swiftly, the Nord warrior side-stepped the sword and pinned the wooden blade between her arm and side, trying to twist it out of Raene's grip. Growling, Raene kicked out the back of her housecarl's legs sending the woman tumbling into the dust. Spitting out sand, Lydia got to her feet quickly and casted around for her sword.

"That was a stupid move, Lydia." Raene waved the Nord woman's sword in her other hand. "If this was a real blade I could have sliced your arm off."

"Not if I moved in the right direction," the housecarl brushed sand off her tunic. "The move works better on lighter blades though."

"Well…" Raene placed the training swords back on the rack and guided Lydia back into the shade of the Jorrvaskr's outdoor dining area. "Don't go trying that move on the enemies."

A bowl was left on one of the tables with loaves of braided bread in it. The Redguard grumbled of the lack of meat as she settled down on the bench, Lydia taking a seat beside her. Together, they watched as Athis and Ria delivered powerful blows to one another with their wooden swords. At a corner of the training area, Aela gave sharp orders to a reluctant Torvar as she trained him to use the bow and arrow. Both Lydia and Raene chuckled when they caught the longing gaze the Nord threw at the other two sparring Companions. It was obvious his heart with set elsewhere and not on archery. Torvar's daydreaming was cut short with a hard cuff to the ear by the annoyed huntress.

"It feels good to be home," Lydia stretched out her sore arms with a grunt of satisfaction.

"I don't plan on leaving again anytime soon," Raene lifted a waterskin to her lips and took a drink of water. "Although the lack of meat at this table is unsettling."

As if summoned, Brill – a servant in Jorrvaskr – shouldered his way out from the hall hefting a bowl of smoked beef. Muttering apologies he placed the bowl and disappeared back into the building as quickly as he came. Looking amused, Lydia helped herself to the meat as Raene casted her gaze past the walls surrounding Jorrvaskr. The building was strategically located on a higher terrain with a view of what lie beyond Whiterun's walls.

A travelling group of Khajit camped nearby the walls. Raene could make out the feline creatures going about their daily chores and mingling with the visiting locals. She had previously attempted to negotiate with the Jarl on getting the female Khajit with children behind the safety of the walls but the Jarl had turned her down even before she could put up an argument. Apparently racism was a thing not even the noblest in Skyrim can avoid.

"So, I gather that you and Aela are together now." Lydia grinned at her Thane.

"Yes. But what made you think that?"

"That," Lydia pointed at Raene's neck. "Looked like a vampire has its way with you last night"

Flushing, Raene rubbed the mark on her neck left by the huntress. She was wondering why she got such amused stares from her fellow Companions all day. Draining her cup, Lydia got to her feet.

"If you'll excuse me, my Thane, I have to report to the Jarl on your behalf." she nodded at the Redguard before leaving.

Lazily swirling her drink in the cup, Raene let her thoughts drift away unaware that she had a new audience.

"Harbinger?"  
"Nadja," Raene blinked as she took in the stoic woman occupying the spot that Lydia had just vacated. "What is it?"  
The Nord warrior rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly.

"How did you do it?" she whispered, glancing in the direction of Ria. "How did you tell Aela that you liked her?

"How did I-?" Raene scrunched her face in confusion. "Why the sudden interest in us?"

"It's not about the two of you!" Nadja hissed. "I need some kind of…guidance…on how to approach Ria."

"You mean, you two aren't together yet?" Raene laughed. "After all the display you've been putting up for us?"

"Keep your voice down!" the Nord squeezed Raene's arm. "She can't know we're having this conversation."

Seeing the look of helplessness on her Companion's face, Raene took pity on Nadja and set her cup back on the table to give the Nord her full attention.

"What does she like doing?"

"Sword-fighting. Training."

"I meant besides fighting,"

"I don't really know," Nadja rubbed her face in frustration. "She reads from time to time. She eats a disgustingly large amount of sweet rolls every day."

"That's it then," Raene snapped her fingers. "If she likes sweets, make her some. She's definitely fall for you if do something for her that you've not done before."

"You mean…I should make her a sweet roll?" Nadja frown. "Why should I make her one if there are plenty of those here?"

"Maybe not a sweet roll," Raene rubbed her chin. "Something harder to get from around here. Maybe a tart?"

"A tart?"

"Maybe not a tart specifically but why not? I'm sure Hulda has a book that will guide you on how to prepare something truly spectacular, it will sweep Ria right off her feet with just one bite."

"Well, I guess that is better than nothing." Nadja still looked skeptical.

"You're welcome." Raene turned back to her meal. After a few bites she realized that Nadja had not moved.

"Is there something else?" she cocked an eyebrow at the woman.

"Can you help me, perhaps?" Nadja flushed as she rubbed her knuckles nervously. "I mean, I have never baked before. I could use a helping hand." She finished gruffly.

"I have more important duties to attend to, Nadja." Raene said. "I'm sure Hulda will be happy to guide you."

"I just…" the burly female hung her head. "It's fine. Thank you." She got to her feet slowly in such a defeated way that Raene couldn't help feeling sorry for her.

"I'll help you," she sighed.

"You will?" Nadja brightened up so fast it was almost comical.

"Sure…" Raene said flatly. "Why not?"

"Can you bake?"

"No."

"Talos…"

* * *

"Now this is a sight I never thought I will ever see," Hulda laughed as she placed the heavy cooking book on the wooden table before the two warriors. "Feel free to take whatever you need from around here since you're just baking for one. The sugar is in that drawer over there."

Pointing in the direction of the cupboard, the innkeeper left the two Companions in the kitchen, closing the door behind her. Pulling the book towards her sluggishly, Nadja opened to the first page and after a few moments of silence gave a deep sigh and pushed the book over to Raene.

"You have to read that to me,"

"Why?" Raene questioned her curiously.

"I can't read." The Nord said miserably. "That's why I needed you here."

"Oh…" the Redguard realized she was staring and collected herself. "Well then, let's see what we can cook up from here."

The next few candlemarks consisted of Raene giving out options to Nadja and the Nord turning down one recipe after another.

"How about a fondue?"

"What's in it?"

"Ale, cheese, moon sugar…"

"Next."

"You're not making this easy, you know." Raene bristled as she flipped to the next page. "Ah! This'll do."

Nadja looked up from where she had been sitting on the table, attempting to juggle three potatoes. Raene turned the book to show her the drawing of a pie above the recipe.

"It's a jazbay crostata. I tried one of these when I visited Cyrodiil last year. It's really good, I tell you."

"A pie?" Nadja squinted at the drawing. "It does look good in the picture. Is it easy to make?"

"The recipe requires jazbay grapes."

"Will regular grapes do?" Nadja dropped to her feet and stood by the Redguard.

"I don't know." Raene shrugged uncertainly. "Jazbay grapes did give the pie a unique taste, I recall."

"I'll go look for some of these grapes while you prepare the rest of the pie first. We can put the berries in last, can we?" Nadja gathered her sword and left the kitchen without waiting for a reply.

"That's right. Leave the Harbinger alone to bake a pie for your ladylove." Raene scowled at the closed door.

The Redguard hefted the heavy pack of flour in the corner of the room and carried it to the table carefully. The door banged open suddenly and in shock, she dropped the bag bringing up a cloud of flour. Looking up in irritation, she saw Nadja looking sheepishly at her with a hand still on the doorknob.

"Sorry. What were the grapes called again?"

"Jazbay…jazbay grapes." Raene snarled, covered in flour waist-down.

* * *

It was late evening by the time a victorious-looking Nadja left the Bannered Mare protectively clutching a wrapped parcel containing the pie. Back in the kitchen, Raene straightened, groaning as her back popped.

"I'm never doing this again." She vowed to herself as she cleared off the bowls and futilely dusted the flour from her tunic. "This was a new shirt." She grumbled.

Brushing her hair back, she left the kitchen and headed to the bar to get a drink. After such a day, she deserved this.

"So this was where you were the whole day," Aela slid into the seat beside her and stared at her flour-stained tunic.

Sweeping her hands over her profile, Raene shrugged. "It has been a long day."

"I'll say," Aela took a bottle of ale from behind the counter and fished out two cups.

"You're drinking?" Raene spoke with surprise.

"One glass wouldn't hurt me," the huntress smiled and the Redguard's heart skipped a beat at the sight. "Besides, it isn't too bad if I'm drinking with you."

"Here's to grape pies then," Raene chinked her glass with Aela's and drained it. Smiling, the Nord took a sip from her cup.

"Take it easy, warrior." She chided Raene. "We're in no hurry."

* * *

The lovers walked back to Jorrvaskr hand in hand after a short night at the tavern. Aela stopped before the tree that dominated the center of the Wind District. A patrol of guards passed with words of greeting to the two Companions.

"The Gildergreen tree is most beautiful at night, people say." The huntress approached the tree and placed a hand reverently on it. "I used to come here as a child just to be alone. It seems silly now but back then, it was as if this tree understood all my problems."

Raene looked up at the glowing purple leaves of the tree and recalled a time when the tree was dying and she restored it back to its full glory by retrieving the sap from the Eldergleam tree. She was fond of the tree as well as it seem to miraculously withstand the harsh climate of Skyrim. In short, it was a tree worth saving although acquiring the sap did incite the wrath of all the Spriggans and since then they have been actively trying to kill the Dragonborn on sight in revenge for injuring the oldest tree on Skyrim.

Feeling a cool breeze from the mountains, Raene shivered and approached the huntress, laying a hand on her shoulder. "Let's get inside. It's chilly out here."

Aela slowly turned to face Raene with a gleam in her eyes. Grabbing the front of the Redguard's tunic, she pulled Raene to her and crashed their lips together. Caught off guard, Raene grunted in surprise but immediately encircled the woman in her arms and deepened the kiss. The night was quiet and the area was empty save for the two women. Raene took her time before she broke the kiss.

"The lore said that a couple who had their first kiss under the Gildergreen tree will seal their souls together and be bound together eternally." Aela whispered, her breath misting before her.

"With you," Raene gave the woman a peck on the lips. "I could spend an entire lifetime loving."

Smiling, the huntress rested her head on Raene's shoulder and the Redguard closed her eyes to savor the moment wishing it will never end. She pledged her sword to serve Skyrim and will readily lay down her life to protect her home. But right now, this moment was hers and hers alone. The Dragonborn was finally in love.

* * *

 **Hope you readers enjoy this latest chapter! Read and review, thank you :)**

 **~Ayden**


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Athis, Njada and Ria fastened their supplies to their horses as they tried futilely to eavesdrop on the conversation of members of The Circle who stood a short distance away from the three, Raene amongst them.

"Have you gotten enough furs with you, Raene? It can get cold up in the mountains." Vilkas spoke as he rested a hand on Alduin's neck.

Raene snorted. "Yes, wet nurse. I have." Shaking her head, she pulled at the leather straps holding her belonging to the saddle to tighten them. Beside her, Aela tended to Frost as the mare kneaded the dust in anticipation of the journey ahead. A quiver filled with newly-fletched arrows hung from the side of each of the riders' mount.

"May Hircine bless your hunt, sisters." Vilkas clasped hands with both of the women and backed away as they mounted their horses. Mimicking their leaders, the lesser members of the Companions swung onto their steed and settled in for the ride into the mountains.

The mountains of Skyrim were teaming with wild animals at this time of the year and Raene was not one to turn down such an inviting opportunity to stash up the food supply of the Companions. Aela has naturally agreed to join the hunt. Ria has proven time and time again to be use with a bow and Njada follows the young Imperial wherever she goes. Athis was as skillful a marksman as Aela was being a Dark Elf and had boasted that by the end of the hunt, he will be sporting a bear skin cloak over his shoulders.

As the hunting group formed a single file with Aela and Raene in the lead and Njada bringing up the rear, they slowly relaxed and indulged in their respective travelling habit. Njada whittled away on a small block of wood, guiding her mount expertly with her knees. Athis took a handful of half moon-shaped leaves and crushed it into a pulp in his fists before stuffing it into his mouth and chewing languidly. He caught Raene staring at him and gave her a grin with flecks of green sticking to his teeth.

"Ginko leaves." Aela spoke and Raene looked at her questioningly. The huntress nodded back at the elf. "It builds the lungs if you can get past its bitterness. He's been eating it for years. I still beat him in races though." She smirked.

Raene chuckled at the mischievous glint in the huntress' eyes. She has been together with the Nord for almost a year now since her return to Whiterun. Besides running occasional errands in exchange for bounty and attending to the Jarl up in Dragonsreach, she had been living a generally sedentary lifestyle – as sedentary a lifestyle for a warrior in Skyrim that is. She was content and did not want things to change.

The party rode in a content silence save for occasional conversations between the warriors. Within an hour, they have left the city behind and were approaching the first few pine trees of the forest. Aela took the lead from this point, urging her horse forward to lead the hunting group to their camp location. A warbler called out to the travelers from her perch on a branch. Raene's acute sense of sight took in her bright yellow feathers as she ruffled them and as if sensing she has been spotted, took into the air with a final chirp.

Ria unstrung her bow and tested the string, perhaps hoping for an early kill on the way to the camp side. The warriors led their horses up a steep incline, pebbles dislodging below their mount's hooves. It was late evening by the time they arrived at their destination.

Aela choose the spot well. It was scenic with a river flowing nearby, leading to a waterfall up ahead. The ground was grassy and sturdy for pitching their tents and the trees surrounding the clearing provided them with cover. The team set about briskly with the task assigned to them to prepare their camp before they start losing the light from the sun.

Njada wadded to the river and studied the clear water.

"There's fish in here!" she called to Ria who nodded and passed her the fishing line.

By dusk, the camp was set with four tents arranged in a semi circle around a crackling campfire. The warriors sat cross-legged before the flames, Aela roasting a hunk of meat that they brought with them. The group at the moment was trying to get Njada to tell them about her life before the Companions.

"I was a hired mecernary. Worked under this brute called Kjar."

"I've heard of that name," Raene interrupted. "Wasn't he the one who –"

"Got disemboweled by a bandit leader, yes." Njada laughed mirthlessly. "And the men with him…let's not speak on what the bandits did to them. Some were flayed. Some had sticks shoved up their arses and their cocks chopped off."

Athis whistled. "And what did Kjar and his men do to deserve that?"

"Kjar was a rapist. He must have raped a relation of the bandit leader. A niece or a cousin. In anyway, he deserved what happened to him." She threw a twig into the flames and watched it crackle. "His men's crime were allying themselves to him."

"And where were you at that time?" Athis questioned, his pointed ears twitching with interest.

"On an assignment at Karthwasten. We had a fight a few days before and Kjar tried to get rid of me by sending me as far away as he could. Fortunately, I was far off by the time our den was raided. When I head of the news, I left Karthwasten immediately and travelled further up to Riverwood."

"And that was where our paths met," Athis grinned, his dark eyes glimmering in the firelight. "She was broke and as dirty as a skeever and had the nerve to order ale from the innkeeper's wife."

"I was tired!" Njada grumbled sheepishly. Ria rubbed her arm comfortingly.

"So I challenged her to a game of dice and if she lost, she'll give me that helm of hers and if she won, I'll buy her some ale. And she lost!" Athis crowed.

Njada sit stiffly, her face flushed crimson.

"And from what I heard, she then challenged you to a brawl to keep her helm and knocked you on your backside." Aela smirked. "I suppose that was due to you underestimating a woman."

Athis laughed and the rest of the group erupted in laughter as well imagining the elf being knocked down by the Nord. They ate the meat and shared more tales before retiring for the night; Ria and Njada sharing a tent while Athis, Raene and Aela had personal tents of their own. Aela has requested for separate tents to set an example to the lesser Companions that despite their relationship, the two leaders functioned individually. Raene saw no reason in protesting, so she agreed.

In the privacy of her tent, she doused the lantern in the corner and climbed into her bedroll. Propping her head under her arms, she listened to the sound of the nature around her; the rushing water of the river and the wind whistling from the mountains towering above them. She closed her eyes and sank into a well-deserved sleep.

She woke abruptly a few candelmarks later to the rustling of her tent flap. Aela slipped in. Raene propped herself up and grinned at the Nord.

"What happened to sleeping in separate tents?"

"Shut up."

Aela pulled up the fur covers and slipped in, laying against the Redguard's side. She rested her head familiarly on Raene's shoulder and closed her eyes. Still grinning, Raene joined her lover in the blissful realm of sleep.

When she awoke the next day, the huntress was gone. Back to her tent at first light, no doubt. Raene rotated her shoulders and popped her neck before donning her hunting attire; fur armor of timber wolf pelt. She hunted this particular wolf herself and had the armor made from its soft, brown fur. Slipping on the matching fur boots, she shouldered her bow and quiver and ducked out of the tent.

Athis was still in his tent - he was assigned to guard the camp today. Aela and Ria tended to the group's breakfast. Ria passed a cup of black tea to her leader and Raene accepted it with a grateful smile. They ate a hot meal of beef stew and bread before dispersing into hunting pairs, Athis perched on a chopped log, watching their retreating backs.

Raene and Aela hunted together while Njada hunted with Ria. Despite her fur armor that was designed specifically for hunting, Njada was heavy on foot and Aela had no patience with her. They agreed to be back in camp by nightfall with their kill. Raene smiled as she picked up the scent of an elk. She turned tell the Nord but Aela was already hot on the trail and she hastened after the skilled huntress.

* * *

The same routine went on for three days, with two pairs of hunters heading out and one staying behind to guard the camp and prepare the meat. Njada and Raene took turns staying back in camp. In three days, the pile of meat grows larger, assuring the warriors that their stock will last Jorrvaskr through the winter.

On the fourth day, Raene was skinning a boar's carcass on a large wooden block. It was midday and the rest were still out hunting. Sweat streamed down her back, her hair pulled back into a messy bun as she worked under the heat of the sun. With a grunt, she tugged off the skin from the beast and deposited it to the side where tanning racks were set up to dry out the skins.

A breeze caressed her skin as she stretched out her back with a sigh of relief, her muscles aching.

"Dragonborn…" a soft whisper.

Raene spun around, almost falling in her haste. She eyed the thick foliage around her.

"Who's there?"

Silence.

Agitated, Raene took the skinning knife from the table and approached the thicket before her.

"Who's there?" she called out again.

"Your time is up." the voice again. This time from behind her.

The Redguard whirled around again, her blade held out before her. There was no one there. Was it a mage using an invisibility spell?

"Laas Yah Nir," Raene released the Aura Whisper Thu'um sending out a ripple of white mist, stirring the grass around her.

A red demonic silhouette materialized before her, revealed by the power of her Thu'um. With a cry of surprise, the Redguard fell and backpedalled back in an effort to put some distance between her and the creature.

"Do you think I have forgotten you, Dragonborn?"

"Molag Bal" she whispered, voice quivering. "Be gone."

"You don't command me, mortal." The silhouette solidified. "You do not command a God!"

The sky above turned crimson, the clouds black and swirling violently. The grass beneath the Dragonborn burnt to a crisp leaving nothing but cracked earth beneath them. Raene turned her horrified gaze back to the Daedric Prince. Instead of the demon she expected to see, she saw a woman, brutally beautiful with raven black hair.

"Where am I?" she got to her feet. "Why have you brought me here?"

"This is my domain, Dragonborn. Coldharbour." The woman's voice was loud and commanding as she swung out her hand to indicate the landscape behind her. "As for why you are here…"

In a blink of an eye, the woman was a hairbreadth apart from her.

"It is time you give me your answer, mortal. Join me –" she raised her arm and two thrones rose up from the earth, one higher than the other. Molag Bal materialized onto the throne and crossed her legs, looking down at the Redguard imperiously, her eyes demonic. "- or suffer the consequences of disappointing me."

A ring of fire surrounded Raene and she gasped as the circle shrunk rapidly and the sheer heat that licked at her flesh.

"No!" she cried out desperate knowing her decision was made for her. Join the Daedric Prince or die. "Not like this!"

Flinging back her head, she shouted to the black panes of the sky. "Lord Hircine! Lady Nocturnal! Help me!"

At her cry, a golden glow surrounded her and the flames around her were doused to smoke. Two bright burst of lights filled the air of Coldharbour and the Redguard covered her eyes.

"You are getting reckless, sister." A familiar voice spoke up and Raene opened her eyes remembering the voice of Nocturnal. "I might be sharing my Champion with our brother but she is still protected by me." Nocturnal did not take a physical form this time but hovered as a dazzling globe of light.

 _The bracelet! Of course_. Raene gripped the band around her arm, filled with sudden hope that not all is lost for her. Molag Bal rose slowly from her throne, her hair twisting behind her like angry snakes.

"Killing the Dragonborn, sister?" a male voice thundered from the second globe of light. "Have the air of Coldharbour dampen your mind?! She holds the fate of Tamriel in her hands!"

 _Hircine!_ Never had Raene felt such joy at hearing the voice of the Daedric.

"You're safe, my young wolf." The voice of Hircine softened as he addressed Raene and she was awash with warmth as if from rays of sunlight. "Go back to the land of the living and leave our sister to us."

The light that was Hircine enveloped her and the next thing she knew, she was standing back in camp, clutching her knife. Feeling out of breath, she sagged against the table, ignoring the blood from the meat that seeped into her sleeves. She felt like sobbing like a baby, laughing in relief and curling in her tent to escape the world. She settled for passing out.

* * *

It was into the night when she awoke, crickets chirping outside the tent. Ria and Aela was bent over her, the lantern light illuminating their worried expressions.

"Praise Talos!" Ria breathed as Raene opened her eyes.

"What happened?" Aela cupped Raene's cheek. "You were passed out in the open when we got back."

Raene pulled herself up to a sitting position and rubbed her face. The events before her passing out came back to her and her mood darkened.

"It must have been the heat and working in the open." She muttered, avoiding from looking at the Nord huntress.

"I told Athis we needed a tarp for the skinning table," Ria said angrily. She got to her feet and hustled out of the tent. "Drink some of the tea, Harbinger. It will restore your strength."

Left alone with Aela, Raene accepted the tea and sipped at it wincing at the bitterness.

"What is this horse piss?" she growled.

"It's tea made from blue mountain flower. It will restore your strength." The Nord ignored Raene's language.

The Dragonborn finished the rest of the tea in silence, Aela watching her steadily.

"What really happened, my love?" she Nord asked again, carefully.

"I was visited by a Daedric Prince." Raene looked into the bottom of her cup.

Aela gasped and straightened.

"Hircine?"

"Yes." Raene answered after a while. There was no need for Aela to shoulder her worry and troubles. She will just not tell her lover the whole truth. "His presence…overwhelmed me."

"Every interaction between Lord Hircine and a member of the Circle is to be kept private." Aela spoke reverently. "But still….he bears good tidings?"

Raene nodded weakly. _She doesn't have to know_ , she told herself again. Aela's sharp green eyes scrutinized her lover, dissatisfied with her response and Raene took in the beautifully sculpted face. _How can she ever know how close she was to losing me today?_ the Dragonborn sighed sadly.

She reached forward and pulled the woman to her form, hugging her tightly. Aela returned the hug fiercely, resting her chin on Raene's shoulder.

"I love you," the huntress whispered.

"I love you too," Raene pulled back from the embrace and lightly kissed the Nord. "And I'm fine. I really am."

Aela pulled the Dragonborn back to her again, pressing their lips together. She growled deep in her throat as she unlaced Raene's tunic, her legs winding themselves around the Redguard's waist. The Dragonborn closed her eyes and sighed again, this time in pleasure, as the huntress' lips found her neck and shoulders.

Somehow she found herself on her back with Aela on top of her, the woman's flame-colored hair brushing against her skin as she explored Raene's body with kisses and light bites. The huntress knew Raene was disturbed and was trying her best to make the woman feel better and Raene loved Aela for that.

Later as they lay naked, their limbs entwined, the Dragonborn marveled at how the stoic huntress was hard on the exterior yet so gentle when they were together at moments like this. Aela placed a final kiss on Raene's shoulder and it was a moment that even Molag Bal herself can never steal from the Dragonborn.

* * *

 **Note from Author:**

 **Hey readers! Again, thousands of apologies for the late update. Work has kept me so uninspired that I cannot write a full chapter without losing interest halfway. I'm still trying to reclaim my muse though. I just need to play Skyrim more often. Hope you enjoyed this chapter however!**

 **Ayden**


End file.
